Those Chosen By The Planet
by Asirainis
Summary: Part of a larger collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself, this story details the beginnings of my OC and her relationship with the canon Final Fantasy VII characters. Warning: OCXRufus pairing. Questions are asked, answers are elusive, and there's less black and white and more gray areas. Game 1 only.
1. Prologue A: Fallen Star

Author's note: this is a collaboration between Asirainis and Ceara Ivory for Final Fantasy VII. We do not acknowledge the existence of any prequels or sequels within this game. Neither of us own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters except for our own OC.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Prologue: Fallen Star

Maeve and Arnold Marchand were on their way home, delighted with the results of the research on hydropower for Junon's main source of power. The vice president of Shinra Inc, Rufus, a man with strawberry blond hair had approached them with the request for their help a month earlier. Maeve brushed a strand of her light auburn hair out of her face as her eyes searched for their simple silver house.

Arnold felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach as they approached a smoking ruined structure. "Oh no… Airlia!" He ran there – ignoring the pain in his heart that she was in there…

Maeve struggled to push aside smoldering ruined pieces of lumber out of her way as she called out for her daughter, "Airlia?! Where are you Airlia!"

Her blue-grey eyes filled with water tears as she screamed, "Arnold! Come quick!" The willowy woman continued to scream as her husband came to her side and gasped at the human remains of a body that had been burnt to nothing…

"No…" The broken word escaped his lips as tears flooded his pale blue eyes. Dropping to his knees, he reached out to the deformed figure's head, touching the cheek as he began to scream.

* * *

Rufus had been discussing the project for hydropower for Junon with his father when the doors were thrown open. Turning, he saw a very distraught pair of faces. "Maeve… Arnold… What happened?!"

Maeve tried to speak, but found the words wouldn't come out, only broken sobs and a floodgate of tears. Arnold looked down at his wife and felt the words vanish from his own throat but forced them anyways. "Our house was destroyed… burned down to the ground… our daughter… our…" He found himself unable to finish the sentence as he broke down into more broken sobs.

President Shinra studied them as he pushed himself away from his desk to stand up. Sharing a look with his son, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the end of the story. Going over to them, he put a comforting hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Take a deep breath Arnold, try to tell us what happened to your daughter…"

Maeve let out a loud wail, bringing forth a member of the Turk, Tseng. He hadn't been sure what happened because of the cry. Looking around, the man frowned. Neither Shinra had been in peril, and Rude was busy being the shadow of the last Shinra who was in college. He turned to the president in concern. "Sir?"

Rufus nodded, "Tseng, take Reeve and go to their home in Sector Five. Something very bad happened and they're at a loss of being able to tell us what it was. Go."

The man bowed slightly before leaving to find the aforementioned man. Satisfied, Rufus turned to Arnold. "What happened? We had made such good progress today. The small scale prototype display worked perfectly…"

Gulping back his sobs, Arnold finished. "Our daughter… was burned to death… She was only fifteen years old! Damn that Avalanche! It had to be them!" His anger was starting to overtake his rational thought process as Rufus left to get something for the pair to drink to calm them.

President Shinra sighed heavily. He had known of Avalanche, but they only went after reactors, never individuals. This changed everything. He had to deal with those rodents like the pests they were. Placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "For now, you'll stay in Sector Three where there is a heavy military presence. I'm giving you as much time as you need to grieve away from work. However, when you're ready to resume, I want you to see Dr. Hojo and get evaluated. I promise, I will find them and make them pay for what they've done."

* * *

Airlia awoke as a kick met her stomach brutally. Groaning, she looked up to see a man sneering at her. He was tall and thin, but somehow she knew it belied his muscled form. He glared at her as he demanded, "Stand up bitch! You're in Avalanche now and it's time to 'condition' you…"

Glaring she tried to punch him, "No, I'm going home!"

He caught the punch and sneered at her. "Oh no, you _are_ home." Grabbing her, he felt his urges rise as he felt her small build trapped against him.

However, it had to be put aside as a tall, dark skinned man with a gun arm returned with two others. Looking at the girl, he nodded. "Another success. And her family?"

The man snickered, "They think she's dead. And if she runs, I'll simply kill them and her."

Nodding, the man spoke, "Excellent work Wedge. Biggs is still 'recruiting' members as we speak. Before long, we will be strong in numbers again!"

'Wedge' took Airlia below to begin the breaking in process… starting first with her 'punishment' for trying to harm him and attempting to escape.

* * *

So what does Wedge have in mind for little Airlia? You'll just have to stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!

And for the other side of the story, take a look at Ceara Ivory's half of the compilation for Those Chosen By The Planet.


	2. Prologue B: Who Can I Trust?

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. Two points of view who will eventually come together to form a story. We don't own Final Fantasy VII.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Prologue B: Who Can I Trust?

* * *

Rufus had waited with his father in quiet while Hojo sedated the distraught parents. When he saw the look on Tseng's face and that of Reeve's face, his heart sank. He recalled the girl, and how they had had fun on his father's ship during the wedding for his sister. He hated to admit at the beginning he hadn't trusted her, but she quickly won him over…

Reeve came over to him, his face expressionless - but his eyes belied the pain. "Sir, the body was female, but it's too hard to tell right now if it's her or not. But, I did recover a few things to try and cheer up the couple."

He handed him a small fireproof safe, and on top was a burnt unicorn making the sapphire eyes of the vice-president water immediately. "She kept that?" Sighing, he turned cold before he spat, "Damn Avalanche. I want them hunted down, each and every one of them. Show them no mercy, but do not kill the children, they may yet still be innocent. Obviously recover any prisoners of war, they will be tested to see if they are Avalanche spies. But anyone else, crush them."

He set the safe down on the desk and took the small unicorn. He could still hear her laughter from that day. His father nodded as Rufus left the room without waiting for the safe to be opened. It would later reveal the scrapbook that she had kept.

* * *

Two years had passed since that dreadful day where she was to be 'conditioned.' Two years since her life became a living hell. She had tried to escape too many times… All ending in terrible tragedy. Each leading to her being beaten in one way or another. She had more scars than she cared to count as she looked at little Marlene being held by some of the members of Avalanche. Not long after she was brought in, Barret brought in two other females. One was a tactician named Jesse… She had long light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and had the trademark red bandana that most of the members wore.

Then there was Tifa, a busty dark brunette woman whose hair bordered on raven black. While she didn't wear the bandana, she had her hair tied by a length of red ribbon as it went down past her ass. Dressed in a cut off t-shirt and short shorts that barely covered her derriere, Airlia was less than impressed secretly. The gloves on her hands though frightened the young woman, as it secretly told her – you had better not run.

She had quit running after the last beating which had her near death a few months after Marlene was brought in. The brunette sported no truly visible cuts or bruises to the world… because it was hidden by long sleeves and longer pants in equally dull grey color. Her hair was cropped down to her shoulder blades and pinned back in a braid. The brunette had found out the hard way during the first year to never look at anyone in the face.

* * *

_She was getting over a small stomach bug that had been plaguing her for about a week or so. But every time she retched her guts out, someone would call her name. To test her. Looking up, she realized her mistake all too late as she was slapped viscously hard for it. Oftentimes it ended up leaving her with a split lip, or a nasty bruise and after it healed, they tried again… Eventually she just didn't look, merely turned in their direction. She could only hope her sanity kept her alive long enough for rescue to come. _

* * *

So Airlia was surprised when the leader of the Avalanche group came up to her. "I'm going to test you today. Remember, keep your head down and respond to no one unless they speak of how dull the sky looks to you. Your mission is in Sector Six. We have a person who works the fruit cart that works for us, gathering information about those Shinra bastards' movements. You are to get it and bring it back. We will be watching, so if you raise your head, we _will_ know."

Nodding silently she turned to go towards the door where Wedge waited. He thrust a small leather pouch into her open hand. And with it, he whispered, "Remember what happened on the first day of your 'conditioning.' Remember the words I said. You try to run; we will get you and kill everyone you know. Now go little one and return with the information."

Taking the pouch, she slowly walked out of the Sector Seven Slums. Feeling eyes on her everywhere, she kept her head down and slowly made her way to the other sector. Hearing the people moving about, she deftly avoided everyone, unaware of a particular pair of eyes watching her movements with vivid interest.

She went to one fruit stand and examined an apple, hoping to bring conversation out of the man or woman running the stall. "Would you like an apple my dear?" The female voice came out melodically. She shook her head, never making eye contact and put the fruit back down before turning to the next stand.

The brunette had to pass a second stand in order to find the one that she needed. Upon picking up the apple, the clerk spoke as his thick voice drifted over her. "So my lady. You ever notice how dull the skies have become?"

Airlia realized quickly she found the right person. "Yes, truly a shame." She never lifted her head as she gave him the pouch, "Whatever the cost is… it is to be taken out of that."

She heard a rustling of coins and paper before the bag was placed back into her hand. Turning, she left wordlessly as someone tried to approach her. Becoming fearful – she took off, hurrying back to Sector Seven, feeling the fear hit her in waves if she stopped to talk to anyone. Heading back into the bar, she gave the bag to Wedge before going back down below. She was ever aware of the eyes on her form as she descended into the depths of the hideout.

* * *

What's going on here? Is Tifa in on it or just an unfortunate accomplice?


	3. Prologue C: Decisions

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. Two points of view who will eventually come together to form a story. We don't own Final Fantasy VII.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Prologue C: Decisions

Airlia had lost count of the time that she had been prisoner. Since the moment that her life was turned upside down by that of greedy men in their silly, childish games. Since the abuse began. They never seemed to do it when Tifa or Jessie were around… but she tried to never give them cause. They continued to test her, to see if she had truly been 'broken' of the 'Shinra mold' as it came to be known.

However, fate it would seem wanted to toss her a life preserver in the form of a little boy pulling away from his mother.

Airlia had been picking up supplies from Sector Six, as was the dictation from the merchant that she had made contact with the first time she came there. However, as she was turning to leave, a young boy smacked into her legs, causing her to tumble to the ground.

The young boy had silver hair going down to his shoulders and the strangest blue-green eyes she had ever seen. Averting her gaze, she looked down at the ground as the brunette struggled to get back to her feet. "Are you okay little one?" She asked softly.

Nodding, he spoke, "Sorry. I didn't mean it." Or at least that's what it sounded like he was saying as he tried hard to pronounce his words.

Once she was standing, her bags in hand - the brunette kept her gaze averted as she spoke again. "It's okay. Where's your mother little one? Let's make sure she gets you back."

It didn't take more than a moment for the lad to pick out his mother as the woman raced to him. "Sephy! What did I tell you about running away from me honey? This place is too big, something could happen to you!" She turned to the girl and frowned. Why wouldn't she look at her directly?

"It's alright, he merely bumped into me while I was on my way out. But I couldn't just leave him." The brunette said, remembering the blows that would come if she looked up or spoke of her situation.

The black haired woman wore a small smile, "It's quite alright. I'm Anna."

However, before she could obtain the woman's name, the mysterious girl was gone. Sighing sadly, she turned to her son and said, "Let's go home. I got what I needed from here."

* * *

Unluckily for Airlia, someone had observed the whole exchange, and even though she hadn't given her name or looked at the older woman, she had looked at the boy. It was enough to earn her further punishment that left her gasping for breath with the assault that followed.

* * *

Time passed slowly for her as she continued to see the young woman and boy at the market, eventually trying to pass notes through the fruit vendor that she had been going to all along. Barret said the time had come for her to prove her ultimate worth by feeding Shinra false information, in order to get actual information on Shinra movements.

However, it seemed through a special note that was coded, the vendor was actually a soldier of Shinra Inc who was deep under cover. She had been hesitant to say much to the woman, but she seemed so nice…

However, the moment she saw a new man join the rebels, Airlia knew things would change… fast. She found out that they were going to attack a reactor of a heavily populated sector as she crafted a message to get to her friend. She had to do something or hundreds if not thousands could die.

* * *

Will thousands die? What's going to happen?


	4. Disc 1 Part 1: Life Or Death

Author's note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 1: Life Or Death

Airlia struggled to try and find a reason to go to the fruit merchant, going so far as to spill the fruit into the trash 'accidentally.' Knowing what she knew, the broken brunette had to try and get word to her ally. The woman she knew only by the name Annaliese. The name had been familiar, but it was as if it were out of a dream. She knew when she spilled the fruit, she would be beaten. But it was a minor price to pay to get word out to save thousands.

The dark look Barret gave her spoke that her punishment would come much later as he shoved a bag of coins into her hand and told her to hurry back. That she only had fifteen minutes to get the fruit, an attempt to keep communications out of existence.

So she hurried, running with the coveted message in her pocket, coins in her hand to the familiar vendor. He looked at the brunette perplexed. "My you just got fruit the other day. Did you go through it all already?"

Airlia handed him coin for the needed items, slipping the note into his hand when he passed her the bag. He frowned, this had to be bad, whatever she was trying to tell him as she fled the market before he could read or even react. She made it back in just under the required time as she put the fruit back where it belonged. She would prefer death to her meager existence, but she never took her own life. A small part of her hoped beyond hope that someone would still rescue her. But it would have to be their doing, not hers to run because they would find a way to grab her and do worse than they already had.

* * *

The vendor immediately placed a "Back in 15 minutes" sign on the stand and boxed up his goods so as to keep thieves from rendering him penniless. He went to the nearby materia shop. "A message for the shop owner. I need three Fire materia."

The employee took the message. "I will deliver your order in twenty minutes. Standby."

The vendor nodded. He returned to his shop as if he was just waiting for his order and going about his business.

The Materia seller hurried from his position to his own boss. A bald man wearing a suit. "Urgent message, 3 fire."

Rude took the paper and made haste back to Shinra HQ. He needed to find his charge and her father.

He didn't have to look too long as he could hear jovial laughter from inside the head office. "Sephy, Grandpa's too old for this."

Rude went in and was instantly set upon by a little child who looked exactly like his father. Right down to the green-blue eyes with the mako glow and his silver hair, though his mother kept it neatly in a small ponytail. He brushed the boy off, trying not to be too abrupt, and President Shinra retrieved his grandson.

His mother sat at her father's desk poring over the business side of things. She looked up at him. Her own black hair was kept in a neat bun on top of her head. A pair of silver reading glasses sat on her nose.

"Message," he said simply, a man of few words. "Three fire."

Annaliese Shinra took the message and looked it over. "Father mobilize SOLDIER immediately to Sector 1, plate and slums. Evacuate everyone in the area."

President Shinra put Sephy down. "Rude, take the boy to the playground."

Rude groaned. He hated babysitting. However, arguing would take more speaking than he was prepared for. "Yes President. Come brat." He meant the term in the nicest possible way of course.

Shinra waited until the boy was out of earshot and went to his daughter's side. "What is it?"

"A message from my informant. Avalanche is planning to blow up the reactor in that sector. You could possibly save the reactor, but that might endanger my contact. It's better to just get the people out and away from the reactor," she rationalized.

President Shinra normally didn't take orders from anyone, but his daughter was a different matter. She was training with her brother to one day run the company and protect the populace. She knew what she was doing. He dialed his phone. "Heidegger, Reeve, Sector 1. Evacuate all. Emergency Level Red." He hung up the phone. He knew he didn't need to tell them more than that. "That Avalanche is becoming a danger to everyone. I think I might need to consider the End Game after all."

Anna frowned. "The End Game, Father?"

"Yes, now don't take this the wrong way. I hope it's not necessary but I have my own contacts and most of them are telling me they are willing if not eager to do this. The head of contacts has been instructed to place charges on the pillar of Sector Seven, where their base is," Shinra explained.

* * *

Airlia frowned as she saw the edge of the brunette come into her periphery with an unknown man. _Would he be like Wedge and Biggs?_ She pushed herself to go to the basement while the 'men and women' talked as Barret put it. It wasn't long after she was first grabbed that she found out the basement was sound proof. Wedge was there with Biggs as they beat her for the careless waste of fruit and having to spend extra gil so soon. They always made sure since the two women had come into the company that it was never where it would be visible, and never bleed. But most times, bruised ribs and welts on the gut and back never showed through her dreary clothing.

However, Barret came down to retrieve the two men, satisfied with her punishment before they were brought upstairs to learn of the necessary information to infiltrate the reactor and destroy it.

All Airlia's thought process was… _Please… please… Annaliese, save those poor souls in that sector. I can hold on a little longer for rescue, but their clock is now starting to wind down…_

* * *

"You want to what!" Anna shouted. "Father, no!" She couldn't believe the extreme plan she was hearing. "Destroying an entire sector of people. Some of them are our own placed there to get information!"

Shinra sighed as he reclaimed his seat. "I know my dear. But...I must ask myself, what is better? A few lives or a hundred or a thousand? These people are like a nest of hornets. We must act to crush them and now. Or the lives lost in the future will be much more significant."

Anna thought about what her father was saying. She could understand his logic but she just couldn't let go of the hope that this could be settled peacefully. "Father...I understand. But give me a chance. I think I can do this."

Shinra frowned up at her. He didn't like where this was going one bit. "A chance to do what?"

"I will go down to the Sector Seven slums to meet with their leader. I will negotiate peace," she stated simply.

Shinra was on his feet in an instant. "Oh no you won't. I will **not** have my daughter in that danger!"

Annaliese hugged her father to calm him down. "I'll be okay Daddy." She hadn't called him 'Daddy' in such a long time. "My contact tells me that Mr Wallace is a parent too and his daughter is Sephy's age. Surely he's just a man desperate to give his daughter a better life. Please Daddy?"

Shinra sighed. When she used the words 'Please Daddy' that was it. "Alright...but I want you to be careful. You are to take your sidearm and Rude with you. You have my permission to offer him whatever you feel is appropriate. Do **not** tell him of the bombs on the pillar."

Annaliese squealed and hugged her father close. "Yes Daddy, I will be be careful."

* * *

Airlia sighed internally as she nursed her wounds in quiet while Marlene ran the bar. She hated watching the child doing it, but it was Barret's orders. Tifa oddly enough had never tried to make contact with her, to find out her story. The brunette had been sitting on the step of the bar while news came over the television about the bombing.

Holding her breath, she listened for the death toll, and was amazed that it was relatively low. _They had gotten my message! Thank the heavens above!_ However, her relief was masked by her anxiety about Barret's reaction to there not being more who should have died. And yet, as a familiar set of feet approached the bar with a smaller familiar set of feet - Airlia held her breath. _Why did you come Annaliese? Why did you bring your son? It's too dangerous!_

Anna entered the bar, carefully holding her son's hand tightly in her own. She sat down at a table. When a little girl with brown hair came over to the table, she was a little confused.

"May I help you?" the little girl asked.

Anna frowned. "Are you the waitress?"

The little girl shrugged. "I help here sometimes. Would you like something to drink?"

Anna breathed in sharply through her nose, an indication that she was not pleased. "I would like to speak to an adult."

A young woman with a large bust came down the stairs. "Marlene, do we have guests? What can I get for you today?"

"I would like to speak with this child's parents. Honestly, letting a little girl run a bar." Anna snapped.

Tifa shrugged. "She is in my care for the time being. She just helps with the glasses and things. She doesn't touch the alcohol." She lied on Barrett's insistence.

Anna frowned, "Somehow I have my doubts about her not touching the alcohol, but that is neither here nor there. I'm here with regards to making a deal on behalf of Shinra with Avalanche. To stop this violence, these needless deaths."

Tifa frowned, "I thought you looked familiar! You're the Shinra Princess!" Looking around, she saw the small boy and started putting things together. However, before she could continue Cloud walked back in through the door with Barret, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. Anna didn't miss the tension that suddenly filled the room when the last two men came in.

Cloud smiled when he saw his long time friend, "Anna! Wow it's been too long. We'll have to catch up sometime. I suspect you're here for other reasons though." The blond smiled as he sat next to his friend.

Anna nodded curtly, "I would be happy to see you, but not in these circumstances Cloud. I'm here to make a proposition with the leader of Avalanche. I know he is here."

The tall dark skinned man with a gun arm on his right hand frowned. "That'd be me. The hell do you want Shinra Princess?"

Frowning, she continued. "I'm here to negotiate a cease fire between Shinra and Avalanche. I want you to stop your bombings immediately before needless lives are lost. I also want you to release any prisoners of war."

Cloud blinked. "Wait, you're taking prisoners Barret? This is not what I signed up for. Mrs. Shinra, what are your terms? I think he should regard it in all seriousness."

Tifa frowned, something was wrong. However, Anna pushed forward. "I'm prepared to offer you amnesty from previous crimes, tuition for Marlene. Wouldn't that be enough to make you stop?"

Cloud frowned, "That's more than reasonable terms Barret. Time to give it up."

The dark skinned man spat, he knew who the mole was now. "They're fucking killing the planet Cloud. I'm not giving in to ease my conscience. Now Shinra Princess, you're coming with me to the fifth reactor. Cloud, Tifa, both of you are comin' with me. Let's go and deal with the Shinra for once and for all! The kids will remain here, where they will be safe while we do our mission."

Anna frowned deeply. "Mr Wallace don't do this. Don't play this game because I promise you will lose."

Barret frowned as he whispered in warning, "No - you will lose Shinra Princess. However, if you play nice your son will not see any rough handling."

Anna would not play by his rules. "Mr Wallace, you are already in enough trouble for leaving your five year old to tend a bar. Don't press. I'm offering you a 250,000 gil a month salary. A place on Shinra's board of researchers. You claim we're destroying the planet. We're trying to find sustainable energy. Join us and help since you seem to know so much about it. I know you could be a valuable asset. This salary is in addition to a place for your daughter in the same school I went to. Based in Junon, this is the top, the TOP, academy in the world. This school offers scholarships for the children of our researchers. Think of her future. Think of yours. You want to help the planet? Here's your chance."

Barret scoffed at it, "You're just buying me off to make us stop looking at the planet and to simply watch it die. No deal."

Anna threw him a file containing the schematics of Junon's water-power. "Junon has already been upgraded to Hydro-Power for a long time. Rocket Town is on wind power. Neither of these cities use mako any longer. We are trying to find other sources of energy. I think you need to ask yourself. What happens to Marlene if you were to die in one of your raids? No, this isn't a threat. It's a distinct possibility. My son never knew his father. I don't want to see another child lose her parents." She attempted to reason with the man.

Barret frowned. They looked legitimate, but it's easy enough to make something 'look' real. "No deal. I would have heard about Junon being converted to hydropower. And Rocket Town is out in the middle of no where. There's no reason for Shinra to merely do this. They love to do nothing more than suck the life out of our world. And if you threaten my child again, Shinra Princess, you will wish you hadn't."

"What rock are you living under!" she shouted. "I'm not threatening you or your child. You're using bombs. Bombs have a tendency to go BOOM. When they do, can you deny that people get hurt?"

Cloud laughed. "She's got a point Barret. Bombs go boom, and this is generally followed by pieces of the body breaking away."

Barret shot Cloud a dirty look. "We always make sure we're well clear before it goes boom. And anyone who is caught in the crossfire is usually a member of Shinra. So it's a two fold win for me. Now either you're in Cloud or you're out. Take your pick but choose carefully. Accidents do happen you know."

Anna agreed. "You're right. Accidents do happen. And what about the innocent people who are hurt. The ones with no ties to Shinra? What about the hospitals left without power because now there's no reactor to keep them running? What if you misjudge the time you need to escape? What if the bomb malfunctions and YOU'RE caught in the explosion. I ask again, what happens to Marlene?" She felt heat behind her eyes as she remembered the night she was informed of Sephiroth's death. "Don't do that to her. I beg of you? Don't even risk it. She deserves better."

Barret shook his head, getting angry. "I warned you to not bring Marlene into this! Now, we're going to go to the reactor. Jessie has the information we need for the next site and we will be blowing it up. This time, you will be coming with us to ensure that Shinra stays the hell out of this! Biggs, you stay behind and keep an eye on that brat of hers. Make sure he's a good boy and stays here."

Anna knew she had failed to save these people. Cloud stood up. "Barret wait, she's Shinra's daughter. You need to consider the possible repercussions involved." He looked at the obviously upset woman.

She looked at him. "I tried Cloud. I tried…"

* * *

Rude knew something had gone horribly awry when Annaliese was led out of the bar and towards the train station with the terrorists. He made to follow but saw quickly the number behind her back, hidden in her very fingers.

He called the President. "Yes Sir. Sector Five. They have her."

* * *

Airlia frowned when she saw the group being led out. She knew she couldn't have helped Annaliese at the moment, but she could help in other means with getting her child to safety. Grabbing a pitcher that was of heavy glass, she closed her eyes as she acted like she was filling it with water. However, the moment when Biggs turned his back to watch the children, she clocked him with it. Grabbing Sephy's hand and Marlene's, she hoisted them into her arms with surprising ease as she ran. She knew that Avalanche would be on her in minutes, but she had to do it. She had to save them.

Fleeing, she saw a man in dark blue who had no hair, but dark sunglasses. Sephy's excited squeal came into her ear. "It's Uncle Rude! He can take me to see grandpa!"

Airlia nodded, "That's the plan little guy."

Running to him, she quickly pushed the children into his arms. "Go! Get them out of here! Take him to see his grandpa!"

Rude looked torn, he wanted to get the girl out too, it was apparent that she was the informant. But she quickly answered for him, "There's no time. Go!"

He took off with the children as she turned fatalistically towards the people running at her. "At least they're safe. I did all I could Annaliese."


	5. Disc 1 Part 2: Reunited Again

Author's note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 2: Reunited Again

Anna sat quietly on the train. How had she misjudged this man so badly? She'd thought he was simply a father trying to make the world a better place. Instead he was just insane. Hopefully Rude would be able to rescue her son, Marlene, and her informant.

"Well, this is some reunion," Cloud said as he sat beside her. "How have you been?"

"You mean, not counting this? I've been...okay...I have Sephy," she said as though that solved everything.

Tifa pondered. "Sephy? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he looks like…"

Anna smiled a little. "His father, yeah, we get that a lot. He and his father are practically mirror images."

Tifa cocked her head. "His father….who is he?" She was hoping NOT to hear the name she suspected.

"Sephiroth...General of SOLDIER. He died five years ago in a reactor malfunction. Shortly before I could tell him he was going to be a daddy," A sad smile punctuated this.

Tifa gaped. "Reactor Malfunction?" She forced a strange sort of grin. "That's unfortunate. What happened? Exactly?"

Anna waved her hand. "Oh, he was assigned to what should have been routine maintenance at the Nibelheim Reactor. Something went wrong and the reactor exploded, burning the entire village to the ground. Sephiroth and his best friend Zack died trying to save everyone.

Tifa felt the vestiges of her control close to snapping but Cloud clapped a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" He dragged her over to the computer that Jesse had shown him earlier. "Don't tell her what really happened."

Tifa whispered angrily. "But I have to! Saying Sephiroth died SAVING people! He's a killer!"

"Does she need to remember him that way?" Cloud said. "She's my friend Tifa. Telling her this truth can only hurt her more. Don't. She's a nice enough girl."

* * *

Rude ran back to the helicopter, not letting the kids turn around to see the young woman. He hadn't gotten a good look at her, but something was familiar. Frighteningly so. When he reached the helicopter, he screamed, 'Go." Taking off to the air, he caught sight of the young woman being beaten as his heart fell into his stomach. Promising himself to return to help her, he had to get her out of there. Alive… He refused to acknowledge the likely event that she would be dead. For the sake of the children, he couldn't even think of her as being dead.

Sephy however, was seemingly unaware of what was going on around him."I can't wait to see Mommy and Grandpa again! I can't wait for Marlene to meet Grandpa too! He's awesome, and lets me play horsey with him sometimes!"

Marlene turned worried eyes to Rude, "What about the nice lady? Will you get her back?"

Rude nodded with a smile that he hoped didn't convey his worry, "We will."

Nodding, she remained quiet for the helicopter ride as he got on the phone. "Mr. President, Sephy and his little friend are with me. Requesting permission to go back to Sector Seven after I bring them back to headquarters." It was the most he had ever spoken, but it was necessary.

* * *

Airlia was grateful that the kids were out. Marlene wouldn't grow to be like Barret. Bracing herself, she wasn't let down when the first of probably many, punches came to her gut, rendering her breathless. _At least they're free. That's all that matters to me now._

* * *

When Cloud and Tifa returned, they were silent as the ride came to a slow close. Barret growled as he had Wedge grab Anna. "I finally have a use for you. You are going to allow us to move past each security checkpoint safely. Understand?"

"As long as you promise to remember that I tried reasoning with you," She ground out.

Cloud looked at Barret. "Barret, are you sure about this? She IS Shinra's daughter."

"That's why this is perfect. We'll use her as bait and kill her and Shinra at the same time," Barret rationalized his plan.

Anna laughed sadistically almost. "You're insane, Mr Wallace. You won't succeed. The sly eagle does not kill at a whim." She remember Sephiroth's quiet rage. "Just know, you've signed your own death certificate with this plan."

Barret scoffed. "If you will remember, your son is in my bar Princess."

Anna glared at him angrily, "You dare harm one hair on his head and I swear you won't be able to blink before you die. So leave my son out of this."

Cloud on the other hand was starting to have enough. "Barret, he's a kid. You leave him alone. He can't hurt anyone as he is."

Tifa had to blink at that matter, "Barret, that's too far. You leave the kid alone, regardless of who his father and mother is. Understand me?"

Frowning, Barret knew he was losing supporters and had to react fast. The rest of the walk was silent with the exception of Anna fuming and Cloud trying to figure out how he was going to save his friends. When they reached the reactor, he set up the bombs before setting up the scene to kill Anna. He tied her up at the Reactor and started walking away, not noticing Cloud remained behind.

Quickly untying her, the pair hurried to the edge of the reactor room to watch for Barret as their clock ticked down. Seeing the edge of the Shinra helicopter Cloud took his chances as he took Anna's hand, "Stay close Anna. I'm gonna get us out of here! Then we'll get your son out of that bar!"

Running outside, they saw President Shinra with Tseng as they were trading words. "You release my daughter right now and maybe you'll walk out of this alive Barret!"

Barret scoffed, "I still have one more card to play! I have your grandson you old bastard! Let us go or he will die!"

President Shinra saw red even as Tseng noticed Anna and sighed softly. "Blow him up, then he can't hurt my grandson!"

However, before he could give the official order, his phone rang. "Grandpa?"

His blood cooled instantly. "Sephy? Thank god you're safe. Where are you?"

The voice responded on the phone, "With Uncle Rude, going back home to wait for you and mommy. Grandfather, Marlene wants to say something if you're with the big bad man."

Solomon smiled as he responded, "Of course Sephy, put her on and I'll put her on speaker phone."

Pushing a button, a soft female voice came over the phone. "Papa? I'm with the Shinra now. Please papa, come home!"

Barret sputtered angrily as he looked over to see Anna coming out, relief palpable on her face. "Father! Sephy, he's safe?"

Shinra nodded, "Yes Anna, now come, let's go home. We have a hornet nest to extinguish!"

But before that could happen, Barret aimed his gun right at Anna. "Prepare to die you bitch! This is for Marlene!"

Tseng frowned as he hit a button, intending to cause a diversion to blow up the bridge, to make the man run away. However, it had an impact that he had wished hadn't happened. The bridge became unstable as Anna and Cloud fell below into the sector below the plate. However he also knew who Cloud was and that Anna would be relatively unharmed since he was with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, up far north, in the bowels of a giant crater, Sephiroth practiced with his sword and the incredible powers he had uncovered that fateful day at Nibelheim. He had wanted to return to his wife as soon as he'd woken from his fall off the reactor but Mother had insisted he needed to train his powers lest he hurt her in the same way he burned Nibelheim.

"You are doing quite well son," The alien woman told him as she supervised his training.

He sheathed his sword, panting. "Then soon I will be able to return home to my wife." How he missed her but he knew Mother was right.

The woman grit her teeth but nodded. "Yes, soon. First we must prepare for the Cetra."

Sephiroth climbed to the top edge of the crater and looked in the direction of Midgar. He had many reasons to stay and train here. Suddenly, he felt a punch in the gut. "Ugh…"

"What is it son," Jenova asked as he returned below. "You seem to be pained. Did you pull a muscle?"

Sephiroth groaned. "No...Mother I know I'm not ready yet. But I just know I have to go back now. She's in danger."

Jenova bit the inside of her cheek. "Fine, but as soon as her safety is assured, you must return to finish your training. The newest Cetra is coming close to discovering her true path."

Sephiroth bowed. "Yes Mother. Maybe I should bring her here with me. Where she'll be safe?"

Jenova raised her hand. "She will be safer away from you until your powers are completely under your control and the Cetra are dealt with. Until then, being with you will make her a target."

Sephiroth sighed. He was working hard to control his powers and wanted his wife to be safe but at the same time, he missed her so much. He wanted to be with her and start their family finally. "Yes Mother." He hurried out of the Crater. He had to hurry.

Jenova watched him leave. She didn't like denying him his wife but what if her suspicions were right?

* * *

Anna's head was splitting open it felt like as she regained consciousness. She felt something odd beneath her. It felt...squishy…

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Anna looked up as she rolled off of whatever she was on top of. She saw Cloud beside her, still unconscious. She looked at the source of the voice.

"Aeris?" Anna asked, recognizing the girl she hadn't seen since her wedding almost ten years ago.

Aeris gasped as she also recognized the other woman. "Anna?"

Anna smiled and got up. "Aeris!" She hugged the woman in the pink dress. "It's so good to see you!"

Aeris froze, this woman, she was the daughter of someone she had been forced to fear. And yet it felt so good to see her as she embraced the woman in return. Anna detected the freeze in the other woman. "What's wrong?"

Aeris shook her head, "Putting old fears out of my head. You know how mother is."

Anna nodded with a sad, yet knowing smile. "So...um...how are you. We kind of lost touch after the wedding…"

Aeris shrugged. "I've been alright. Hey...um...how are things with you?"

Anna shrugged back. "Well, I'm a mom now. Found out I was pregnant just a few days before…." She trailed off. "He looks just like his dad."

The reconnection was interrupted when Cloud groaned back into consciousness. He rolled over and looked at the hole they fell through. "Uhhh…"

Both women turned to Cloud as he tried to sit up, but Anna stilled him. "You shielded me from injury Cloud. You might have a concussion. So relax for a few minutes until things stop spinning."

He would have nodded, but that would involve him moving his head, not such a good idea at the moment. However, the doors to the chapel opened as a man in a dark blue suit and white shirt came in. His fire red hair and sloppy shirt told Anna who the man was. "Reno! What are you doing here?"

Reno stared at the girl with astonishment. "Ms. Annaliese! Thank the ancients!" He grabbed his cell phone and dialed. "President, good news, your daughter is fine! Yes, I've found her. She's with the Ancient. Yes sir, I'll bring her home. Yes, her and the Ancient both." He hung up the phone. "What happened!"

Anna grinned. "I fell off a reactor what do you think?"

Reno shook his head, "Ms. Annaliese! You need to be more careful of your well being. With Sephy and Marlene being safe, it is time for you to come home. I'd like for your friends to come with us too. Mr. President is concerned about the young woman who helped them to flee and they're on their way to find her."

Anna gaped, "I do hope she's okay. By the way, tell Father to go easy on Cloud. He saved my life."

Reno looked the injured spiky headed kid. "At least one of those rats had some honor."

Anna nodded. "He's a good kid. He was in that group that went to Nibelheim...I'm surprised he's still alive. Father said...but maybe he made a mistake. Maybe not everyone was killed."

Reno looked at her. He could practically hear what she was thinking. "He's dead, Ms Annaliese. Fooling yourself into thinking otherwise will just hurt you later."

The woman turned towards her friend. "Aeris, come with me. You can meet my son." She invited. "We can have tea." She suggested awkwardly, not wanting to discuss the death of her husband.

* * *

Barret was still steaming from the loss of the Shinra bitch. He had wanted to kill her to destroy her father, perhaps ending with him taking his life. Now… now he had to regroup as he pushed through people to hurry on ahead. He phoned the bar. "Orders direct from me. Don't kill the bitch, she's mine."

Hanging up his cell, he hurried back to the train, to sector seven…

* * *

Solomon had barely arrived back to the headquarters, had barely sat down before his phone rang from Reno. However, only moments after the call had ended, his son burst through the doors hell bent on finding out what was going on.

Rufus growled as his fist slammed onto his father's desk. He was beyond angry. "What do you mean my sister's missing father?! What the fuck happened out there?!" He had been against her going to the slums to try and negotiate, but now it went beyond south.

Sephy ran in – hearing the angry words coming from his uncle in the other room unsettled him. "Uncle, aren't you going to go with momma to help the nice lady who got Marlene and I back to grandpa so she can join us?"

Rufus frowned, he didn't know of any nice lady as he turned a questioning glance to his father. "Sephy, could you wait outside for a moment? I promise we're going to help the nice lady. I just need some minor details from your grandfather."

The boy nodded before wandering off to see Marlene. Soon as the door was shut, he turned to his father. "Nice lady? What is he going on about father?"

The elder Shinra ran a hand through the remains of his hair, "Apparently a young woman who wouldn't look at Rude gave the kids to him and said to run, not to look back. She remained behind though."

Rufus paled, "What in the world! She remained behind? Fuck we have to save her or she will be dead in the next few hours by the hands of the terrorists. I'm going myself with two Turks and a handful of soldiers. Dark Nation will be with me to help in case I need it. I'm going to bring Anna back and hopefully locate this lady that selflessly protected my nephew."

He stormed out of the room, Tseng following him closely as did Rude. "We're going after the young woman who helped Sephy Rude. What did she look like?"

The man shook his head before trying to remember exactly what he saw, "I didn't get a good look at her sir, all I know is she's a tiny frame with dark brown hair. Her eyes though… she kept them averted, and I can't help but wonder why."

Rufus stilled ever just in his step before he began running. _It couldn't be… after all this time… it just couldn't be._

* * *

Airlia groaned as she felt fire racing through her whole body. She wasn't sure about broken bones, but someone might just as well kill her to put her out of the misery she's in.

Struggling to pull herself up, she found it remarkably easy to bare the strikes knowing that the children were safe and no longer pawns to be used by Barret. However, the strikes lessened which worried her in a way as she heard someone stomping over to her… She didn't have to look up to know it was him… The growl, and his attire was enough. "You dare to give those two kids to Shinra?! You're as good as dead… just like that Shinra Princess already is!" He picked her up by her hair before tossing her unceremoniously over his shoulder to dump on the step of one resident scumbag of the slums. Don Corneo.

He walked up to the door, over in the next sector as he slammed his gun arm against the door mightily. When the door opened, he was greeted by a short fat man with only a section of blond hair that was combed to try and hide the fact he was otherwise bald. A heart was tattooed next to it as he held a martini in his hand. "Why Barret, what brings you to my humble home?"

Barret gave him a dirty smirk, "I want you to deal with her the best way you can Corneo. Here's some money to pretend that she doesn't exist to the Shinra. Am I understood?"

Dumping her on the ground, she crumpled in pain as he deposited a hefty bag of coins next to her. Corneo grinned, his eyes gleaming as he nodded. "Of course. I'll deal with her right away. Any preferences in my methods?"

Barret grinned maliciously, "As painful and as long as you can make it last before she dies Corneo." He walked away as Corneo bent over to grab her chin.

"Marvelous simply marvelous. I've been looking for a wife and you'll do just fine. I'll have to break you in of course." He said as he grabbed the coin with one hand, her neck with the other as he dragged her towards his basement.

Unaware of her surroundings as pain hazed her view, she was suddenly all too aware of being strapped down to something as she screamed for help. He slapped her harshly as he took in her form. "These clothes won't do on you at all. No. You shall live here until you are broken in, you shall be bare before me at all times!"

* * *

Reno hurried the group towards Sector Seven where Cloud took point, even though he was still winded from the fall and protecting his friend. When they found nothing, he frowned. Reno saw the tracks amongst the dirt and the blood. _Shit, this girl is in real trouble judging by the amount._ Turning his head to look towards the direction of the blood being dragged, he sighed in relief. "Ms. Annaliese, your brother's there."

Anna nodded as she broke into a run, "Rufus, brother!" She couldn't bear to tell him it was Airlia in trouble. She hadn't seen the girl's eyes, but everything in the demeanor said it had to be her.

"Anna! Thank god you're safe!" He embraced his sister tightly who looked about worriedly.

"Rufus? What are you doing here brother?" She quipped as he studied Cloud.

"We were looking for you and for your son's mysterious rescuer. Seems she was taken elsewhere after being beaten given the blood here." Rufus said as she nodded.

"I was afraid of that. Damn Barret, I'm going to kill him when it's over." Anna muttered as Rufus nodded.

However another voice interjected, "Cloud? What are you doing with Shinra?"

Anna saw the busty brunette and frowned. "We're getting our friend back! Get the hell out of my way Ms. Lockheart!"

Tifa shook her head, "No I told Barret to shove it and himself. I need to find that girl before he does anything stupid. My worry is if he came here, did he go to Corneo. Biggest scum bucket in Sector Six."

Rufus didn't need to hear any more as he saw the blood stop up ahead. Running to the door, the others on his heels as he forced the doors open to hear a scream… a very frightened one at that. Grabbing his rifle, he pulled it from his coat and followed the sounds to a door leading somewhere as Anna spoke angrily. "That's his basement. Rufus, be ready for anything." She slipped off her coat, afraid of what the poor girl was going to need.

Opening the door, he saw that Corneo was in the process of ripping her loose shirt open as he fired a warning shot. Inches from his head yet missing the lady entirely. "You make one more move Corneo. One more. And I will kill you." They hurried down as the guards took Corneo into custody and held Tifa in custody. He tried to put a hand on the girl's shoulder and she screamed like she was being stabbed.

Anna hurried over to her, "Rufus, back up. I don't think she means you personally. But she needs _a lot_ of help. Immediately."

Releasing her from the bonds, Anna ran a gentle hand over the girl's matted hair. "Poor dear. It's okay, you're safe now. No one is going to touch you ever again. I promise."

Seeing the blood along her abdomen worried the obsidian haired woman. "What did those bastards do to you huh?"

Rufus handed her his coat, "Give that to her, I have a feeling we're going to need to rush her to Shinra. Knowing the Turks, they have our way out just beyond here with a helicopter."

Anna nodded as she helped the maiden up and put the coat around her. She knew who the girl was, but she had to get her to admit it first. _This is going to take a while…_

* * *

Will Airlia be okay? What's going on with Aeris? Stay tuned.


	6. Disc 1 Part 3: Scars

Author's note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 3: Scars

Once they were safely ensconced in the helicopter, the girl began to become aware of her new surroundings as the pain and fear filled haze began to fade. Rufus looked at her, and once he saw her eyes he blinked as his heart beat harder in his chest. "It can't be… It simply can't be!" Anna nodded with a silence motion as the girl shivered while another pain wave hit her.

"It'll be okay honey. You're safe now and will remain as such. I'm going to take you to Doctor Hojo for an examination and some medicine to heal your wounds. Then you'll be okay." Anna said as she continued to shake in pain and fear. She didn't know what to make of her new situation and if it would be any better than where she was.

"Is Marlene and Sephy okay?" The brunette uttered.

"Yes, they're fine. You saved their lives today by getting them to that soldier." Anna responded as the brunette promptly passed out, exhausted from the day's events. The elder Shinra sibling looked at her young brother, "Probably for the best. If she reacted to you the way she did, I'm afraid of the severity of her injuries."

* * *

When they arrived, Rufus picked up the brunette, grateful that she was still sleeping. They hurried to the lab before she could awake, setting her on a cot where it would at least be more comfortable before Rufus turned to Anna. "I'll let Sephy know you're back, but you both have some treatments to undergo to ensure you're both okay."

She nodded, "Keep it as sanitized as you can. I don't want him knowing that she was badly hurt. I want Barret and Tifa to lose custody of that little girl. They were letting her run the damn bar!"

Rufus nodded as he left the room just before the girl began to wake. Anna came over to her. "Just rest, you're safely ensconced in Hojo's lab."

Airlia blinked, "That can't be true. It has to be a lie. I'm still a prisoner of that pervert!"

Anna shook her head, her long hair swaying, "No. I'm here and you're here. No one is going to hurt you again."

The door opened to reveal a man in a long white lab coat. His long black hair was in a ponytail as he came over to observe the girl. "Hm… You've been through quite the gauntlet haven't you child? I have to do some blood tests… are you okay if I do them?" He was ever aware of the fear in her eyes. He knew instantly she was suffering from something that had the potential to be serious. Shaking his head, he turned to Anna. "My dear, if I instruct you, could you kindly do the items that I need done for her? She won't be trusting of much of anyone for a long time."

The woman nodded as she turned to Airlia, "I need to do these tests for you Airlia. We need to ensure that there aren't any additional problems, would that be okay?"

The brunette nodded before sinking deeply into the cot, wishing ever so deeply that she could just fall into a deep slumber.

Anna looked at the woman, "Would you like to sleep for the tests dear?"

Airlia nodded, still not looking at anyone in particular as Anna nodded. Hojo gave Anna a breathing apparatus. "Have her breath deeply into this and count backwards from ten. It will allow her to sleep while you do everything."

* * *

Rufus remembered her eyes, the scene flashing back to his sister's wedding and then to the grieving parents. They deserved to know everything, though not the extent of her injuries. Blood on his shirt, he hurried back to his room to change first to not make them even more upset when his father stopped him dead in his tracks. "What happened son?"

The younger Shinra shook his head. "Come with me into my room so I can change this shirt while I explain. It's with regards to Airlia… Maeve and Arnold's daughter…"

The moment the elder Shinra heard that, his face dropped a few shades of white, matching his son's clothing. They went into the room as Rufus took off his shirt and grabbed another one - depositing the other into the trash. "So the mysterious savior of your grandson… it was Airlia. She almost died with the beating she must have been given for handing the two kids over to the soldier. He then handed her to Corneo… Who may I add is resting uncomfortably in a cell right now along with two members of Avalanche. I still want to squash the hornet nest so that people will never have to endure the nightmare she has. Only after Airlia's injuries have been treated do we approach her parents."

The president of Shinra Inc nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I might recommend that they all take a vacation over in Costa Del Sol to allow them time to heal and time to get to know one another again. It's been six years… Six long years." He sat down as he felt prematurely aged by ten years. "I was so afraid that when they were first examined before coming back that it was too soon. Hojo seemed to think going back to work was the best thing for them. Turns out that he was right. They converted Costa Del Sol completely to solar power, helped to realize your dream for Junon entirely. They're still working on something for Nibelheim because of the trauma that was suffered there."

Once he was in his new shirt, Rufus shrugged, "Yes, and they're on the breakthrough of something potentially big to convert other resources to energy, keeping it sustainable. Rocket Town was converted through their ideas of disguising the materia. We're just finishing up the last of the backup wind materia upgrade. They work better if they're fully powered, but we have to make it appear as if they're not there because of those damned Wutainians. Regardless, I need to see if Anna has clothing that Airlia can use. Hers are dirty, ragged and torn - exposing her chest."

Solomon nodded, "I'll go grab something, then we'll have the clothier come and fit her with a new wardrobe."

Rufus went to find Marlene and Sephy playing nicely in the day care. The brown haired child was quiet who bordered on nervous. He kneeled next to them. "Your mom is going to be just fine Sephy. Hojo's just checking up on her to make sure that the bad people didn't hurt her. The nice lady is also being looked over for the same reasons. When they're ready, they'll come over and see the two of you."

He didn't miss the look that quickly flashed through the small child. "What's wrong Marlene?"

She shook her head, "That nice lady was always my friend. I just hope she's not badly hurt…"

He filed the girl's concerns in the back of his mind. Something tickled him about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it … yet.

Returning to the examination wing, he sat just outside waiting for the okay to go in. He sighed heavily as a woman came into view. Groaning, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the last woman on the planet that he wanted to see. "Oh Mister Vice President!" Her silky voice washed over him like a bucket of acid.

"Yes Scarlet?" He asked as he refused to look up, knowing she was in her 'slut' attire as his sister would put it. A red dress that tied off around the back of her neck, and the back of the dress was open until her ass, then a slit up her right thigh that went halfway past her knee.

"I wanted to know if we were to discuss the matters regarding my department over dinner tonight?" She tried to sound silky as he shook his head.

"No, and we will not be discussing it, ever, over any meal. I know my father warned you to dress more appropriately for work. Go home, get changed and we will discuss it at three tomorrow." Rufus said bluntly as the woman stormed away before President Shinra arrived, sighing.

"Any word yet if she is receiving guests?" Solomon asked as Rufus shook his head.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be long before Anna comes out my guess." The younger man said as the door opened.

Anna emerged as she saw her father, "Daddy…"

He set the clothing down before sighing heavily. "I'll leave matters to be talked about until later. How's the girl?"

Her eyes darkened, "She's resting, but she's badly hurt in too many ways to list." She saw the clothing and smiled. "I'll help her get changed into them. I'm sure she'd prefer these to the ripped rags she was in before."

Going inside, she remained there for a few minutes before the pair emerged from the room. "Let's go get something to eat. I know I'm hungry, and I'm sure Sephy and Marlene are too."

Airlia's eyes brightened at the names of the two children as she kept her head low. Solomon frowned, _what did they do to her in Avalanche?_ He stopped them before coming to stand in front of the shaking woman. "You need not be afraid of me child. I know you've been through much. However, you will not be struck for keeping your head up. Yes I know that much, it's not hard to guess. Your head is down, you're shaking like a leaf and you're in an unfamiliar environment. You're afraid you're being watched by Avalanche. Well they can't get to you now. You're safe."

Grey-blue eyes flashed for a moment as she realized what was going on. "Did you get all of them?"

He sighed heavily telling her the answer. "Then I'm not safe and must behave as if they are near. They are able to infiltrate anywhere you know."

Anna grabbed her hand. "You're safe now. If anyone tries anything, they will have to get through myself and my brother at the least. Nevermind that before they even get that far they have the Turks to contend with. And the rest of the Shinra Army."

She nodded before freezing in place like a deer caught in headlights. Looking before her, Rufus realized instantly why she did. Maeve and Arnold were there, staring at the group - looking at the girl next to him specifically as he cursed himself. Maeve looked at the girl before slumping to the ground in a dead faint. Arnold barely caught his wife as he struggled to understand what happened. _She was dead… she died in the fire…_

Airlia wasn't sure what prompted her to run to the fallen woman, but her heart cried out at it. A face that she saw when she slept - it meant the woman knew who she was. She reached out to touch her cheek, as the man before her stilled her hand. "Who are you?" His voice came out broken, he had to be sure…

She tried to think about that question. _Who __**am **__I? _She shook her head, "I … I don't know. I wasn't allowed to go by my name for a long time, so it feels like I've forgotten it though I remember her face from my dreams… and yours. Who… who am I?"

Arnold gently settled his wife on the ground for a moment to gently brush her hair from her face, and when he found himself looking into the spitting image of his wife, with a blend of himself… he sighed heavily as his heart filled with hope. "Airlia? Is it really you?"

The name felt familiar. "I don't know…"

Rufus came over to her as he looked at Arnold, "We have much to discuss, Arnold. When your wife wakes, both of you come to me and Anna. We will explain what we know. For now, she needs to be able to rest and relax."

The dark haired man nodded. He finally felt hope bloom, but then he had to wonder… what happened to his daughter.

Anna came over quickly, "Hojo is in his lab, why not bring Maeve there to relax and wake up." Arnold nodded mutely before he got up with his wife in his arms and went over to the company resident medic.

They escorted her to a large dining room where four other people were - all of whom were dressed in navy. A bald man with a goatee approached her. "My name is Rude. Solomon explained your situation to us and after a discussion - we decided it would be best if I was your shadow for a while until you start feeling more like yourself and that you're finally safe."

Airlia paled but nodded, saying nothing. They brought out a hearty meal while two little children came in and ran to Airlia immediately. Sephy's eyes were bright as he spoke, "It's the nice lady! Thanks grandpa for helping her! Thanks Uncle Rufus!"

She quietly checked over the two for injuries, and found herself grateful both children were unharmed. Dinner was quiet until a knock came to the door. Anna quickly went to the door and saw it was Doctor Hojo. He had a thick packet in his hand. "I processed these as quickly as I could Anna. You're not going to like their results."

Nodding, she took the packet and quickly looked through it, feeling sick to her stomach. Turning away from the records, Anna regarded the broken woman with a sad expression. Sad that her childhood was brought to such an abrupt standstill. Going back to the table, they proceeded to eat quietly until a knock came to the door once more. Anna looked at Rude with a curt nod. Getting the hidden message, he went to the door and was surprised to find it was Maeve and Arnold.

They didn't let him halt their attempt to get inside the room, pushing past him to see their daughter - seemingly back from the grave, and yet very different. Maeve slowly approached her. "It's you… isn't it Airlia? Thank the heavens. I never gave up hope that I would see you again. I told you Arnold… a mother _knows_."

Arnold watched how stiff she was around Maeve with a keen interest. It spoke of some of the traumas she must have endured. However, the moment Maeve's arms came around Airlia, it all came crashing down on her. The long years of imprisonment and torture. She tried her best to not cry because of Marlene and Sephy. Children were better off not seeing their elders cry - and certainly not for her reason. Tseng and Reeve, seeing the tears quickly escorted the tykes out, saying that she was exhausted and needed rest.

Once they were gone, Airlia didn't cry as a normal person would, but just broken sobs that tore at the hearts of everyone who heard it as Rufus looked at her awkwardly. _What the hell did she suffer in there? More importantly… why do I want to go and hurt every one of them personally for it?_ Looking up at his sister, she flashed the folder that she had looked at before as he nodded. Excusing himself to allow her father his seat, he went to look at the folder and felt ill. The litany of injuries she had suffered, it was the worst nightmare anyone could have ever endured. When Solomon came over to examine it, he mouthed a few inaudible words behind the folder - hiding his anger from the situation. Turning to Maeve and Arnold, he sighed heavily. "Whatever help you need for her recovery, we will gladly provide. I'm just glad she's home safe and sound now."

Arnold knew exactly what those words meant. She had been tortured into this broken doll before them. She barely met anyone's gaze before ducking her head with a stiffening of her body. He tried to get her to look at him. "No one here will hurt you Airlia. I promise that. You're home, no one can touch you again."

However, before she could respond, the doors were thrown open to show a tall man with long, silver hair. She jumped, and ran to the back of the room as Anna ran to her husband, sobbing.

"Sephiroth!" she cried as she latched onto him. Her husband put his arms tenderly about her. "You're home. You're home."

Rufus looked torn, he wanted to punch Sephiroth - but he also wanted to comfort the broken woman. Choosing his path, he walked calmly to the shaking girl and whispered, "It's okay. He won't hurt you. It's Sephiroth if you remember him."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "I can barely remember my past… I can't even remember my name because I haven't been allowed to say it in my years of captivity if I'm to understand everything. They'll kill me when they get their hands on me."

Rufus gently took her into his arms, trying to bring her comfort as he whispered, "It's going to be okay Airlia. Your name is Airlia Marchand. And I promise, they won't get their hands on you. Not only do they have to go through me, and my cat Dark Nation. To even get to us, there's the Turks and the rest of the Shinra Army."

Arnold and Maeve looked torn about Rufus comforting their daughter. Not because it was him, but because of how damaged she had become. They didn't want anyone to hurt her ever again, not even their longtime friend. Though Arnold knew that the man cared about his daughter when they were kids… but did he still care the same way now? It would crush her to latch onto him because of a desperate need to feel safe for him to lead her on while not feeling the same way.

Sephiroth came over to the pair in the corner with Anna. He observed the woman and knew somehow that she was damaged. Sighing, he frowned. "Who did this to you? Who hurt you like this?"

It took everything for Rufus to not punch the man for hurting his sister. "Avalanche. Barret tried to toss her to Corneo when we found her." He ignored the man as he observed her stomach where many of her injuries had been laid. The stitches were holding thankfully as he coaxed her out of the corner.

He wasn't about to pull punches now, "Cloud was among them too. As a mercenary he claims. They blew up a reactor and went after a second one. He claims he didn't know about the fact that Airlia here, was a prisoner. Barret and his group, possibly excluding Cloud and Tifa, beat it into her to not look up at anyone, so they never saw her eyes. But yet they never questioned her on why she didn't look up."

Sephiroth blinked. "Cloud was among them? May I beat some sense into him yet?"

Rufus shook his head, "There's a line up right now. Maeve and Arnold get first dibs because of the hell they have suffered for years. Next it's still being fought out between Anna and me. If Airlia wants to kick their asses for the living hell she suffered, I wouldn't be remiss to let her go before the two of us."

The silver haired man chuckled. "This will be fun. I'm in. Then I will explain what I remember from the time I was badly wounded."

"I think you should explain that first," Anna stated. "I've been worried about you for five years! I thought you were dead! That's what Father told me. And be nice to Cloud. He saved my life."

Sephiroth sighed. "Well, I suppose if he saved your life, I won't beat him too badly. I will explain everything later my love. But for now, we have a friend who needs our help and criminals to question."

Anna frowned. "You better be prepared to make good on that. I will expect you to tell me everything."

Solomon Shinra looked from his son-in-law to his daughter to Airlia and her parents. "Actually, I think it would be best to leave any questioning until tomorrow. Miss Marchand will surely need to become reacquainted with her parents and will need time to recover. And you…" He gazed hard at the AWOL general. "You have much to explain and I hope for your sake, you can explain your actions well. But I will let you first explain yourself to your wife. Report to my office first thing in the morning."

Sephiroth knew he'd promised his mother that he'd return immediately but found he could not yet leave his wife. Surely, she'd understand if he took a little while longer. Time to reassure his beloved that everything was alright now.

* * *

Airlia walked back with her parents as they tried to ask her questions, only to have no response. Maeve was unsure of what to do, because this was her little girl. She had suffered unimaginable horrors. Arnold merely remained quiet, studying the slim girl. She had grown into the spitting image of her mother with darker hair.

Once they went into their small apartment within the building, Airlia crumbled again. More of the pain that she had suffered, more of the nightmares came to the surface as she tried to push them back down as only nightmares. Maeve and Arnold helped her into an easy chair for her to relax in.

"Airlia, when you're ready to talk about what happened, we're here. I don't want to push you because it's obviously traumatic." Arnold said as he brought her a small cup of soothing chamomile tea.

She merely looked at it like it was foreign. Yet as the smell hit her, she sighed softly. Bringing it to her lips, she sipped on the steaming beverage as she felt it soothe her inside. "When I was helping those two children… to escape with Rude… I couldn't run, it would slow them down because I was just beaten again for wasting fruit. But it was worth it… both beatings… I saved lives by getting the message to Annaliese about the reactor. Then the second beating, after getting the children away… it was for being a 'traitor,'" she spat the word before continuing, "and for giving the children to Rude."

A small clearing of the throat came, making the family aware someone else was at the door. Maeve allowed the man in, to see it was the aforementioned man. He gave her a strange sort of smile, like he was sorry, but yet he hadn't had much practice at it. "I'm sorry Miss Airlia, for not being able to get you out of danger at the time. My priority was the young Sephy, and the little girl you put in my arms too."

Airlia shook her head, "No, I accepted whatever my fate would be the moment they knew I had been giving messages to you all."

Maeve tried to hug her daughter, but the stiffness was still prevalent. Airlia looked unsure of what to say, "Rude, could you… please? I need to show them something. They deserve to know what was done…"

He nodded as he stepped out for a moment. Airlia stood after setting her tea down. She had to show them at least some of it… They deserved to see it and she knew it was bound to come out someday anyways. She lifted the hem of her loose shirt to show the stitches, the bruises and scars as Maeve cried out in horror. Arnold merely stood rigidly, he would allow his wife to cry for the moment, but he didn't want Airlia seeing his own tears at the moment. She kept her shirt up, not showing above the edges of her rib cage as she turned around for them to see her back. Long welts marred her, and fresh boot prints from an apparent stomping.

Maeve could barely keep her stomach contents where they were as a glance at her husband showed the pain he felt for his daughter. She lowered her shirt as she spoke, "I just don't want you to think that I'm not trying to hug. I want to hug my parents, but it _hurts_ to do so. So please…" her voice cracked, "please don't be mad…"

Arnold came over to her and kissed the top of her head, "I couldn't ever be mad at you Air."

Maeve joined in, once her husband gave her some room where she wasn't worried about touching something that hurt. A knock on the door arrived as Rude came in with Dr. Hojo. "Solomon mentioned that you'd be getting ready for bed. I've brought a gentle sedative for Airlia as her wounds may make it hard for her to sleep." He left out the fact that she was likely to have nightmares, and that the sedative was strong to try and keep her dreams blank.

She laid in bed as the medicine took effect quickly, rendering her asleep in moments.

* * *

Walking into her apartment, Anna was prepared to sit Sephiroth down for a serious talk. However, she'd forgotten that as late as it was, Rude would have Sephy home, feeding the boy his supper.

The little boy jumped up from his plate of chicken nuggets and french fries. "Mommy!" he ran over to her and hugged her. "You're okay!"

Sephiroth stared in shock as his wife got down on her knees to hold the little boy. "Oh Sephy, how much sugar did your Uncle Rude give you?"

"It wasn't Uncle Rude, it was Uncle Reno. He brought me some candy! But Uncle Rude said I need to eat my dinner first. I only had five pieces before," the little boy told her.

Annaliese sighed. "Thank you for watching him Rude. Things got a little crazy down there."

"Yes Ms Annaliese. I will take my leave," he stopped seeing the long-missing general. _What was he supposed to say to this development?_ "Good night." He left quickly but took up a place of guard outside the apartment door.

Anna waited until Rude had gone and wiped ketchup from Sephy's upper lip. Sephiroth finally found the words. "Anna?"

Anna didn't turn around. "I was going to tell you. The night you were supposed to be coming home. I made us a big, fancy dinner and everything. Well, I ordered a fancy dinner. But...then Father came in...he said…" She clutched her son to her. "He said…"

"Mommy," Sephy interrupted. "Who's dat?"

Anna picked up the boy. "Sephy, this is...your father…Sephiroth, this is your son."

Sephiroth looked with awe at the toddler. "My son...I'm a...I'm a father?" He held his stomach in pained shock. _How could he just leave her like that? Leave her to have this baby all by herself. _"My darling...I am sorry. If I had known…" _Mother must have known though. Why didn't she tell him? This changed things. He couldn't go back now. _"Hello Sephy…" he finally said to the little boy.

Sephy looked up at the man. His Mommy had told him all kinds of stories about his Daddy being this big hero, someone strong and brave. "Daddy?" He held out his arms and fairly flung himself over to grab onto the man's neck. "Daddy!"

Sephiroth held his son the way he'd always wished his father would have held him. "My son...my son...it's okay. It's okay. Daddy's home. And Daddy's never going away again." He couldn't go back. His duty was to care for his family first. It wasn't his job to play the hero and save the world.

Anna's irritation at his disappearance faded as father and son met for the first time. "Well, why don't we all sit down and have dinner. I'll cook up some of those nuggets and fries for us." She went to the freezer and pulled out the bag of chicken nuggets and crinkle cut fries. She put them on a cookie sheet and stuck them in the oven. "It'll be ready in about five minutes. Sephy you should sit while I reheat yours." It had gotten very cold in the short time.

"How old are you now Sephy?" Sephiroth asked.

Sephy proudly held up four fingers. "4 1/2! And I know my ABCs already! Listen! ABCDE..."

Anna giggled as her son sung the Alphabet Song for his father. He stumbled over some of the letters and said LNNOP instead LMNOP but it didn't change the look of pride and absolute joy at his son's accomplishment.

"Now I know my ABCs next time won't you sing with me," Sephy finished.

Sephiroth clapped. "Very good son. Anna darling, our son's a genius!"

Anna laughed out loud. Only such a proud father could hear the Alphabet Song and decide his son was an intellectual prodigy from that. She brought over the reheated nuggets and fries for her son and served up the freshly cooked servings for Sephiroth and herself.

* * *

Sephiroth's alive? How will the others react to this new?


	7. Disc 1 Part 4: Confrontations

Author's note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 4: 

Confrontations

Rufus frowned as he recalled the report. His friend had her childhood stripped from her so deeply as he thought about how to deal with that. He was also still pissed at Sephiroth. Solomon sighed heavily as he sat down in his chair. He ran a hand through the remains of his hair. "Rufus, I know you want to confront Ms. Lockhart about Airlia… I do too. But given how much this has affected us, I'm going to have Tseng and Rude do it."

He didn't miss his son's brief expression of rage at not being able to confront one of the tormentors. "We're just too close to the situation. Airlia needs our help more and I'm still debating on allowing her to ask a question of the woman. It would help her, but if the answer doesn't make any sense to her… it could kill her. She and Sephiroth need to be our main focus right now."

Rufus nodded curtly, his father had a point. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to remember the burnt unicorn. It had become symbolic now… the death of innocence. He couldn't get the images out of his head of what had happened to the young woman. Still, it gave him an idea. A cruel, sadistic idea to scare the hell out of the brunette sitting in the cell cooling her heels.

He turned to see the silent shadows. Tseng spoke enough, but often time he remained quiet. "I have an idea, would you be willing to do something for me during interrogation tomorrow?"

Tseng raised a single eyebrow. When his boss got that tone in his voice, it never meant anything good. "What is it boss?"

Rufus smirked as he explained it, and gave them a thick packet. One that Hojo had redone, stating only about the recent attacks on Airlia. "Show Ms. Lockhart this packet. Show her the pictures and details inside. I want her to know what supporting that 'group' did to her. This will be what we need to break her and make her spill information on the rest of the organization."

Solomon whistled low. He knew that Rufus was hitting below the belt, but that group… they didn't deserve to have punches pulled. With that plan in mind, they knew that while the Turks were interrogating Tifa, they would be interrogating Sephiroth. Let him have the night to rest with his daughter and their son, but then they would deal with him afterwards.

* * *

Night passed by slowly as Airlia slept in her dead sleep while in Cloud's cell showed two who couldn't sleep. The blond soldier sat on the cot while he studied the girl in pink.

"SOLDIER huh?" The brunette asked as he nodded. She smiled, "That means you must have known Zack."

Cloud blinked. "Zack? Yeah, he was my superior actually."

Aeris grinned, "Yeah. He was my boyfriend. But he died when a reactor malfunctioned…" She became silent as the pain gripped her again.

Cloud shook his head, "It wasn't a reactor malfunction… It was a terrible tragedy." However a fist slammed into the wall behind him, telling him where Tifa was.

"Sephiroth destroyed it, and Nibelheim. He massacred dozens and that included Zack. He killed my father!" The angry brunette nearly screamed.

Cloud muttered, "Tifa, shut up. I know you're angry. I am too. But it doesn't give you the right to hold a young woman captive."

Aeris, feeling a bit out of her depth, became silent as she laid down on her cot and attempted to sleep. Cloud however, remained awake, guilt eating at him for not asking about why the girl was so meek.

* * *

Sephiroth gladly helped his wife bathe Sephy and put the boy to bed. He was surprised that the child had requested HE be the one to read his bedtime story. The only one to ever show him any kind of affection was his dear Anna. It was a new thrill to be wanted and even needed by someone so small.

Finally the boy was asleep and he joined his wife in their bedroom. The bedroom they had not shared in five years. They prepared for bed as if everything was normal, but he could tell by her demeanor that it was not. She dressed into her nightgown, trying her hardest not to look at him.

"I'm sorry my love...I know the last five years haven't been easy for you," he tried to tell her.

She hugged herself. "Do you? Do you really understand what I'm feeling right now? You disappeared. I thought you were dead! Forget for a minute, that I had to be pregnant, alone and had to raise our son, alone. I thought you were dead!" Anna trembled and fought back tears. "I could have accepted it if you had called and said you'd be gone for awhile as long as there was good reason. You let me think you were dead!"

Sephiroth knew he'd handled this all wrong. "I did have good reason. I just wanted to protect you. I discovered a great power in myself but I didn't know how to control it yet. I feared I might hurt you by accident."

"See! Now would it have been so hard to go to a phone and call me and tell me that?" She asked.

Sephiroth laughed. "I guess not. I'm sorry my sweet. I swore up and down I would never do anything to hurt you and it seems I broke my promise by trying to keep it." He put his arms around her. "I will never leave you again. Not like that. I promise." He would have to tell his mother that he just couldn't leave his family. They needed him. His wife needed him as did his son.

* * *

Morning came and everyone awoke with a sense of unease. Well everyone but Cloud. Airlia froze for a moment before she opened her eyes. However when it registered in her mind that she was laying on a bed, tears flooded her eyes. _I… I'm free… I'm … I'm home…_ She slowly got up, to see her parents sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Next to them was a small fire safe that almost entranced her. Maeve smiled when she saw her daughter. "I know it's been a while, but I've never forgotten. I made your favorite breakfast, pancakes with syrup and fresh fruit."

Airlia nodded as she walked over to the table and took a small bite. Once it went down and her stomach reminded just how unhappy it was being empty, she promptly devoured the food. When it was done, she looked at the safe. "Is that…"

Arnold nodded. "Our fireproof safe survived the fire as it had been designed to." He opened it to show her scrapbook. It brought back flashes of memories. A tiny unicorn that Rufus had won for her when Palmer went down into the dunk tank. Later on, how he had playfully pushed her into the pool after she had put her unicorn into the room. She giggled as she remembered taking him in with her. The look on his face had been priceless. She flipped through it as she saw the dried white roses. She closed the book as she saw the blue roses sitting in the box. She hadn't remember saving the roses but her mother chuckled. "You had been so shocked that you got the bouquet, that you wanted to save the white roses. While we couldn't fit in the unicorn, we had been able to put the blue silk roses in there."

Airlia gaped as she remembered the scene. "I… I remember it. I was so happy that Anna had been able to marry the one she loved."

A knock on the door halted everything as Arnold stood up to answer it. "Ah Doctor Hojo, what brings you by this morning?"

He gave them a small smile, "I'm here with daytime medicine for Airlia. It'll ease her pain while she recovers, while not putting her fast to sleep."

Arnold nodded, as he observed the bottle. "Thank you Hojo. Would you like anything to eat? We've only just finished making breakfast though Airlia has quite the appetite it seems."

Hojo chuckled, he was finding it easier to mask the unease. "No, but thanks. I have a lot of tests to run still on other matters." He suspected something else, but it wasn't his place to make it known. Time would reveal it, as it always does. He excused himself while Arnold brought the medicine over to his daughter.

* * *

While Arnold and Maeve were still getting used to Airlia being home Solomon Shinra had been thinking long and hard about if Airlia was going to be able to question Tifa, even to ask one question. He had decided it wasn't wise. the girl had been widely traumatised by the events and should only relax for the time being. If he got his hands on the leader, he had no doubt in his mind he would let her question him then. And perhaps even go so far as to allow his son and daughter question the bastard. A knock on the door stilled his thoughts, "Come in."

He wasn't surprised when his son's head poked through the small opening. "Father, shall we go question his royal assness for his vanishing act?"

Solomon nodded, "Yes, then after I think it would be good for you to spend some time with your young lady. She has been through a nightmare and deserves a lot of care."

Rufus nodded in agreement, "Yes, and I have something that belongs to her… It should help her to think of the happier times before this hell happened."

Nodding, the pair proceeded to leave the room to go find Sephiroth…

* * *

As ordered Sephiroth reported to the office as soon as he helped his wife feed and dress their boy. His priorities were back where they belonged. His family topped the list.

"Forgive my tardiness sir, I had to help with my son," he explained as he entered the office.

"As you should have." Solomon stated simply. "Let's start simple. Where were you?"

Sephiroth sat down. "I was training in the Northern Crater. While in Nibelheim, the powers Hojo always said I would have awakened in the close proximity of the alien lifeform Jenova. They drove me temporarily mad and I lost control over them." He remembered that terrible day. "I hurt...I killed many innocent people that day. It was strange. It didn't feel like it was me. Everything was just a blur, I had tunnel vision. It was me. I accept responsibility for my actions sir. I killed my best friend. Cloud was able to stop me and I fell from the reactor. Jenova used the mako stream to take me to safety in the crater. I woke there not long after and I knew I had to train to control my powers. Or it could happen again."

Shinra sat down. "Your reason for staying away is valid. What's your excuse for not letting us know?"

Sephiroth sighed uneasily. "None beyond for a while I was still afraid of my powers. Afraid they'd go out of control again while I was in that same town. I didn't… couldn't… risk that on them, or on you all sir."

He nodded, he'd expected something like that. "While it's understandable, it's still inexcusable. After you got in control of your abilities, you should have sought out a phone."

There was an uneasy silence before a door knock sounded. Shinra frowned, it had better be who he thought it was and not something stupid. "Come in."

Rufus walked through the door and saw Sephiroth there as he shut the door behind him. "You bastard!" The vice-president spat as he came towards the silver haired man. "There is no excuse in this world for leaving your wife in the lurch for five years. Five fucking years."

Sephiroth understood why Sephy was left out of it. The child hadn't been made known yet. Standing, he braced himself for whatever the strawberry blond man would do. Rufus fisted his hand and launched it into the man's gut, only to be met with what felt like a brick wall. It may not have hurt him, and it sure as hell stung his hand, but it had felt good.

Suddenly he stopped, realizing in that moment why he had wanted to punch him. He saw both women in his life suffering and he was powerless to stop either. Cursing himself he sent a deadly glare to Sephiroth. "You ever do that again, and I swear it, you'll live to regret it."

Sephiroth didn't even try to defend himself to his brother-in-law. There was no defense, Rufus was right. No excuse could justify his choice to not even make contact. Though Mother had insisted...no, he was an adult at the time. He could just as well have made the decision to go make the call, or even just send a letter.

"The destruction of Nibelheim has been paid for already, the town repaired. The survivors given recompense. However," Solomon said quietly. "Something must be done. You say you lost control of your powers, that they led you to massacre a small town. People say they saw the madness in your eyes as you put your sword through their loved ones and burned their homes and belongings."

Sephiroth felt the guilt inside of him. "I know...I know what I did was unforgivable and will accept any punishment you choose to give."

"It is...fortunate for you that my daughter would be very hurt if I decided to do what would normally be done in this situation. I honestly don't know what to do about this," Shinra went to the window.

Sephiroth stood. "I understand. Let me make it easy," he unsheathed his sword and laid it on the desk. "I hereby resign my commission. Or you can call it dishonorably discharged. I understand if there must be more but this is all I can think of right now. I'd offer my own life as payment if I could afford to. I couldn't hurt my wife that way though. Nor my son."

Shinra took a deep breath. "Go see Hojo. He will want to make sure you aren't still injured after all this time away. Then return to your apartment." He just couldn't bring himself to order Sephiroth's death. Not when he knew his daughter would be heartbroken to lose her husband a second time. But how to let him off so easy without dishonoring his victims and denying their surviving family closure?

* * *

Rufus sighed as he nursed his injured hand. It wasn't broken, but it hurt a hell of a lot. Still, it had felt good to get out some of his anger… the bastard had deserved it for abandoning his sister. Walking back to his room, he saw the little toy unicorn still sitting on the shelf.

He smiled as he grabbed it and left - heading back to Maeve and Arnold's residence. Knocking on it, he was greeted with Maeve's smiling face. "Rufus, won't you come in?"

Smiling a little, he came inside as she quickly closed the door behind him. Even after all of the abuse Airlia had suffered, she still remained this fragile, beautiful woman he had always seen her growing into. Her eyes still showed their fear of the situation, fear that it was all a dream. His own eyes dimmed a little before he coughed a bit. "When we were cleaning out the burnt house… I saw this and knew that you were still alive. As you know, very little survived the fire…" _It wasn't the complete truth, but she didn't need to know it. She just needs good memories to help revive her spirit._ He held his hand out with the small unicorn and was rewarded with a bright smile that reached her eyes. Seeing those blue-grey orbs shine in happiness told him the white lie was worth it.

She reached out and grabbed the unicorn, bringing it close to her. Airlia had thought it was gone forever. "Rufus… thank you. I think part of me buried the good memories, something to give me hope at night while I was there… but after so long… it's so hard to remember them. But this… my scrapbook… Thank you."

He only smiled saying nothing. She sat the unicorn on her bed, specifically on the pillow before turning back to him. However, the movement ripped something as she gripped for anything, ending up bearing down on the table as her silver purple shirt that Shinra had grabbed for her turned darker with her blood.

Crying out in pain, Rufus swooped her into his arms as the group hurried back to Hojo. Hojo wasn't overly surprised with seeing the group there. He had hoped what he did was enough for her since he wasn't adept at magic with the materia. Rufus turned to Hojo, "please, stop the bleeding!"

The man nodded, "I have to see it, but she has such extensive scarring where it likely occurred that it's hard to predict if the stitches remain."

Rufus nodded, "Here's what we do. You stop the bleeding, whatever you must do Hojo. I'll use materia on her to seal the wound while the internals heal."

They worked together to seal the tear back up as Rufus winced. He had seen the photos, but they still did nothing in comparison to the actual injuries and scars. He wanted to go beat someone… again. He considered how she must feel - the shame and agony and knew that it would take a lot for him to get her to see how beautiful she is regardless of those marks.

Once it was sealed, he focused his magic on her and sealed the wound enough that the stitches would remain in place for the rest of the natural healing process that she had to go through. Magic was not something to be used flippantly for the backlash could end up killing her instead of healing.

She groaned as she awoke. Her stomach felt like it was ablaze. "What… what happened?" Maeve shook her head.

"Don't worry about it honey. You're gonna be okay. Let's get you back to bed." She said as Airlia nodded.

She moved very slowly and in rigid motions to try and ease the pain there as she saw the vice president and blushed, until she saw the blood on his shirt. "Are you okay Rufus?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Airlia. Let's just make sure you get back to the apartment and rest some."

His only thought was he wanted to put his foot up all of Avalanche and make sure they didn't have kids. They walked slowly back to the Marchand's apartment as Rufus tilted his head back. He had to wonder how things were going in the interrogation. When they arrived, he helped her into bed to try and rest as he saw her hold the unicorn to her like a life preserver. Bending over, he kissed her cheek. "Welcome home Air. Welcome home."

She blushed at his nickname for her. Yeah he had called her that in the past during some of the get togethers, but somehow things were… different. She could see he had developed well, even as she began to fall asleep again, becoming even more handsome… but there was no way he could love her in her physical state…

* * *

Tseng and Rude had prepared the interrogation room quite well. They had shackled Ms. Lockhart to the chair, with a trash can just to her left and right. The busty brunette was making herself heard that she didn't appreciate it.

"When I get out of here you assholes are gonna pay! You killed my family and all of Nibelheim in that incident five years ago!"

Rude frowned as his eyes made contact with Tifa. "No, you will listen well Ms. Lockhart. You and your _band_ of merry misfits who call themselves Avalanche. They kidnapped that girl who was rescued." He was uncomfortable speaking so much, but they knew if it was coming from the silent one, she might listen.

Tifa spat at him, "They didn't kidnap her! They rescued her!"

Tseng frowned. "Really Ms. Lockhart? Ever wonder why she didn't speak, or why she didn't look up?"

The woman was quick to respond. "Simple, she was a mute. At least that's what Barret said."

Rude slammed his fist onto the table. "Really? A mute? Then tell me why she sobbed? Tell me why she can say who we are?"

The brown eyed woman blinked. "That's a lie! You're just trying to make me think she was kidnapped!"

Tseng turned on a monitor and played back the article from when Airlia went missing. Tifa started to turn a shade of grey. "Then that would mean she was a prisoner of war…"

Tseng opened the file and slammed it down onto the table. "Look at the results of what our esteemed Doctor Hojo found. He found that these injuries alone are either from the day we rescued her, or within the past few days. Look at these photos."

He laid out each photo, and saw the pain swim in the brunette's eyes. "She was told not to look up and beaten into it, so that no one may recognize her to save her. She was threatened into not running away. She broke that the moment they took a child hostage. She rushed the children into Rude's arms and told him to go because she was too injured to go with him. Look at these bleeding cuts, gashes, welts and boot prints. How she survived is a miracle. So answer me this, is it that you really hate Shinra, or that you just hate Sephirtoh? Because if it's just Sephiroth, you have no reason to attack us when we're trying to save people from being killed. Reactor 1, the one you idiots blew up could have killed thousands, but she risked her life to tell us so that we could save everyone."

Tifa looked at all of the photos and turned to the trash can on her right and hurled what little was in her stomach. She had helped those men to keep that woman prisoner by not questioning it. _What have I done?_

* * *

Is Tifa really as innocent as she seems? Stay tuned!


	8. Disc 1 Part 5: Plans Unfurled

Author's note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself.

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 5: 

Plans Unfurled

Barret growled as he slammed a fist on the table in his bar. He had lost two allies that day. His anger grew further at the loss of the Shinra Princess and youngling. Finally it hit the boiling limit when he found out his daughter was gone! He screamed as he let a few bullets fly in his anger. It had all been _her_ fault. Turning to Biggs and Wedge, "You two, find me a way immediately into the Shinra Tower. Use our contacts if needed. I must get my daughter back, and I will make that bitch suffer for betraying us!"

* * *

In the excitement of everything; Airlia's rescue, the return of her husband, even her son's safety; Anna was disturbed at how absentminded she had become. She went in search of Cloud first and surely Aeris must have been given a room to sleep in as late as it had been.

She went to the jail on the 67th floor. This was a temporary holding area designed to hold suspects until they could be questioned. A Grunt stopped her continuing passage.

"Lady Shinra, it is not safe beyond this point. The people who kidnapped you are being held here," the grunt stated.

Anna waved her hand. "Allow me through Private. Cloud is not the one who kidnapped me. In fact he saved my life. I wish to speak with him."

The Grunt could not deny her direct order. "Very well Ma'am, but I stay with you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Very well Private. Take me to Cloud's cell and unlock it. I will not talk through a door."

The Grunt bowed slightly. "Yes Ma'am." He took the keycard to the second cell and swiped it. "Prisoner Cloud Strife, you have a visitor."

Cloud and Aeris stood up together and Anna fairly shrieked. "Aeris, what are you doing in here?"

"They arrested me in the confusion. I haven't been able to get two words in either," Aeris explained. She had known somehow her friend would be down here to rescue her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll make this right. Don't you worry. Private, I want Miss Gainsborough taken to my apartment and served the finest breakfast imaginable. Serve her tea and tend to her every need. You will also send a message to the Sector 5 slums notifying her mother that she is safe."

The Grunt bowed again. "Yes Ma'am." Only her father's orders superseded the Shinra Princess. "Miss Gainsborough if you will follow me."

Aeris was unsure but Anna nodded. "I just need to talk to Cloud for a bit. I'll join you shortly. Oh...and don't be shocked to see Sephiroth. He finally got home last night."

Aeris' eyes went wide as did Cloud. A voice from the next door cell called back. "He's **what**!"

Anna called back. "Tifa, is that you? Are you alright?"

Tifa growled darkly, "That bastard is alive?! Fuck you Cloud, I'm not keeping this under the lid. That bastard destroyed our town, not a faulty reactor! I'm going to kick his ass!"

Cloud called out just as those words came out of Tifa's lips. "Tifa no!" He turned to Anna. "Don't listen to her Anna. What do you mean Sephiroth is back?"

Anna looked towards Tifa's cell. "He's back. He came home last night. He told me he discovered a new power and he needed to train it or he was afraid he might hurt me or others."

Tifa scoffed, "Yeah right! Why would I take the word of the Shinra Princess? Hell, I doubt those photos your moronic guards tried to show me. There's no way Barret would have done that to anyone!"

"Don't call me that! Why do you guys hate me so much anyway! And Barret did do all of that! Stop denying the truth! Now tell me, what did I do to make all of you hate me!" Anna shouted. She couldn't take it anymore.

A scoffing noise came from Tifa's mouth. "Why should I listen to you Princess? You just run to daddy when you need money. He gave you everything while others had to scrimp and save to have a life, but they will never reach the heights you got to without even trying! Just as you refuse to show me these pictures are real. Stupid princess, believing that your father told you the truth on Sephiroth's history. On what happened to my hometown!"

"Of course I believe my father. My father wouldn't lie to me. And I'm the bad guy because I have money? That's stupid...money isn't everything. Sephiroth and I share a small apartment where we can raise our son. And what does your hometown have to do with me! I've never seen your hometown." Anna shouted. "Now how about giving me a valid reason to hate me?"

Tifa screamed angrily, "Because you have a child with a murderer! He slaughtered my father, most of the villagers of Nibelheim! And because you're sitting there, profiting from the slow murder of our world!"

Cloud shouted. "Tifa stop! She didn't know! Is her child responsible for him? Is she?" Cloud didn't like Sephiroth but he would not allow his friend to be blamed.

"Cloud why are you defending her! Do you have some sort of crush on this rich bitch!" Tifa retorted.

Anna was standing there in shock, unable to speak at the accusations. She stood there for a full three minutes before an arm settled around her.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud started in shock at the sudden appearance of the man he hated.

Anna didn't look. "Is it true? Did you do what she says you did?"

Sephiroth frowned, "When I said I lost control of the power I had found in myself… It had been at Nibelheim. Unfortunately, many died. Nothing will change that, and I can only bear whatever hatred they have for me because of it." He then forced his voice to go louder. "But I will not tolerate you misdirecting your hate for me onto my wife. She is innocent of all of this mess. Am I understood Cloud? Ms. Lockhart?"

Anna turned back to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me this before? And Cloud is the one who's been defending me. Don't be angry at him."

Cloud glared at Sephiroth. "Did you tell her about Jenova? Or were you saving that surprise too?"

Hearing what obviously sounded like a woman's name, Anna's eyes went wide. "Jenova? Who?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I haven't gotten that far yet Cloud. I only got home yesterday to find my wife in tears, nearly being killed. I find out that I have a son and her best friend had been brutalized. Speaking about what happened in the past when it can't be changed wasn't a necessity at that moment. Now as for who Jenova is… She… she saved me. She took me to the northern crater where I healed and trained to control my powers so that it might never go out of control again. So remember that well Cloud. I've lived with the guilt on my conscience for five years. Now how long were you with Avalanche? Every day you're not cleared of the guilt of the young woman they had to save."

Cloud stared down his former commanding officer. On the other side of the wall, Tifa shouted. "Barret would never hurt anyone! He's a...good man! He's trying to save this planet from being destroyed by Shinra's mako reactors."

"Tifa, shut up! Sephiroth's right in this case. We have no right to hold Anna or even Airlia responsible for what he did." Cloud declared.

While Tifa wasn't visible, they could assume she was glowering while she tried to defend Barret. "I am not holding her responsible for what happened in Nibelheim, only that she's profiting from the death of the planet itself! And I still say that they're lying! I want to see these 'injuries' for myself!"

Anna grabbed her own master keycard and swiped it, opening Tifa's cell. "I will have a guard escort you to see her. And you _will_ apologize to her for ignoring the abuse! And then, that same guard will escort you to Junon to see the Hydro-Plant. Will that convince you?"

Tifa nodded, "Yes. Then I will apologize to her, and that would convince me. But only if you promise to eventually convert everyone away from mako."

Anna nodded, "Well if you notice, our personnel here don't personally use materia. It's crystal mako. We have some on hand, of course, for emergency situations. Airlia was one of them. I was told that earlier today a simple movement tore a stitch so they had to use it to try and close the wound to allow the stitches take hold and hopefully not tear again. Nevermind the fact the only reason she seems to be alive, according to Dr. Hojo, is that Airlia sustained abuse for so long, it actually formed protective scarring inside her - almost like a bullet proof vest of scar. That takes _years_ to develop."

Tifa hid her pale face as she turned to the guard. "When you're ready."

Anna pulled out her cell phone. "Yes Security. I need three guards up to the 67th Floor. Send Tseng as well." She put her phone away. "I hope you understand I must protect her. My brother as well, who is currently with her. Now, as for your bullshit reasons earlier, I never asked for my wealth. All I ever asked for was for a mother and a father, a warm bed to sleep in, and a hot meal in my stomach. I've dealt with bullying all of my childhood because I happened to be adopted by the richest family in the world. Should I have turned him down?"

Sephiroth put his arms around his wife, comforting her. "Any answer Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa somehow found herself speechless as she remained still. Before long, the guards arrived with Tseng as they looked questioningly at Anna. "What is the matter Ms. Annaliese?"

"Miss Lockhart requests permission to visit Miss Marchand. She wishes to extend her deepest, most sincerest apologies," she looked at Tifa. "Don't you Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa frowned, "Yes. I owe her my apologies for believing Barret about her status. I want to hear her story from her lips for myself though. I want to see these injuries for myself, not through pictures."

"And then she wants to visit both the Junon Hydro-Plant and the Rocket Town Wind Plant, to confirm for herself what I have told her regarding the future of energy where Shinra is involved," She explained.

Tseng nodded. He could tell by her tone that this was meant as a punishment more than granting a simple request. He knew her well enough to tell that clearly Miss Lockhart had a issued a challenge and Anna had risen to it. He ignored Sephiroth, having heard from the President that Sephiroth had been discharged. "Come Miss Lockhart. I hope you don't mind me warning you that if you try and harm Young Master Shinra or the Marchands, I shoot first and ask questions later."

Tifa nodded as she followed the lead guard while Tseng remained behind her - to watch her every move as they proceeded to the apartment the Marchands had near the medical ward. When they arrived, the guard knocked on the door. Maeve opened it just a little and saw the guard. "What is it Robert?" She then saw the woman amongst them and frowned deeply. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Tseng knew that Maeve would have been aware of Airlia's rescue in it's entirety. "Ms. Lockhart wishes to extend her apologies to Airlia after hearing her entire story. She also wishes to see the …" He couldn't bring himself to try and say … _the marks from the hell she endured…_

Maeve however was perceptive enough to know what it was as she pushed greying strands out of her face. "She has no right to see my daughter like that. She can hear the story, but not see the abuse marks."

However, Airlia's voice called out. "Mother, who wishes to see me?"

Maeve turned to her daughter and frowned. "Ms. Lockhart."

Airlia nodded, "She can come in. She should see what she did by doing nothing." Rufus masked his surprise. He knew which stage she was moving into. _Rage_. He wanted to laugh, because he knew the stories of Tifa Lockhart. Toughest bitch in Midgar was the rumor, but she was going to face something far worse.

Tifa was ushered in with the guards and the Turk who kept his eyes to the woman before him. Airlia explained every detail, leaving out the parts that were from the nightmare. After all that had to only be a nightmare. _Right?_

Tifa balked as she sat down while Airlia stood with Rufus nearby to assist her should she need it. When the time came, Airlia raised the hem of her shirt and showed her the abdomen as the guards had to stifle their shock and horror that one person could survive. She turned slowly as the busty brunette observed actual boot prints on the young woman's back. Rufus helped to hold the shirt when her fingers grazed painful spots. He wanted to will the pain away, to will the agony away from this dear woman. When it was done, cold sapphire blue eyes turned to the brunette as the young Shinra coldly demanded, "So what say you now Tifa? What do you say to this woman who endured six years of hell? She didn't have to tell me that she was beaten into not talking, not lifting her head. Anyone looking at her would know this is true." He looked at his uneasy lady and helped her to recline against the bed, angled to make it easier for her to rest.

Tifa saw the small unicorn that was sitting in the corner. "How old was she when she was grabbed?"

Maeve had to try and not cry, she had spent too many tears on the loss and recovery of her daughter. Airlia needed the people around her to be strong while she recovered. "Fifteen years old."

Tseng's fist clenched tightly. He promised himself he was going to deal with sector seven in the end game plan that day. That would be the true first step to healing for this young lady, for this family to heal.

* * *

Sephiroth couldn't look at either Anna or Cloud. "I don't know what I can say. There's nothing I can do to change what I've done Cloud. I'm working to make sure it never happens again. I've already resigned my commission. I gave the Masamune to President Shinra and I am now unarmed."

Anna gasped. "You gave Father your sword. I got that for you!" Had he forgotten her gift to him.

"Yes, my darling, I know. But I wanted to be unarmed, just in case." He forced himself to look at Cloud. "I understand if you can never forgive me. I still can't forgive myself. Come my darling, I do believe you have a guest and I must see Dr Hojo on the President's orders."

Anna nodded shortly and went to hug Cloud. "I am sorry, I didn't know but...I believe him when he says he didn't mean for it to happen. And surely you trust me."

Cloud didn't know what to say as Anna left. Before Sephiroth followed, the man turned back. "I know you saved her life. I do need to thank you for that"

* * *

Sephiroth put his hand on his head as he heard a voice in his head. "_Son, where are you? You promised to return directly after finding her safe?"_

"_Mother, I can't come back yet. Yes she's safe. But…" he stammered. "I have a son. She thought I was dead for five years. I can't come back yet."_

_Jenova's voice was urgent. "Son you must return. Your training is not yet finished. The Cetra will be rising soon. You must return."_

"_Mother it's not my job to save the world! That's part of what led me to go crazy five years ago!" Sephiroth fairly shouted at her. "I have priorities. I must see to them before I can come back! I'm sorry!"_

"_Sephiroth, if you don't…" Jenova trailed off._

"_Mother, I have an idea, why don't you come here? You can meet my wife and your grandson," Sephiroth suggested. "Then once everything is settled down here, I will go with you."_

_Jenova sighed. "Son...you really should come back here."_

"_Mother, you can help me control my powers. So you can help me here. I can't leave my wife after so long."_

The pain in his head cut off as she broke the connection. Eventually, that pain would go away once he learned to recognize the signal of coming communications between them. He was still learning that part however.

"Sephiroth," A familiar voice called to him. Sternness colored the tone and Sephiroth knew he was about to be scolded again for disappearing.

"Professor Hojo, please, I've already been scolded by my wife, my father-in-law, my brother-in-law, almost everyone, I really don't need it from you," Sephiroth told the scientist, only for a hand to connect with his cheek.

"Now get this brat, I raised your sorry ass. You're never too old for me to turn over my knee," Hojo warned him. "What if you'd become ill! What if you didn't have the medicines I'd devised specifically to help your sensitive constitution! I was worried sick!" He grabbed the man by the ear and dragged him over to an exam table. "Sit!"

Sephiroth sat and looked at the containment unit across from him, containing a big red lion. "What's that?"

"That, if you must know, is your son's birthday present. Every little boy needs a pet. I thought a cat would do him well and the creature would make a good bodyguard," Hojo explained while he grabbed his gear. "Now hush while I look you over."

* * *

Tifa walked back out with the guards while Rufus looked longingly at the young woman who was struggling to heal. Every time she described a blow to her body, he felt his heart clench. He went over to get her nightly medicine. Returning to her side, he helped her with the dosage. He brought the unicorn to her hands, seeing her eyes go to it as the medicine quickly started to render her asleep. She had gotten to confront one of her tormentors. And yet, as her eyes closed in slumber, he knew she had withheld something big from her talks. Something dark and frightening. He kissed her forehead as he brought the blanket around her lap.

Turning to Maeve and Arnold he gave a half bow. "I'll be back in the morning. I just want to make sure she takes it easy…"

The parents gave him a half smile, "We know there's more there. It's okay to be honest with us sir."

Rufus shook his head as he raked a hand through his hair. "I want it to be at her pace. She cared for me beyond my name, Arnold. She cared for my sister regardless that she was a Shinra. Others have only been after my family's wealth, or possibly physical appearance. But none have seeked to know my family as they truly are."

Maeve smiled with a nod. "We both appreciate that you're going at her pace. I don't care what others say, she is the first and foremost victim of this crazy battle between this company and those… creatures."

Rufus nodded as his mind drifted to his friend that had been caught up in the mess too. He had to find out what the spiky blond haired man had been thinking.

* * *

As ordered, Aeris was now being waited on hand and foot in the Sephiroth Family Apartment. She had been astonished to hear from her friend that Sephiroth was alive. What did it mean? Did it have anything to do with the strange feelings inside her.

Anna entered the apartment with her husband in tow. Her son was playing with Marlene in the Shinra Daycare. As much as he wanted to be with his daddy, Anna knew he needed interaction with other children. "I'm sorry about the confusion Aeris. It was a pretty hectic time."

Aeris nodded in agreement. "It was. What happened? Why did you and Cloud come literally crashing through the church roof?"

"Darling?" Sephiroth asked startled at the question. "I'd like to know that too."

Anna hadn't yet told her husband of her "adventures" in Sector Seven. "To make a long story really short, in attempt at diplomacy I ended up the hostage of Avalanche. Cloud saved my life when without him I would surely have died."

Sephiroth realized his feelings of danger were correct. "Well no more playing diplomat, my dear."

"Only if you promise no more half truths like last night," she warned him. Wisely, Aeris stayed out of their discussion. "Don't hide things from me just because you think I won't approve. No, I don't like what you did but I know you would never hurt anyone without a really good reason."

Sephiroth nodded. "I promise."

Anna accepted his promise and wrapped her arms around him. "Now, we have a guest. Were they good to you this time Aeris?" Anna turned her attentions to her friend.

Aeris nodded nervously. "Yeah, though Mom is going to be really worried about me. Message or not. So I really should be going soon. Besides, I don't want to get in the way of your...reunion."

"Nonsense," Anna declared. She sat at the kitchen table with Aeris. Sephiroth was about to join her when he felt that pain in hit his head again.

"_Mother?" He asked._

"_I've come as you've suggested my boy," Jenova stated. "Come down to the lobby and greet your mother properly."_

The connection broke abruptly and Sephiroth looked at his wife. "Darling, I'll be right back. I have someone to introduce you to."

* * *

While Airlia slept, Rufus made his way to the cell block. "I need to see the other man that you brought in. Cloud Strife."

The guards looked torn as Rufus raked a hand through his hair. "Look, he isn't going to hurt me. I'm armed and you're both here. I need to speak with him about his involvement with Avalanche."

They nodded before parting ways to let him through. Using his master keycard, he opened the cell door. "Cloud. We need to talk."

The spiky blond haired soldier nodded. "Yes, we do."

Rufus came in and sat opposite of the cot Cloud was on. "May I ask something, then you answer and if you have a question, you can ask me?"

Cloud shrugged, "Sure, seems fair to me."

Rufus nodded, "So Cloud. How long were you involved in Avalanche?"

The blue mako eyed man sighed. "Since about a month ago, but to clarify on it, I was ill from mako poisoning for the first three weeks. Then after almost a week I hadn't been to Seventh Haven, their headquarters. But almost immediately I was shuffled off to the first reactor. My turn. Why is Sephiroth still alive? I saw him die."

Rufus shook his head. "All I understand about that is Jenova helped him to the northern crater where he spent the last many years recovering and training so that he might not lose his control again. My turn. What happened when you met Airlia?"

Cloud shook his head. "I only met her really when we came back after destroying the reactor. I saw her briefly, but it wasn't enough to really see her. Then when Anna came and wanted the release of prisoners of war, that's when I put my foot down. I didn't know they had anyone as a prisoner. Barret took your sister prisoner, and I followed because I wanted to protect her. To get her to safety. My turn. Can you show me pictures of Airlia's injuries? While I didn't do them, I want to make amends."

Rufus nodded and pulled the worn packet he kept with him at all times. It was the symbol of his failure. He handed the packet over to Cloud. "These only go over the recent injuries she had gotten from them. But there's definite signs of long term beatings."

Cloud leafed through the packet, gaping at the wounds as he tried to wrap his head around that one woman could survive it. Rufus voiced what he knew, "I suspect they used healing materia in between so that she might endure the brutality for so long. To prevent her from dying so that they could punish her for their shortcomings anytime they wished. A living punching bag."

Cloud handed him the packet, "I want to offer you my services as a mercenary. To protect you both. If I had seen her injuries, I would have gotten her out myself."

Rufus considered it. He only destroyed one reactor… And it was one he was going to shut down anyways because of problems in the actual reactor. No one died thanks to his lady's selfless efforts. The man had also saved his sister and went willingly with Reno. "I will consider it. I have to ask her if she's okay with it. Because you were among her captors. Tifa didn't know, but she allowed her long time hatred for Sephiroth to transfer to Shinra. She allowed it to blind her to what was going on under her nose."

Cloud nodded, "Right. and she will understand it one day Rufus. I promise that. She's just hurt because the murder of her father, of many of the villagers of Nibelheim were slaughtered."

Rufus nodded, "Right. It's basically an untreated case of PTSD. She'll come around, and when it does, I won't force her to serve a sentence. Having that disorder makes her mentally unstable - and as such can't be held liable for her actions. So long as she didn't lay a hand on Airlia, I can look the other way. I just want her to get some help, mentally speaking."

Cloud nodded. "So do I. She was my best friend growing up in Nibelheim." Cloud was silent. "What about Sephiroth? Is he...will he be...you know...for Nibelheim?"

Rufus looked hard at Cloud. "Typically for something like this...but Father can hardly do that. Not without hurting my sister and my nephew. He's trying to find something that will satisfy all avenues. Especially since I believe him when he says he was not in control that day. You remember what he was like before Cloud? Would he ever willingly kill innocent people?"

Cloud thought about the man he once knew. He remembered the look of concern when the boy had appeared in training class that first day. He had lied about his age on his application and Sephiroth had known it. The man had later called him into his office and said that as long as he passed a rudimentary physical test then he could stay. It was simple things that a boy of the correct age should be able to do. He'd passed but only just. The man honored his promise. Later he'd become acquainted with Zack and Rufus and Anna. They all thought the world of Sephiroth and he wanted to know him the way they did. Zack gladly invited Cloud into the fold and together the four young men had wrought all kinds of mischief on the academy.

"No...he wouldn't," Cloud admitted. "It's just so unfair. He was my hero and he...he killed my mother."

"He's still human Cloud. Allow him his mistakes. He's hurting from this too. Now, tell me about Reactor 5."

The ex-SOLDIER explained all of the events that he was aware of from before the situation went out of control, to crashing into the church in sector five. "I shielded her from the impact of the fall. I couldn't let her be hurt. I'm sorry I ever got involved with Avalanche."

Rufus stood. "I have other work that must be done. You will need to stay in holding a little longer but I'm going to discuss this with Airlia. If what she tells me checks out then I may be able to release you."

Cloud nodded and the guard escorted Rufus away. The door shut and he sat back on the cot.


	9. Disc 1 Part 6: Revenge

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 6:

Revenge

Airlia ate with her parents, as she found herself no longer jumping at the shadows. She was still aware, but she was thankful to just be home, to be safe… Her mother smiled as she turned on the television to find the news channel.

A young woman with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes came on, dressed in a neat blue suit. "Topping the news is that of the terrible tragedy that unfolded in Sector Seven. The plate's central support beam snapped, crashing down on the sector completely covering it. It is unknown how many victims there were in this horrible event. We will bring you more details as it unfolds."

Maeve frowned as her daughter paused and gave the screen her full attention. "Airlia? Honey, it's okay. You're safe."

The shaken woman merely shook her head. "I'm… I'm not sure what to make of that news. It… it's good that they can't come after me again, but they aren't sure of who was caught in it… What if some of them survived… What if they come after me?"

Arnold came over to his daughter and tried to give her a small hug. "Sweetheart, you think anyone is going to let them anywhere near you even if they did survive?"

* * *

Anna watched the news while waiting for her husband to return from downstairs, tears in her eyes. She thought about the innocent people who had no ties to Avalanche. The spies in her father's employ that had willingly sacrificed themselves to assure no others could be hurt by Avalanche. Shaking, she buried her face in her hands. "I tried...I'm sorry…"

* * *

Sephiroth took the elevator down to the lobby on the first floor. He found his eyes drawn to the televisions as they broadcast the destruction of Sector Seven. "Hmm, Reeve must be off his game letting the support beam wear out. He must need a vacation if he didn't notice anything." He looked around the lobby for his mother. He stopped when his eyes were brought to an elderly woman with graying-blonde hair tied tightly in a bun on top of her head. She wore a simple blue dress and the bun in her hair had a pair of blue and white striped chopsticks.

He practically gaped when he realized that his mother must have taken a disguise. Jenova, in her natural form, would be quite unwelcome in the Shinra building he was sure. The humans would not know what to make of her and would probably attack her in confusion and fear.

"Mother?" Sephiroth approached the woman. He saw the two guards with her.

"General, you know this woman?" One of the guards asked. He would always call Sephiroth by his title. No matter what.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, this woman is my mother. We found each other during the long five years I was missing. I ask you to treat her with due respect. Come Mother. I am excited for you to meet my family."

Jenova looked away, a strange look in her eye, towards the television. "I assume that wasn't an accident like they say it was."

Sephiroth looked back at her. "I don't know why it wouldn't be. The support beams could easily wear if they're not maintained properly. Reeve is a busy man. Now, this way."

Anna had generously given Aeris a soft bed to rest in as she hadn't slept very well on the cot the night before. Aeris lay there sleeping.

Jenova… The Calamity from the Skies… the World's Destruction… it approaches…

Aeris' eyes popped open at the screaming of the planet. She grabbed her head in pain. "Jenova?"

She heard the door to the apartment open and she peaked out of the guest room door. A woman was with Sephiroth.

"Anna, I would like you to meet...my mother…" he said anxiety coloring his tone. "Mother, this is Annaliese, my dear Anna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anna said in her normally friendly voice. "Would you like some tea? I'll go make some right now." Just like her friend. Hospitality was her specialty.

_Jenova… Jenova is near… Jenova…_

Aeris looked at the woman. "Is that Jenova?" She asked.

_Yes… She will destroy… Destroy everything..._

* * *

A knock came to Airlia's door as she went to the door, opening it to allow the visitor to come in. "Rufus? Please, come in."

The man clad in a white trench coat walked in, shutting the door behind him. "As you know the plate fell in Sector Seven. It's over. You have nothing left to fear… But if you still have fears, I might have a solution."

She looked up at him, her blue-grey eyes shining brightly. "A solution?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Cloud is offering you his protection. I know you didn't really see him much, but he is an excellent swordsman. What do you think?"

Airlia frowned in thought. She barely knew the man, but he didn't strike her as one of those who had abused her in the past. "I think… I think that would be a good idea if you think so."

He nodded with a gentle smile. "Now that things are moving slowly behind you, I think some time away from this city might be in order. What do you all think if I take you out to Costa Del Sol for some time in the sun? You can stay in the family villa while you relax."

She turned to her parents, a plea audible in her eyes. Maeve nodded in agreement readily. "I think that would be a good idea. Too much of this place holds bad memories, and it's preventing the healing. Besides, I think Hojo could use some sun, don't you?" She giggled as Rufus joined in the laughter with a nod.

"I think so too. I'll make the arrangements." The strawberry blond said as he walked out of the room, a notable pep to his step as he made the quick trip up to his father's office.

* * *

Barret shook a fist angrily at the looming business. He had barely escaped with Biggs and Wedge. He had long known that there was a traitor in his midst. Just not whom. He had only found out that Jessie was going to the support beam and he managed to just get out in time with his top two men. "Alright we're going in there and taking Marlene back and that bitch who gave her up to begin with! Do you understand me?!"

Biggs grinned wickedly, he understood all too well. "And if we can't? Can we simply kill her then?"

Barret shook his head. "No, I want to be the one to kill her after it's all done. To do it before the Shinra bastards that are draining the planet!"

Wedge nodded, "Fine then. Let's get some uniforms and go up the long way. It'll get us to them quicker and with less notice."

* * *

Anna went into the kitchen to make the tea and prepare a nosh for her new mother-in-law. She didn't know why Sephiroth didn't tell her before that this woman was his mother but she supposed he wanted it to be a surprise. "I'll have to scold him later for not warning me. If I'd known we'd be having guests, I would have ordered some proper refreshments. He knows I can't cook." She said to herself.

"That's Jenova…" A voice said behind her.

Anna jumped in surprise. "Aeris, what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping?"

"Anna, don't you feel it?" Aeris asked. "Didn't you hear the Planet scream?"

"I heard something odd, and my head hurt for a very quick second but...I think I've just been overly stressed," Anna replied, doing her best to be the homemaker she wanted to be. "I wish he had told me. All I know how to make is little finger sandwiches. Ah well, I'm sure she'll like those too." She got into the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of fresh cucumbers and carrots and other vegetables, along with a loaf of bread. She went to the kitchen door. "Sephiroth, does your mother like mayonnaise?"

Aeris heard Sephiroth call back that was fine. "Anna, will you forget the food for a minute! It's time you understand what I've been trying to tell you! What I tried to tell you before Sephiroth disappeared." Anna turned. "You're an Ancient. Or part Ancient anyway. Like me. What you heard was the Planet, talking to you. Jenova will destroy this world!"

"Aeris, you're being silly," Anna scolded. She sliced the cucumber, tomatoes and carrots. She put light bits of mayonnaise on the bread and quickly put together the snack. "Jenova is Sephiroth's mother and she seems perfectly normal. She saved his life and took care of him when I couldn't. You won't catch me being one of those wives who can't get along with her husband's parents. Now, look at that plate. Isn't it beautiful." The clock on the mantle rang the time. "Oh dear, is that the time already? We have to hurry." She took the plate out to Sephiroth and Jenova, with the pot of tea and cups. "Sephiroth, I have to go pick up Sephy from the day care. I'll be right back. Aeris come with me."

Aeris did indeed follow her friend. Anything to convince the only other Ancient the truth.

* * *

Jenova watched as Anna left with her friend. "Your wife certainly is a busy woman."

Sephiroth nodded as he prepared his mother's cup of tea. "Yes, she is. She's a really good mother and a really good wife. You like her right?"

Jenova looked at her son. She could tell he wanted terribly for her to say yes. "That friend of hers...she's a Cetra. I can feel it."

* * *

Barret glared at the men that they had to slay to get the uniforms. Yes, they had men on the inside, but he needed them in place to make sure if they were caught… That those insiders would get them out. Once they were dressed, he turned to Wedge. "Lead the way Wedge. You have been studying the long route for a month now and should know it like the back of your hand."

The man nodded. "Yes Barret. Let's go."

He led them to the edge of the building where they could see the guards at the doors. They waited long enough to see the soldiers hadn't noticed them, so they ran the length of the building, keeping to the shadows to find the stairs leading up. "Damn Wedge, how high is this fucking flight of stairs?"

Wedge half chuckled. "It'll take us to the 59th floor. On the 62nd floor is the daycare from what our sources say. That would be where Marlene and that Shinra Baby Prince would be."

Barret frowned, but it was the easiest way. "Let's get going then! Move out!"

So the group started running up the steps, all in hopes of finding Marlene on the 62nd floor.

* * *

Anna rolled her eyes as Aeris kept trying to convince her of Jenova's wickedness. "Aeris, stop it. You're being paranoid! Even if I am a Cetra, I don't believe Jenova is evil. She seemed nice enough."

"Anna, you're being naïve. Do you really need everyone to like you! She's evil! She wants to destroy the planet!" Aeris whispered loudly as she fought to keep up with Anna who moved with purpose towards the 62nd floor.

"Aeris, Sephiroth is my husband and she's his mother. He trust her and I trust him," Anna reasoned.

"Then you won't help me?" Aeris asked. The Planet wanted her to get Anna out.

Anna frowned. "Help you? With what?" She walked through the door to the 62nd floor and over to the day care. She smiled to see her son sliding on the big indoor slide and into a pool of soft balls. "That's my son, isn't he adorable?"

"Miss Anna!" Little Marlene ran over to the nice lady. "It's so good to see you again. Is the other girl alright? The one who got us out?"

Anna knelt to the little girl. "Yes Marlene. Airlia is safe. And this is my friend Aeris."

"Mommy, Mommy!" Little Sephy ran to his mother, latching onto her hip.

* * *

Tifa gaped at the view from above Rocket Town. Being that it was near the mountains, there were fifteen large windmills surrounding the town with it's leaning space ship. "Wow, it's real… She … she wasn't lying?!"

Tseng nodded. "Correct Ms. Lockhart. Each is powered by five fully advanced wind materia in the event that there is no wind on a given day. They are totally powered without Mako energy. Now, we've tried that for Midgar, but someone keeps destroying it… Another person, we have our suspicions on whom it is, keeps stealing the wind materia, which is why they are so well hidden within the mills here."

Tifa looked down, sadness flooding her eyes. "I had been sure she was lying. Damn it. I need to apologize to her, to all of you. On the way back, can you show me Costa Del Sol?"

Tseng smirked. "That was the plan Ms. Lockhart." He turned to his headset. "Go to the second site. Then we go back to Midgar."

The helicopter began it's journey towards the coastline, knowing that the leader of the Turks wanted to show her the furthest place first, then the closer one to hurry back to Midgar.

The trip was relatively short, as she kept an eye out for the city. She saw on each building there was a set of panels. "What are those Tseng?"

He frowned, "Those would be solar Panels. It would be impossible with the cloud of smog over our city to make full use of the idea. Then we go to Junon. It'll be impossible to show you the actual hydro power as the devices are understandably under water. I can arrange a viewing for you though with our sub if you'd like."

Tifa shook her head. "No, this is proof enough for me. Thank you for taking the time to show me Tseng. But I know what I have to do now." She bowed her head in apology.

Tseng frowned, "You don't owe me your apologies. You owe it to the men and women who gave their lives trying to protect the developments we had made, to the Shinras themselves and to that young woman."

* * *

"So my little angel was well-behaved today?" she asked the caregiver on duty.

The Caregiver nodded. "Yes dear, he was a peach as usual. Such a good little boy."

Aeris watched on the side as Anna loved on her little son. "Marlene, I would like you to come back to our apartment with me okay. I want to talk to my husband about making you a part of our family. If you would like that?"

Marlene was clearly unsure. "But… what about Papa? Will I never see him again?"

"Marlene, if your Papa by some miracle decides to come to his sense, maybe a visitation could be doable. However, you have to understand that your Papa did some really dangerous things with you. A good parent does not leave his child unattended at any time," Anna explained. She'd learned from Hojo that bluntness and logic was actually well appreciated by children at this age. They didn't quite understand but when you spoke to them as if they could, as if you respected their intelligence, they responded to it.

Marlene nodded. "I hope he does. I know he didn't do good things to other people...and I know he shouldn't have left me alone. I was scared. But I still love him. He's still my Papa."

* * *

Barret growled as his legs and abdomen burned in pain. He cursed under his breath as he caught a glimpse of the Shinra Princess and another woman going into the daycare. "Perfect. Two birds in a line for one stone…"

He ran to the room and threw the doors open. "I want my daughter back bitch!"

Anna jumped in surprise. This man. She was sure he'd have been killed in Sector Seven. She got in front of Marlene. "Mr Wallace, you have some nerve busting in here and using that language. There are children here! Now, if you want your daughter back, I will give you some advice on doing that. You give up this nonsensical war of yours. You seek counseling. And you get a job!" She said the word 'job' with a heavy accent on the B. "If you can do that, we can discuss custody of your daughter."

Barret roared in anger as he fired off a few warning shots at the walls and ceiling. "You will not tell me how to raise my daughter! Come Marlene, we're going home."

Marlene shook her head. "You're being scary right now Papa. I'm not coming with you while you're being scary."

Barret glared at his daughter. "Marlene, come. We're leaving." He snapped his fingers and Wedge approached the girl.

"Come on Marlene. Come to Uncle Wedge." The man pleaded.

Anna pulled Marlene further behind her. "You will not touch her. Ma'am, I need you to call the Turks and Sephiroth please."

The Caregiver went quickly to the phones and dialed. "I can't get a dial tone Ma'am."

Biggs laughed. "You didn't think we'd leave the lines connected, did you?"

* * *

Up in the apartment, Sephiroth grabbed his head as he felt that feeling again. "Anna…"

Jenova noticed and went to him. "Son?"

"She...they are in danger…" He panted and stood up. "Hold on Anna, Sephy, I'm coming…"

* * *

Rufus went to the cell block where Cloud was and unlocked the door, unaware of what was going on mere floors below him. "Airlia agreed to let you be her protector. You don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, touch her. Understand?"

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Understood. Shall I go up to her apartment and stand guard outside then?"

* * *

Airlia sat in her apartment with her parents. They had gone for a few hours to try and finish developing the smaller hydro powered unit for Nibelheim. It was so close to completion, if they could figure out the small scale, then the life sized model would be a breeze they had said to her.

A knock came to the door. "Rufus?" She called out to hear no response. She frowned as she walked to the door. "Who's there?"

The door burst open and a tall man stood there with a dark look in his face. "Oh no…" She whispered as the man lunged for her. "Let me go! Someone! Help!" She screamed as he tried to muffle her. When that failed, he settled for slapping her unconscious. He had his orders to not kill her.

Picking her up, he hefted her onto his shoulder as he carried her to the elevator. Punching in the number, he began his descent.

* * *

Rufus and Cloud hurried to the elevator, as something didn't feel right to the Shinra Vice President nor the ex-SOLDIER. They saw one elevator going down with a soldier and a limp Airlia in his arms. Rufus frowned, "Let's go. I have a feeling of where he's going. Marlene… Sephy…"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah that's definitely not one of yours. The stance is wrong." The blond punched in the floor for the elevator as it took them to the desired level.

* * *

Anna glared at Barret. "Mr Wallace, you have a problem if you think you can get your way through violence. Marlene will be staying with us until you can get your priorities straight. I've given you my conditions and I'm willing to consider returning custody to you if you follow them." She felt fear. She wanted her husband but at the same time, she knew her husband would kill Barret right in front of Marlene for threatening her. Sephiroth had killed before to protect her from another a long time ago who had tried to assassinate her for being the President's daughter. "Doing it this way is only going to get you killed if you don't stop now." She warned him.

Barret scoffed, "Right now I think I hold all of the cards at the moment. You see…" He snapped his fingers as the door opened to reveal a man with a body over his shoulder.

Aerith and Anna both gasped. "Barret, let Airlia go immediately!" Anna shouted. "I warn you. My husband has returned and if you think he doesn't already know I'm in trouble, then you don't know him. Let her go!"

"Nice Lady!" Marlene cried. "Papa, what are you doing? Why are you being mean like this!"

Barret looked at his daughter, "You're too young to understand that the Shinras are evil people. They're killing the planet like they destroyed my original home. They think nothing of the people who toil about all day to never get anywhere while they sit high and mightily on their thrones like kings or gods. Well it's time to stop."

He was only vaguely aware of Biggs taking Airlia from the other soldier as the door burst open. A very angry Rufus and Cloud stood there, weapons drawn. "Barret, let them go and you can leave right now. In one piece."

Barret snorted as he grabbed for someone, only to grab Sephy.

"MOMMY!" Sephy screamed. "Let me go!"

"Sephy! Barret, let him go. He's just a kid, let him go. You don't want to do this!" Anna pleaded.

"Papa," Marlene pleaded with her. "Please don't hurt Sephy! He's my friend!" Her lip trembled. "Please Papa! He's nice!"

Barret knew he had a way out. "I will not hurt him so long as the Shinras don't attack me. You, are going to come with me Marlene. And as extra insurance, the Shinra Princess will come too. This way I know you won't follow. Once I think I'm gone far enough, I will let them both go and I will take my daughter and go."

Biggs and Wedge frowned, he didn't mention getting them out of the company. They looked at him to see he was no longer paying attention to them. "Barret, with us too right?"

Barret shook his head. "No. Got enough weight to tote around without you two idiots. You always botch the plans up. Do as you like!" Turning his head around to see Rufus growling, "What'll it be? A dead baby prince or we all go out nice and quiet."

"Let Airlia go, and my son, and I will go with peacefully. But leave my son out of this," Anna pleaded. "Please. Be reasonable." She might able to talk her husband out of killing Barret when he eventually came to her rescue. But she wouldn't be able to if he threatened both of them. Nor would she want to.

Barret growled. "When we are far enough away, I will release your stupid brat!"

Anna shook her head. "I won't be able to save to you if he comes too. Let Sephy go, and I might be able to keep my husband calm."

Barret looked at his daughter and saw the plea in her eyes as he released the boy. But quickly took Marlene into his arms as he would a shield. He couldn't be sure the bitch would keep her word. "Now, are you coming 'Princess?'"

"Yes," she looked to her brother. "Put down your weapon. Tell Sephiroth I went of my own will. I failed to save Sector Seven. I won't fail again. I promise."

Rufus growled low but relented as did Cloud… for the moment. "If you harm one hair on her head, I swear that it'll be a race to see who kills you first. Remember that Barret."

Anna went to Barret. "I won't let Marlene lose you." She said simply, indicating the only reason she was going. "I'll let this be your chance to prove that you can be a good father to her. And you can start by not using her as a shield. Put her down or give her to me to hold. You can't very well fire that thing with her in your arms anyway." She reasoned.

Barret shifted Marlene into his one good arm. "No way. She stays like this. She's my daughter and I want to hold her. I can fire just fine like this. Now let's go. I assume you keep your keycard to get us to the ground floor on you."

Anna pulled it out. "You're being stupid. I can't guarantee some rogue grunt, taking it into his head to get a little glory by saving me, trying to shoot at you, even with that child in your arms. If she's with me, they won't fire at all. I'm trying to protect you here! I'm not trying to get away. I couldn't save Sector Seven, but maybe…" She choked, tears in her eyes.

"I'll give her over to you once we're in the elevator Princess. Let's go before more people show up." He said, nudging her along.

Anna led the way to the elevator, she heard running. She knew those footsteps. "Quickly. My husband is coming." She got in before he could see her.

Barret hurried inside, the doors shutting before the man could see who had gone into the elevator. He handed Marlene to Anna. "Remember our agreement Princess."

"I will remember, I am a woman of my word," Anna swore, clutching Marlene gently and working to keep her calm.

* * *

Rufus pulled his gun back up to position. "My word to him doesn't hold with the two of you. Release Airlia right now and maybe – just maybe you'll survive the day."

Sephiroth burst into the daycare frantically. "Anna! Sephy! Where are they Rufus! Who are these idiots! Let Airlia go now!"

Sephy ran over. "Daddy!"

Biggs held Airlia tighter. "Damn it, Barret just ditched us! What do we do?"

"I think we should leave the bitch and get out of here!" Wedge said.

Airlia groaned as her senses swam. The only thing she knew was someone was holding her and it wasn't a man in a white coat. He had been the only one who could touch her without freaking the woman out. Then as her senses cleared, she recognized the smell… "No… No!" She began to wriggle as hard as she could, as much as she could kneeing at him wherever she could. She landed one squarely in his face, making him drop her in anger.

"You bitch! Fucking bitch!" Biggs screamed as he tried to kick at her, only to be met with a sword before he could.

Cloud had lunged quickly, forcing his buster sword through Biggs' gut. "You bastard! No real man hits a woman!"

Rufus was impressed at how quickly Cloud had moved. Yes, this was more like his friend. He hurried to Airlia and pulled her shaking form into his arms. "Airlia, it's okay, you're safe now." He could see her eyes, the fear there wasn't at him, but rather at the situation she had found herself in. Turning cold eyes to the guard who had been an insider for Barret. "You have five seconds to tell me why you should live." He pulled out the gun and aimed it at the man.

"He… he said he would go after my family sir. I had no other choice. He said if I didn't knock her out and bring her here, he would kill my family." The guard said as he shook, tears in his eyes.

Rufus lowered his gun. "I will be reviewing your case, but for now I will send Reno to look in on your family and move them if he thinks the threat is credible."

The man nodded as he sank to his knees. "Is she alright sir? I only slapped her, rather than punching her as they requested I do originally."

The vice president, having momentarily forgotten the second man until he tried to speak, "Shit, now it's just me. So are you going to kill me too?"

Rufus glared at him, his eyes ice cold. "I honestly should for the hell you've put this lady through. And for your part in my sister's kidnapping."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You allowed my wife to be kidnapped Rufus?"

The vice president snorted. "No. but he held a child like a shield and then these idiots held Airlia. My hands were tied. She managed to get the man to let go of your son though."

The ex-general snorted. "If this man has done any wrong, lock him away. I must go and find Anna."

Rufus nodded, "I agree. Cloud, take him back to the cell block and lock him away. I need to take Airlia back to her apartment. You may come there after locking the man up."

He turned to Aeris, "Come with me Aeris. I'm sorry for the mess that we have now found ourselves in."

Sephy was torn about what to do as Sephiroth knelt down and looked at his son in the eyes. "Your mother's going to be just fine. I promise. Why not stay with Uncle Rufus for the moment. I'm sure you can be a big help with Airlia."

Sephy nodded, tears in his eyes. "Okay daddy." Sephiroth turned so his son wouldn't see the angry expression on his face.

Rufus knew what exactly was going on in Sephiroth's mind as he carried Airlia with Sephy and Aeris at his side and left the man alone to think about his next move to save his wife.

Going up to Airlia's apartment, he settled her in her bed before Aeris spoke up. "Um Rufus… I can help you to find Aeris… She's a Cetra… like me. I can find her, but it's best if I go alone. I am less likely to be detected then a group of soldiers."

Rufus shook his head. "I don't want to put any friends of my sister in danger Aeris, please."

Aeris pushed her point. "How do you know Barret hasn't done something horrible already? Please Rufus. I can find her, then get her away to somewhere safe with Marlene and wait for help."

He sighed heavily, he had little go to on. "Do you have a phone?" At her head shake, he felt around his pockets for the phone he had intended to give to Airlia later that day. Finding it, he pulled it out. "Use this the moment you get somewhere safe. I'm on the speed dial – so just hold down 2 and it'll call me immediately."

Aeris nodded, accepting the phone. "Of course Rufus. I'll call as soon as I can." He handed her a temporary card, again another intended item for Airlia.

"This will get you on the elevator, as well as access into and out of our building. Please. Be careful Aeris." Rufus said as the Cetra nodded before leaving the room and shortly after, the building. Cloud came in immediately after that with a smug smile on his face. It had been satisfying putting that man in jail.

Airlia's daze began to wear off. "Rufus? Anna!" She knew something was wrong. Her mind was jumbled in an attempt to protect herself from her fears again.

Rufus was at her side instantly as Cloud observed the man's actions with the woman. The first people she had called out to was the vice president and his sister, her best friend. Rufus cupped her cheek that hadn't been slapped. "I'm here Airlia, you're safe. You're in Shinra Inc. Remember?"

She nodded, tears pricking at her eyes. "Yes, I just… oh no… oh Anna…" Her mind was aware of the events that had happened just moments before the panic overtook her mind.

Rufus immediately stopped her with a gentle finger to her lips. "It's not your fault Airlia. Don't even think that. Understand?"

Airlia nodded before the tears could come again. Sephy came over to her with a small smile. "You okay nice lady?"

Airlia gave a chuckle, "Yeah, and you were one of the ones I gave to that man. I'm so glad you're okay. What's your name?"

He smiled brightly. "I'm Sephy!"

Airlia smiled at his gentle nature. "I'm Airlia. It's a pleasure to know your name at last Sephy!" She would deal with her fears later. She couldn't afford to break down now in front of this child.

Sephy hugged her. "Don't be scared. Daddy will get Mommy back. I know he will. And he'll get Marlene back too." Sephy promised. He may not know his father all that well yet but he had all the faith in the world that he would get his mother and his new friend back.


	10. Disc 1 Part 7: Aftermath

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 7:

Aftermath

Sephiroth ran through the building, leaping down the stairs two, three at a time. The elevator was too slow. He could go faster this way. He was wishing now that he still had his sword. The man who took Anna would pay with his life, he promised himself.

Down at the first floor, he saw a bunch of people lined up on the wall, hands up, a path cleared. "He's already been down here hasn't he?" Sephiroth asked.

The guard lowered his arms first. "Yes, he took your wife sir. We could do nothing. She had a child with her and we feared hitting one or both of them or that he would harm them. I'm sorry sir."

Sephiroth roared with frustration. He had just gotten home and his wife was kidnapped.

A bell rang and the intercom went off. "Sephiroth please report to the President's Office. Sephiroth please report to the President's Office. Thank you."

Sephiroth sighed in defeat. What was he going to tell the President. Sorrowfully, he trudged up the stairs. "I will get you back Anna. I will save you."

* * *

**Barret led Anna and Marlene through the streets of Midgar by the barrel of his gun. "That's not necessary you know." Anna told him. "I'm here of my own will. I'm not going to run off with her."**

He growled, "I don't care Princess. Keep moving. We have a ride out of here just beyond the gates. Something I left hiding for such a case as this."

He continued to move them towards the edge of the city, using her as a shield whenever they came to the guards. Going so far as to demand that they cut their means of communication while he passed so they couldn't merely radio in their position. _Soon we'll be away from here. Soon I'll be with Marlene in Corel. I failed Dyne, I'm so sorry…_

* * *

Tifa sat in the helicopter, her head down with shame. "She told the truth…" She was still having trouble believing it, despite having seen it. "Rocket Town's Wind Plant...it was...amazing...and Costa Del Sol. Are they really doing similar things all over the world?"

Tseng nodded. "Mako was simply a stopgap measure for power. Energy that is. President Shinra knew this when the grass around Midgar started dying. So he started researching new ways. We want to Promised Land because we think there may be other methods as well there." He stopped in front of Tifa. "Your hate of Sephiroth is justified. It doesn't make you right to hate him, nor does it make you right to hate Shinra because of what he did. Sephiroth is a man just like your friend Cloud."

Tifa jumped at Tseng's hand going to her shoulder. "He killed my father...he nearly killed me...and Shinra made him what he was."

"Sephiroth is a man. Capable of mistakes. Do you know who is really is? Or do you hate him so much that you can't see beyond your own hurt?" Tseng said. "When you've been hurt Miss Lockhart, the best way to get beyond that pain is to remind yourself that you're not the only one to have ever been hurt. Compassion and forgiveness is not for the sake of the one who hurt you but for your own sake. Do you understand?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes. Thank you again." She paused for a moment, "How long before we return to Midgar? I'd like to apologize to the Shinras again as soon as possible, unless of course it is an unreasonable hour." She didn't want to put it off, but she didn't want to make it awkward with the strange hour.

Tseng smiled, "We're about an hour's time from the landing pad."

The flight was determined to be quiet until his cell phone went off. Tseng reached for it in his jacket. "Tseng here. What?! When?! Damn it! On the way."

He hit the communicator on his headset to the pilot. "We need to get there immediately. There's an emergency at the tower. Go now."

Tifa looked at Tseng in worry. "What happened?"

Tseng frowned. Could he really trust this new Tifa? Deciding that he could, she had genuinely changed during the flight. "Barret snuck in and tried to kidnap Anna, Sephy and Marlene. His flunkies had used Airlia as leverage to get Anna and Marlene only. Now we have to return to the tower and try to figure out where the fuck he's going."

Tifa paled a few shades immediately. "Is Airlia alright?" She recalled the wounds with a shudder.

Tseng nodded. "Rufus said that she was alright aside from a bruise on her face. Anna apparently got Barret to release Sephy in exchange for her going quietly with him. So now Rufus is pacing like a tiger and Sephiroth is on the warpath to find Anna." He knew his choice of words wasn't exactly good, but the situation required him to show how dire it was for her cooperation.

Tifa nodded. "I don't blame him since she is his wife, and the mother of his child for being angry. If it were me and the role was switch where my husband was kidnapped, I would probably be doing the same thing."

They arrived in just under twenty minutes, pushing the helicopter to go as fast as it possibly could. They jumped out immediately for Tseng and Tifa to race inside to try and figure out the next possible move to try and recover Anna and Marlene from the crazed Barret.

* * *

Sephiroth paced the office, his head felt like it was swirling in all different directions. He hadn't felt that since...no...he had to get his head under control. "Anna...he took my wife. He took her my wife!"

Shinra watched the young man pace. He almost expected to see a hole form beneath him in the rug. He felt like pacing with him. But if his own son's behavior was any indication, he would have to be the voice of reason, the one to keep anyone from panicking and possibly doing something to aggravate the situation.

Rufus held his gun. "I will kill that bastard next time I see him. I don't care what Anna says."

"Sephiroth, Rufus, settle down both of you," Shinra ordered. "Strife, I'm surprised to see you here as well. What did I miss?"

Cloud bowed his head and Rufus answered for him. "I released him Father. He had no part in Airlia's abuse or even her captivity. The time he'd spent with Avalanche was minimal at best. And as he rescued Anna before, I saw no reason to keep him a prisoner."

"Anna...Anna…" Sephiroth chanted, trembling and shaking.

Shinra approached the man, who was currently in the process of hyperventilating. "Sephiroth, we'll get her back, there's no reason to fear…"

Sephiroth looked into Shinra's eyes and the President took a short step back. His eyes were glowing with the mako inside them. The building began to shake and realized what the trembling and shaking must be.

Each floor quaked with the force running through it. People fell and the walls cracked.

Cloud realized what was happening. "Sephiroth! Get a hold of yourself! Destroying Shinra building like you did Nibelheim won't help Anna!" He snapped.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms about himself, fighting to get the power inside him under control. "I can't…I'm trying...Anna! Anna!"

Footsteps were heard as an elderly woman came up the stairs. "I knew you weren't ready to come back yet." She knelt beside him. "Come on Sephiroth. Remember your training. Deep breath in, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Hold it, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Now release, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Again…" The woman talked Sephiroth through the breathing exercise. "Now, draw the power back into yourself. Like we practiced." Slowly the building stopped quaking and the glow in Sephiroth's eyes died back down to normal. "Good boy, now rest." She put a hand on his shoulder and the man dropped to the floor in a sound sleep. "He needs to sleep now, and he'll be alright." The woman told the group there.

"Who are you?" Rufus asked.

The woman waved her hand and Sephiroth vanished. "Don't worry, I've just sent him to his bed. I am Jenova. Sephiroth's mother and teacher."

Rufus blinked. "There are a few questions I have for you then. How did you get in? And what do you mean by mother and teacher? Please explain yourself."

Jenova nodded. "I am his mother in as much as half of his cells are made up of my own cells. Genetically he is my son. He has the same powers as I, though, as you saw, not the control. He is still learning. I got in the same way everyone gets in here. Through the front door and through security. Sephiroth cleared my entrance. He should not have returned yet, he wasn't ready. And you really should not blame him for his silence the last five years. I forbade him to contact anyone, lest he be found."

Solomon growled which was echoed by Rufus while the President continued. "What do you mean lest he be found?! He was a father and never even knew it. My daughter was in pain every waking day because her husband was missing in action and presumed dead! Who are you to judge that he couldn't even send so much as a postcard saying he was alive?! At least then she wouldn't have hurt for these five years, knowing that he was trying to get in control of his abilities to be able to come back to her. Yet you left her with no knowledge and a son to raise on her own."

Jenova shook her head. "He had killed many in Nibelheim. I know there had to be much hate for what he did. Nor was he in a position to truly protect himself. A wildfire destroys everything in its path. If even one person knew he still lived, then there was the possibility more could find out. I imagine some of the survivors of the Nibelheim incident are rather furious with him. There would be no guarantee he would be safe or anyone else. The only guarantee was in silence. Your daughter was safest believing he was dead."

Rufus snorted indignantly. "No, she wasn't. She cried every night Jenova. And unfortunately, being a Shinra, we are always in the limelight and have the perpetual targets on our backs. At least if we knew he was alive, we could have had the peace of mind to know that he would come back at least at some point in his lifetime to see his family again, to be with them again. This is fucking stupid!" He slammed a fist down on the corner of his father's desk. "You act like we were safer then. We were actually safer knowing he was alive. It helped to bury the hatchet with Cloud and with a young woman, Tifa, who suffered undiagnosed PTSD! They hated Sephiroth, but Tifa let her hate transfer to us regardless. That's what your keeping silent did."

"Naturally your concern is for your daughter as it should be. Mine was for my son and his safety. If not your daughter than he was safest through his silence." Jenova argued. "He has a mission to prepare for and I suggest you prepare your SOLDIERs for battle. It's coming."

"He has a mission to save my sister!" Rufus declared.

"Save your sister? Where is she? What happened?" She asked.

Rufus took a moment to breathe in and out, calming himself. "An extreme environmental faction known as Avalanche has been plaguing us with attacks while we try to convert energy to more sustainable means rather than via mako energy. We found a hornet's nest in one of our sectors and had to smash it with the plate to stomp it out. However three men survived. Barret, and two other goons. They infiltrated the tower and took her son, which would make him _your_ grandson prisoner. They used a woman who has suffered terribly at their hands for six years as a shield while Anna negotiated the release of her son in place for herself. He also held a small child who is apparently his daughter, making it impossible to kill him without risking either. So yes, Sephiroth's mission right now is to save my sister, your daughter in law."

Jenova groaned. "If he goes on this mission, he could lose control again. He's still working to get his power mastered. And he has a mission to save this whole damn planet. Which is more important? Especially when you have others who could save her?"

Rufus didn't even need to think. "Saving my sister is the most important thing to Sephiroth at this moment. You haven't even said what this coming fight is. How do we even know it's real? The 'threat' that you sense could be nothing more than idle gossip to keep him attached to you. You think he would even be able to concentrate on saving this fucking planet while he knows Anna is in danger? Get fucking real." He was tiring of this woman's words and the hollow sound they carried to him.

Before anymore conversation could be had, Tseng led Tifa into the the office. "Well, good news President is that Miss Lockhart seems to have acknowledged her wrongs to both your family and to Miss Marchand. Now I assume we are going to be planning another rescue."

Solomon sighed with relief to see Tseng and Tifa. A hopeful end to the arguing between Jenova and his son. He didn't know who this woman thought she was, keeping his son-in-law from his rightful place with his family. "Good, Miss Lockhart, I assume then you won't object to a mission from me. As recompense for your crimes?"

Tifa nodded readily. "Tseng mentioned that Anna and Marlene had been kidnapped, am I right?" All Solomon did was nod. "So I assume you want me to go with some soldiers to try and find them and bring them back correct?"

"You are very close," Solomon said. "I am assigning you and Mr Strife to go with Sephiroth. Cloud, you will be needed to help Sephiroth keep control. Miss Lockhart, your martial arts will be rather useful as well. Miss Jenova, since you seem certain Sephiroth needs to keep training his power, you can go with them and help."

Jenova stood. "If it is your insistence that my son go on this mission, then yes, I will go with him."

Solomon looked her directly in the eyes. "It is my insistence because I know he won't be able to focus on your mission until he personally knows Anna is safe and sound Miss Jenova. He will continue to act as he has before you came up here. But this way he can still train on your mission."

Tifa smiled with a determined gleam in her eyes. "I was a trail expert in Nibelheim, I can surely help with tracking them on top of my martial arts abilities."

Cloud raised his hand. "Wait, I'm still having trouble understanding this. I'm willing to go with Sephiroth of course. I will help save Anna. And it's a good chance for me to try to forgive him. But Jenova?"

Jenova shot the boy a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You helped Sephiroth destroy Nibelheim!" Cloud declared. "Him, I think I can forgive. You? That's a whole other kettle of fish!"

Jenova growled. "I did NOT help destroy Nibelheim! Sephiroth was not in complete control of himself but I was not the one in the driver's seat."

"Yeah? Than who was?" Cloud snapped.

"The ones you call...the Cetra." Jenova finished.

* * *

Airlia groaned as she shook in fear, trying to clamp back down on it. Wracking her mind, she tried to think of anything from the six years of hell that could tell her where he was going. Suddenly it hit her like a sack of bricks. She wasn't sure if it was a place, but it was something that he kept mentioning.

Hurrying to the door, she opened it to see a red haired man talking with a petite blond in a blue suit. "Um… I know you're Reno right?" She mentioned to the red haired man who spun on his heels.

"Yep. This is Elena, the newest member of the Turks. What can I do for you Miss Airlia?" The redhead said in his sloppy uniform.

"I need to speak with Mr. Shinra and Rufus. I have an idea of where that man is going. Please." She said as he nodded.

"Right, let's go immediately Miss Airlia."

They went as fast as her body allowed to the elevator. Once inside, it was a straight ride up to the top floor…

* * *

Cloud had been about to question what a Cetra was when the door opened to reveal Airlia with two members of the Turks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt like this Rufus… I think I have an idea of where he's going…" Airlia spoke as she eyed the situation, the tension palpable.

Solomon had been relieved to have the break in the current situation surrounding the mysterious Miss Jenova. "Come on over my dear. Miss Jenova, this is Airlia, the one you heard us mention earlier."

Airlia blinked as she studied the older woman and offered a tiny, unsure smile. Tifa had been there, but after her apology, it had been somewhat easy to put it behind her. Moving to the desk, Solomon pulled out a large map and laid it out for her to look at. "Where do you think he might be heading my dear?"

She shook her head. "He kept mentioning something, screaming it really. 'I'll get them for Corel Dyne, I promise!'"

Solomon nodded. "Yes, I remember hearing his hometown was Corel. If I remember when we built the reactor there, he was one of the biggest supporters. But...what we didn't expect was the Coal Mines to completely close after the reactor was built. He was a coal miner."

"So his sudden hate," Jenova began. "Is because he suddenly found himself out of a job?"

Solomon nodded, "Yes. It was strange how quickly it changed from excitement to rage. However that aside, what he didn't know is we had checked the mines to see how good the sources were before building the reactor. They were nearly dried up in all of the tunnels. It was what ultimately pushed ahead the reactor. Still, why do you think he's going there Airlia?"

She shook her head. "He mentioned it so often, that it leads me to think that he has a nest there to hide in when things got rough. Perhaps if we find this… this Dyne person, he could lead us to Barret?"

Rufus smiled at her. "That is actually a very smart idea, but the problem is… Let me find that file." He rifled through his desk quickly for the document on Corel. "Yes, Dyne was labeled as dead in that reactor blow up."

Airlia frowned. "Maybe someone there would know where Dyne used to go and hide out?"

He nodded. "Yes, that is very possible, it's a better lead than no lead."

Tifa sighed. "Barret is crazy, he's practically lost his mind. All he talks about is destroying Shinra and saving the planet."

Jenova looked at her. "Saving the planet?" She'd heard that before. Many times from humans who had lost their senses in similar ways for similar reasons.

"Yes," Tifa said. "Why?"

Jenova looked at Shinra. "This mission must start immediately. We must find this man and the girl so that my son can continue his own mission as soon as possible. There's no time for dallying!"

"Wait, what about the Cetra? What are they?" Cloud asked. "You didn't tell us that."

"I can't tell you yet. But this mission must begin as soon as Sephiroth wakes," Jenova declared.


	11. Disc 1 Part 8: The Untitled Chapter

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 8:

The Untitled Chapter

Rufus came over to Airlia at the end of the discussion. "Thank you, for trying to figure out where he was going." He knew how hard it had to be for her to do it.

She merely shook her head. "I don't want Anna enduring what I did. It's not fair to her. She's my friend."

Jenova looked over at Airlia and Rufus. Her mind was going in a million different directions. The Cetra were moving. Her daughter-in-law's friend was a Cetra. This girl however was not. "You are Airlia? Correct? My son told me about you."

Airlia blushed, "Really? We didn't know each other all that well. I'm sorry to not have met you sooner." She offered her hand in a friendly handshake.

Jenova took the girl's hand. "You were a good friend to my son. I sense something terrible has happened to you. I advise not to ignore, nor to keep denying it. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you will be able to recover."

Airlia shook her head as tears leapt to her eyes. "No, it's just a terrible nightmare. Really. It just felt like it happened, but it's impossible!" Rufus sent her a worried look. He had a bad feeling of what she was denying from the reports he had seen.

Jenova stared into the girl's eyes, a power radiating from them. "Trust me. Hiding it, denying it, will only hurt you worse later." She released her hand and vanished from the room.

Airlia shook her head. _It wasn't a dream… then… oh no… _

Tears started to run down her cheeks as Rufus came to her side immediately. "Airlia? What's wrong?" _Please… talk to me… don't shut me out…_

She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out as she continued to shake. "The nightmare… it was… it was real… it really happened…"

Tifa came over to Airlia, "What really happened?" She looked at Rufus, "What is she saying? It doesn't make sense."

Airlia swallowed hard as Solomon got up to get her some water from a pitcher in the corner of the room. He brought it over to her. "Take a deep breath, drink some of the water and tell us what you can. Don't force it. Yes it's helpful for healing, but too much too soon and it could break your mind."

She nodded and did as instructed, feeling some courage coming from the few around her. She didn't notice Tseng sending the soldiers outside of the room. No one really needed to know this beyond those present. "When I was first grabbed… when I was fifteen… I was… I was raped. Repeatedly." The cup fell from her hand as she sank into Rufus's open arms. She knew that it was painful to open the memories. She had to though… "Barret wasn't one of them though!" She didn't know why she bothered to say it, because even though he hadn't, he might as well have been one of them. He certainly ignored her cries and pleas for help.

"I didn't leave because I couldn't leave Marlene there. I didn't want her suffering my fate." Airlia choked out as everyone stared at her in surprise and shock.

Tifa gasped. "No… no… how… how could they! Who? Who is the father?" She had thought Barret WAS Marlene's father. She looked at Airlia. "Do you know who it is?"

Airlia shook with fear and relief, "The main rapist was Wedge… Biggs sometimes got in on it, but I have this funny feeling… it's Wedge." _It felt good to get it out, that much had been true. But what if Rufus hates me for it? What if he blames me for it?_

Cloud swung his sword. "Damn it I'll kill him!"

Rufus pulled out his gun. "Get in line!"

Solomon whistled loudly, getting Rufus and Cloud's attention. "No one is killing anyone. He is the only known Avalanche member we have in custody. He's our best chance for completely wiping out this threat. When that is done, assuming you still want to, you can kill him."

Rufus gave his father a bitter laugh. "I doubt my mind will change. Forcing someone like that, and especially at that age… There is no redemption he could ever do. Especially since they tried using her one last time against Anna while Barret held Sephy."

* * *

Sephiroth woke up several hours later to a cool cloth mopping his forehead. "Anna…" he moaned.

"No son, it's me," Jenova said. "But as soon as you are rested. You and I are heading the team to get her back. It'll be a good chance to you to gain mastery over your power."

Sephiroth sat up, feeling weaker than an overcooked noodle. "I have to go save her!"

"You will, now lay back down," she pushed him back onto the bed. "But you're no use to her like this."

The bedroom door opened and Sephy ran in, jumping on the bed next his father. "Daddy, you're awake. Are you feeling better?"

"Little one, get off the bed so your father can rest," Jenova told him.

Sephy pouted but got down. "Yes Grandmama." Sephiroth was confused. Apparently Sephy had become acquainted with the woman while he slept.

Sephiroth hated having to lay down in bed, but he had no choice. "What do you mean by 'team'?"

Jenova explained that Cloud and Tifa would be coming with them, but that Tifa no longer held the blind hatred that she had held before. Cloud was also changing his energies around working with Sephiroth. The man groaned. "Damn it… Oh Anna.. I'm coming for you Anna."

* * *

Rufus helped Airlia to bed, making sure she took the sedative from Hojo. Once she was safely asleep, he made sure the blanket was around her gently before turning to Maeve and Arnold. "There is more to her story. Come with me immediately to my father's office."

Maeve and Arnold shared a worried look. _What did Rufus mean?_

Nothing was said until they were entering the office of Solomon. "Jenova, Sephiroth's mother, gave Airlia the courage to talk about what she went through with the trauma of the past six years. She was… raped. Remember that little girl that we brought in with Sephy?"

Maeve saw the brown haired child in her mind and nodded. Rufus swallowed hard. "That's your granddaughter. Biologically."

Arnold gaped. "What?! Damn it! My poor daughter… Do you have her rapist?"

Solomon frowned. He had to lie for the moment because of how distraught the Marchands were. "At the moment, we do not. However, I want to settle the matter quietly and quickly of doing a birth certificate for Marlene."

Rufus gulped and stepped forward. "And I would like...to accept paternal responsibility for the child. I know the child is not mine but I can love her as a father would. And I do care for Airlia. Very much."

Maeve gave the strawberry blond a watery smile. "I know you love our daughter. Once she heals, I know she would respond to that love. But you have to make sure that you never let her ever think otherwise Rufus. As a mother, I have to say this… you hurt my little girl or my granddaughter and I'll tar and feather your hide. And no one, not the Turks or even the president could stop me."

Arnold gave him a stern look. "I know that you've loved her for a long time. However, you have to ask her first about if she's okay with you being the father. Because this whole situation before she was rescued, she just thought about how to survive. How to get Marlene out of there. She may say no at first, don't be offended by it… It's just a lot to process in this relative short amount of time."

Rufus nodded. "I know Arnold. I will make sure the matter goes at her pace, whatever she decides. I just don't want those who might use her, or Marlene against us in their little games to bring such a tragedy to light." _There was always one trying to get into the cupboard._

Solomon came forward. "Be that as it may, for her protection and for Marlene's, I will be listing Rufus as the Father on the birth certificate. Airlia does not need to know right away but it will be for everyone's benefit. Especially later in Marlene's life as the daughter of a Shinra would naturally have instant acceptance into the same junior and high school Rufus went to." He explained. "Even if Airlia will not allow Rufus to love Marlene as his daughter, Marlene's future will be secure."

Arnold nodded. "Yes, we understand and thank you both for understanding our perspective. We need to protect our daughter at all costs. She lost her childhood and herself, she's been slowly recovering her own mind and spirit."

Rufus nodded while Solomon nodded, filling out the certificate. "I will have Airlia sign her daughter's certificate after Rufus talks to her."

The vice president got a small smile on his face. "I think I can make use of dropping them off at Corel to see if Barret's there if Airlia will go out with me on a date to the Golden Saucer."

Maeve smiled, remembering the fun her daughter had on the ship during Anna's wedding. "That's a great idea Sir. I hope it'll help her some to get in touch with her spirit some."

No one bothered to voice that they all hoped it would help too.

* * *

On the way to the Sector 5 gate out of Midgar, Anna finally had to ask. "So where do you plan to go? How do you plan to get there? Have you thought this out?"

Barret growled, "I know exactly what I'm doing! You get us a vehicle so we can drive to Junon. Make sure it either has a large tank or extra fuel in canisters to get us there."

"We will also need a car seat. Marlene will not ride in car without one," She said pulling out her phone and calling a local dealer. "Yes, I need a fuel efficient car with room for three and a carseat for a child about… how much does Marlene weigh and how tall is she?"

Barret didn't need to think. "Three feet and ten inches tall. She weighs fifty pounds."

Anna relayed the information. "I will also require several extra canisters filled with fuel. Yes, yes, you can send the bill to my father. _You'll see why when you get here! _Thank you!" She hung up the phone. "I swear you have to tell these people how to do their jobs. He'll be here in twenty minutes."

Barret screamed in anger. "Twenty minutes?! Every minute we lose is a minute they get closer to us. Stupid woman!"

"Well, he has to go pick up the car, fill the canisters, get the carseat, install the carseat, and actually drive the car here," she explained. "It's a process. They're not going to get to us in twenty minutes. In fact, if I know my father and the board, they are planning our rescue down to the minute detail. We have at least 10 hours on them."

Barret nodded. "You had better be right." He felt his strength welling in him, his anger rising with it.

Marlene whispered in his ear. "Papa, you're scaring me again."

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm just having the good lady get us out of here. We're gonna go see our friends back at my home."

Anna couldn't help a small smile at seeing him be a caring father. "You do love her don't you?"

Barret frowned. "If you have to ask, you don't know what love is. Of course I love her. She's my daughter."

"You'll forgive my doubts. I could never imagine leaving my son at his age, to tend a bar, surrounded by people I know have hurt children before when drunk," Anna explained.

Barret shook his head, "No. They were all stalwart allies who would never hurt her, knowing that she was my daughter. And you murdered them. It wasn't an accident with the plate. It was blown up!"

"I tried to save them," Anna choked with emotion at the reminder. "That's why I was there the other day. I didn't want it to happen but Father could see no other way to protect the people. I was there to try and save them by negotiating. It kills me that I couldn't save them. I failed… I won't fail again…"

Barret laughed bitterly. "I know that I basically sentenced Biggs and Wedge to their death, leaving them there. But there was no way I could get out with you both. I had to pick the one piece of insurance that would guarantee me a free escape."

Anna wept. "Airlia didn't deserved to be tortured again. She's a good girl… she's my only friend… It's hard being the adopted daughter of the Shinra family sometimes…" She looked down at the ground.

Barret shook his head. "No she isn't a good girl. A good girl keeps her head down, and doesn't give my daughter to my enemies."

"But you kidnapped her! You abused her! You took her from her family! She didn't deserve that Barret!" Anna cried. "She did nothing to deserve any of that."

Barret said nothing, knowing no matter what he said, she would argue that the little traitor didn't deserve what she was due. The man finally arrived with a green pickup truck and five canisters of gas and a child seat in the back, already strapped in.

"Why did you kidnap her anyway?" Anna asked. "What use was an unwilling member to you?"

"She was the daughter of workers in the Shinra building. When I got her to see our side, she would have let us into the building and gotten us up to Shinra. Cause I watched everything, including your wedding. I saw how close she was to the Shinra Prince. She was my in to deal with them once and for all." He spat.

Anna spoke softly. "But I just don't get it. Why do you hate us in the first place? She was the Marchands only daughter! How did you like it when Marlene was taken from you? Did you like it?"

Barret growled. "I fucking hated you taking Marlene from me. I hate you for killing this planet! Damn you bitches and assholes for killing the future for my daughter! You all took my future when you put that reactor in my home town. Drove me out of a fucking job, then it blew up, leaving it so I couldn't go in!"

Anna thought. "I'm sorry for your loss. That was before my time. But that's my point. You didn't like it when Marlene was taken. Now apply those feeling to the Marchands. How do you think they felt?"

Barret scowled. "I don't care how they felt. It's nothing in comparison to the pain I've suffered for the last sixteen years of my life! You Shinras are to blame for my problems, thus are to blame for her problems. If you hadn't destroyed my town, my life, she wouldn't have had her childhood destroyed."

Anna wept softly for the man beside her in the front seat. For some reason, she felt the need to begin praying for healing for all of them.

* * *

Night passed swiftly as Rufus awoke in his bed, his gut roiling in pain from learning what Airlia had really suffered, in her own words. He quickly dressed in his usual white suit and white trenchcoat. It hid his shotgun so that he could always protect himself from harm. He moved swiftly to the 67th floor where Airlia was only just waking and eating her breakfast.

Well picking at it is more apt to describe it. Well let's be frank, she wasn't hungry as she recalled the events the night before. She still felt dirty, even after showering twice that morning. When the familiar knock came, indicating Rufus was there, her parents quickly welcomed him inside with matching warm smiles. "Rufus, welcome! How kind of you to join us."

Rufus smiled, "Maeve, Arnold. Would it be alright if I spoke with Airlia alone for a moment?"

Maeve nodded, "Certainly." They turned to Airlia who was giving them a weird expression.

Arnold shook his head. "If you need us sweetheart, we're just outside."

Airlia gave up trying to eat breakfast before nodding. "O… kay." This was weird behavior, even for her parents.

When they were outside, Rufus smiled as he approached his dearest friend. "Airlia… about last night… I've been thinking about this since I heard you talk about what happened sweetheart."

He sat down in the chair across from her as she frowned deeply. He reached out for one of her hands and while holding it, he stroked her hand with his thumb. "I want… I want to be Marlene's paternal father."

She blinked… _What?! Does that mean he doesn't… doesn't hate me?!_

He took her silence as a question. "It would be most logical because as a Shinra, she would automatically be accepted into the schools that Anna and I attended. She would receive the finest education around. This way no one would find out about her heritage and try to use it against her."

Airlia opened her mouth to speak, but found the words unable to come out and closed her mouth. Trying again, her voice was still gone.

Rufus could only stare in shock. _Did I … offend her?_


	12. Disc 1 Part 9: The Chase Begins

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and Asirainis. We don't own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1 Part 9:

The Chase Begins

Anna was still praying as they cross the marshes, though to be fair she was also praying to get across the marsh without incident. The marshes were notorious for the creature which inhabited it. "I assume you have fire protection equipment by the way." She finally said as she felt something nearing them.

Barret scoffed. "Of course I do. You think this gun arm is just for show?" He slammed the mentioned weapon on the dashboard.

Anna chuckled uneasily. "No, not that kind of protection equipment. Fire Rings, Fire materia and Elemental in linked armor slots. Um...Fire Armlets...fire protection equipment?"

Barret again rolled his eyes. "Did you look at my gun arm? There's fire materia built into it."

Anna hit her head. "Great, you're gonna heal it. This is going to be fun. Tell me you at least brought something to put on Marlene."

Growling, he responded. "Look around her neck. I gave her an element absorb and it's linked with fire. I always wanted to make sure my daughter was safe if you Shinras tried to do a flash fire to burn down Sector Seven. This way it could never hurt her."

"Hey, you can insult me after we get away from the giant snake that I'm sure is about to be following us." Anna stated.

"It's because you're insulting my intelligence about my daughter. I don't give a fuck about what you think of me, but when it comes to my daughter, you have no right to think I don't take care of her." Barret snapped as he deftly depressed the gas pedal to make it go faster.

Marlene suddenly shrieked with fear as she looked out the back window. "PAPA! SNAKE!"

Barret nodded, "It'll be okay Marlene. Keep your head tucked down like I taught you before. It's same as that drill. We're going to get through here just fine." He knew it wouldn't be _just fine_, but for her sake, she couldn't know it.

The Zolom sped beside the truck. It smelled food. It wanted food. It saw all three huge morsels. Without even a thought, the Zolom swung it's tailed and smashed into the truck, sending it rolling.

Marlene screamed as she kept her head down. "PAPA!"

The truck turned and rolled many times before coming to rest on it's side. "Marlene? Are you okay?" Anna asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out without thinking. She reached into the back seat and pulled the frightened, trembling, bruised little girl.

Barret growled as he saw Marlene was injured. Pulling the fire materia out of his gun arm, he got out of the truck and began firing on the beast. "Anna, get Marlene and head towards the mountains. I will be right behind you. Just keeping this asshole off of us!"

The Zolom towered over Barret and hissed loudly. It swirled around Barret and smacked him with his tail.

Anna ran towards the mountains as commanded. She knew the Zolom would not leave the Marsh area for some unknown reason. She raced through the marsh despite her own injuries. _You have a little girl to protect. You have a son who needs you and a husband to go home to. You will survive this._ Her head throbbed and her stomach ached but she ran, hugging Marlene close to her.

Barret growled as his vision swam. It almost seemed as if it were two Zoloms instead of one as he shot rapidly over the area, ever thankful for the special bullets he had made. It made each bullet split into three pieces to hit the Zolom, with one lucky shot going through the head. Soon as it dropped to the ground, he turned tail and ran, knowing that one would be on his heels again.

Anna finally made it to the grassy knoll outside the marsh and dropped to the ground and put down Marlene. "Are… are you alright... Marlene?" She fell further until she was laying there, unable to fight the darkness as her injuries finally knocked her unconscious.

Barret arrived to see Marlene and Anna both unconscious from their wounds. He knew the inky darkness would be after him too, but he had to press on. Picking up Anna, he situated her between him and his gun arm while he picked up Marlene with his good hand. He had to find shelter for the three of them where no one would likely look in these mountains. Proceeding inwards, he quickly saw a cave off to the side that he somehow knew would be empty of any monsters. Setting them down, he set about making a fire to keep them warm. It would be a long night as he slowly felt himself drift to sleep, wanting to help Marlene, but his head just wouldn't have it.

* * *

Aeris carefully and quickly moved through the plains, determined to find her friend and the man who had taken her. And the little girl too. She had to get the little girl too.

_Use your power. You can teleport to Junon. It will be faster._

"But they can't have gotten to Junon so fast. I don't remember them having a vehicle," Aeris thought aloud, responding to the voice. "I don't want to pass them by."

_The zolom slowed him down because he was moving quickly. The only way off the continent is by sea… Go to Junon and settle yourself there… He will come…_

Aeris was unsure but she would do as the Planet told her. "Alright. I will do it." She knelt to the ground and prayed. A green light cloaked her and in the next instant she was gone.

* * *

Anna groaned into awareness as she felt the heat of a fire on her. She sat up and put a hand to her head. "Ohhh, Sephiroth…" In her state of minor concussion, she briefly forgot where she was and what was happening. "Sephiroth, where are you? Ohhhh…"

Marlene yawned beside her. "Miss Anna are you feeling better?"

Anna saw Marlene then looked over at the somewhat awake, somewhat asleep Barret, and remembered everything that had transpired. "Marlene!" She shot up and looked over the girl. "Are you hurt? Were you hurt?" She looked the girl's small form over thoroughly for any cuts, bruises, or broken bones.

Marlene held out her arm. "I got a little bruise on my arm and I think one or two on my leg but I'm okay. Papa?" She went over to the big man. "Are you okay?"

Barret shot up and looked around. "I'm fine Marlene. I'm glad that you're okay though. We need to keep moving. We lost our transport and have time to make up." He deftly put out the fire before turning to Anna. "You able to still walk?"

Anna nodded and stood. "Just a concussion. What about you? Are you sure you're alright?"

Barret nodded. "Nothing can keep this body of mine down. I survived that reactor explosion in Corel and lost my best friend there. That's why we're going there. To regroup with the others. Scarlet gave me this memento to remember you all by." He held up his gun arm.

"Scarlet did that to you? I will see that she is dealt with later. She has a bad habit of overstepping her bounds," Anna told him. "I look forward to seeing this Corel of yours. If my family has wronged you, I promise, it will be made right. By any means necessary."

Barret scoffed. "So that's why you and your family never bothered to help Corel?! Because it got swept under the rug, and people were forced to move on with an unstable mine and no way to continue working. You may as well have put them in a prison. At least there, they're guaranteed food, water, shelter and clothing. Let's move. If you want to continue your insistent nattering, we can do it while walking."

As they proceeded, Anna elaborated. "I'll remind you, when Corel was destroyed, I was a little kid. Would you tell YOUR daughter scary stories of blood and gore and explosions? Why do you think my father would then?"

Barret scoffed. "I've told her of the truth of events, I leave out the gore, but I do tell her every day of what Shinra has done wrong to the planet, and to my hometown. How they ruined it, and made it uninhabitable but yet they did nothing to help my people to move anywhere else."

"Scarlet will be punished for her acts against you. It's a very good possibility that my father never even heard of it. Scarlet tends to leave out bits that make her look unappealing," Anna said. "And she knows how to deal with witnesses."

"I know most of your people leave out bits as to make themselves look good. It's all the same, that's why working there would never work. No one really wants to change anything. Keep moving." He grumbled.

She kept walking but shook her head. "Uh uh, when I say unappealing, I meant...anything that might ruin her chances… and by that I mean… she's trying to get in my brother's pants. And its gross." She shuddered. "She wants to marry into the Shinra family and mainly get our money. So, killing a man and blowing off another's arm… would not make her look good. So she'd keep it quiet and intimidate any witnesses to keep them from spilling." She then turned around, walking backwards quite skillfully like she'd done it before. "And I reiterate that we are changing things. If you want to help, you should go look at the wind plant we keep trying to build outside of Midgar. Someone keeps taking the Wind Materia we need to power it on days there's no wind."

Barret shook his head. "Yeah right. Enough lip service, Junon is over the mountains and to the north a bit. There's usually a station just across where we can rent another vehicle for the rest of the trip."

"Oh! We're near Fort Condor and I don't have any seed for the pretty bird. I like to come feed her you know," Anna said. "One day when we're not in a hurry, maybe Marlene would like to feed it. She loves kids."

Barret frowned. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves – you're still my enemy. You and your family."

* * *

Cloud groaned as he stretched in preparation of the long trek ahead of them. They had lost so much time on Barret, who knew where he was just then. Readying his weapon, he turned to Tifa. "Ready to pay back the Shinras for the harm that was done to them?"

Tifa nodded as she readied her gloves on her hands. Tseng had been kind enough to supply her with new fighters gloves and a new wardrobe more suitable for long travels. Looser pants to allow her free movement while protecting her from the dangers of the plants they could encounter. She had a new white shirt with sleeves that billowed out a little just before the elbow, again to protect her from different plants they could encounter. The busty brunette recalled the conversation…

"_There are no plants here in Midgar, just garbage that you would have had to worry about scraping against. There are plants that are poisonous if they just touch your skin. Take these so that you can make sure to stay healthy while looking for Miss Anna." Tseng said as he presented her with the black pants and white shirt._

She had been speechless, merely accepting the clothing blindly before she realized the shirt might not fit. Yet to her surprise, it did fit, and quite comfortably so. She had to wonder how he knew what size before chuckling to herself. _He probably stole one of my tshirts while I was sleeping… Silly man._

Sephiroth entered the office, looking as if he hadn't slept well at all. Jenova and Sephy followed him. Sephy instantly ran to his grandpa and jumped on his shoulders, earning a small chuckle from his worried father. "Sephy, now I know I promised I wouldn't leave again but I have to go get your mother back. Can you behave for Grandpa while I'm gone?"

"I promise if you promise to bring mommy back." Sephy said. It was his way of ensuring his papa would come back to him again.

Sephiroth hugged his son. "I promise."

President Shinra handed the boy over to Elena. "Sephiroth, I am aware that you have chosen to resign your commission in light of your previous actions. I am still working out a proper punishment for them...but…" He grabbed the Masamune from where it sat on the desk. "This sword was not military issue. She gave this to you. I think it's appropriate it be used to save her life." He handed it to the man.

Sephiroth looked at the sword. "But… are you sure it's safe?"

Solomon gave him a ghost of a smile. "Sephiroth, it's okay my lad. You know what you must do. Promising your son to return with my daughter and to stay with us is enough to show you will make sure it's safe."

Tifa's eyes fell on the sword that took her father's life and she began shaking. This was not lost on Cloud who had to ask. "I think Sephiroth's fears might hold some water. It's obvious he's not well yet. And...that sword… it took everything from both of us."

Solomon shook his head. "That may be, but I believe the sword will be of use. With his height, he is the only one capable of wielding it beyond the fact that it was given to him. You two will make sure he keeps in check with his emotions. Jenova, you will continue your training with him as you all travel. This will ensure that it remains safe."

Tseng approached them. "Besides, this is a good chance to come to terms with what happened five years ago." He looked at Tifa particularly. "A chance properly heal as you face what frightens you."

Sephiroth put the sheath on his back, the only way he really could carry it without the length of the sword dragging the ground. "We will bring her back sir. I promise. And I will kill the man who took her from us."

Shinra shook his head. "If you kill him, then I can't get a few punches in. Bring him back alive."

* * *

Airlia blinked as her voice found its way back. "I have but one question for you Rufus, before I give you my answer… Would you have wanted to be her father if we weren't us? I mean if you weren't a Shinra and I was in the same situation. Would you have still wanted to be Marlene's father even then?"

Rufus gave her a gentle smile. "I haven't gotten to really know Marlene yet, but I have no doubt that most of the gentleness that I did see in the short amount of time came because of your care for her in secret. Even if I wasn't a Shinra, yes, I would still want to be her father. Would I dream of pushing another man out of the picture, no. I know she views Barret as her father, but if she's willing to accept me as a father figure in her life alongside him, then it would be absolutely perfect for me. It's funny." He chuckled. "When that reporter at my sister's wedding reception tried to find out who you were, and if there was anything between us. At the time it was friendship, but somehow it's so much more."

She gave him a weak smile as she considered the answer. "Then yes Rufus, yes you can be Marlene's father."

He felt like jumping for joy, but refrained because he didn't have his little girl around to celebrate with them. Still, he could think of one way to make matters better for her…

* * *

Aeris had carefully appeared just a ways outside of Junon, she didn't want to attract attention by teleporting into the middle of a town. She walked into the lower part of the city. She took a breath. She didn't smell the smog that she had grown accustomed to in Midgar. She went to the beach. It was remarkably blue and fish swam about easily. She saw a little girl playing with a dolphin in the water. She'd heard there was an electrical tower in the middle of the water. It wasn't there anymore. She wondered when they took it down. "I better find a way up to the top of the city to wait for Anna. I still think I should save the little girl too."

_The little girl, Marlene, is safe with her father. He will watch after her. You and Anna need to concentrate on stopping Jenova's plans. You must find the Black Matera and protect it from them._

* * *

End Of Disc

Do You Wish to Save Your Data? Y/N

Insert Disc 2


	13. Disc 1 Part 10: Escape and End of Disc 1

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 1, Part 10:

Escape and End of Disc 1

Rufus was still practically bouncing on his heels from her acceptance to have him be Marlene's father. To celebrate, he decided to move up the matter of a vacation for her family. "Airlia, would you please come with me to see my father?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm tiring of hiding away in my apartment most of the day. I know that no one here would really hurt me."

The strawberry blond nodded readily as they left to see Maeve and Arnold heading towards another section of the tower. "Maeve, Arnold, would you both please come with us? I'm going to see my father and have a question for you all."

Maeve and Arnold shared questioning glances before nodding. The walk was quiet and uneventful as they arrived at the President's office. Rufus knocked, "Father, I'm here with the Marchands. All of them."

Solomon called back, a small lilt in his voice. "Come in! Go fish Sephy."

Rufus chuckled, knowing full well what's going on behind those doors. "I bet you ten gil Sephy is beating his grandfather at the card game."

Airlia couldn't help but giggle as she nodded. "I'm not taking that bet because I think he is too."

The group entered as Rufus got a chair for Airlia to be able to sit in if standing got to be too much for her recovery stage.

Rufus smiled as he waited for the round to finish before he began. "Father, I think now is a good time for the Marchands to take a much needed vacation to Costa Del Sol for some sun and relaxation."

Solomon nodded in agreement. "I think so too, as long as they promise it will be a genuine vacation. I promise, the Solar Panels don't need another going over Arnold."

Arnold held his hands up. "I am honestly surprised by this idea of taking a vacation, but grateful for it."

Rufus smiled genuinely, "I insist. You've only just gotten your daughter back. She's no longer in danger, I think, of pulling stitches – but if Hojo gives you the go ahead – yes a vacation would be good. A means of family healing together. Some sun, some sand and water is the perfect thing to speed it along. I honestly wouldn't mind if you used our villa since we're not out there currently. Don't you agree father?"

Solomon grinned slyly. "I agree son. I also think it would be a good idea if you went as well. Get to know your young lady again. Prepare to take on the responsibilities that you've so willingly accepted. And try not to worry about your sister."

Rufus ducked his head for a moment to recompose himself. He had wanted to help Anna, especially because she was his sister, mother to that dear little nephew of his, and because of how important she was to Airlia. Raising his head again, he nodded. "Of course. It will not be a promise though for me to not worry about my sister."

* * *

Cloud shook his head as the memory came of the last time he had been in a helicopter was… It was when he was going to Nibelheim when Sephiroth lost control. He was going to make sure it didn't happen again for his friend. They had to find Anna so that his friend would remain sane. Blinking, he realized they were nearing Corel as Cloud went over the radio. "Do not land in Corel. It's a fire zone where insurgents could still be. Bring us to Golden Saucer to the west. I'm going to talk with Dio about if he has seen or heard anything of recent."

The voice in the headset from the pilot came over. "Of course Captain. Prepare for landing momentarily."

Tifa looked at Cloud. "Cloud are sure about this? I mean, I know now it wasn't… I mean it was… but he is human… he can make mistakes just like all of us…" She whispered, not wanting to voice her fears. "Should you leave me alone with him?"

Cloud gave her a small smile. "Tifa, I know you'll be okay. You're stronger than you think you are. Part of forgiving is showing that you're not so afraid of him as he is. Just remember, if you were in his shoes, would you be any different?"

He hopped out and hurried deeper into the gaming area, the guards giving him a pass because of the official business Solomon had called prior to inform them of.

Sephiroth got out of the helicopter and Jenova directed him immediately to the Hotel. She had already lost several days of training with him. Thankfully, Shinra had given her enough GP to use the Battle Square as often as they needed but his mental training was just as important. He'd felt a terrible pain in his gut a little while ago that told him that Anna was hurt. It was gone now but still he worried. "Anna…"

Tifa watched him as they went to check-in. The man was clearly agitated by the disappearance of his wife. "Don't worry…" She said automatically. "Barret's an ass but deep down, there is some good in him and he won't hurt her." She hoped she was right.

Sephiroth nodded as he began to focus on the training Jenova gave him. First came the breathing, the calming, before he could launch into the mental aspect of his training.

* * *

Cloud smiled as he went into the Battle Square to find his informant. Going off to the side room, he spoke with the guards. "Is Dio there?"

They nodded before parting to allow him entrance. Going inside, he saw a familiar face. "Dio, long time no see!"

Dio smiled widely at his friend. "Cloud! What's been keeping you busy since you left working here for me for that short time." Granted he had only worked there for about a month, Cloud had made quite the impression with his security guards.

Cloud frowned. "I wish it were good pleasantries. I'm chasing a man who kidnapped Anna Shinra. He's tall, take my height and add another six inches on me, barrel stocky, dark skin, gun arm."

Dio frowned with a reluctant shake of his head. "No, I haven't heard about anyone like that being here. I haven't even heard word of trouble from Corel, and I know that place is filled with insurgents. However, it does suggest something big might be around the corner."

* * *

Aeris could feel her friend, her sister in everything but blood, coming closer to the city. They would be entering the top plate very shortly. She needed a plan of action. A way to get enough attention on her captor that Aeris would be able to grab Anna and take her to the ship she was able to barter her way on the night before. She didn't know where she was going but trusted the Planet to guide her steps.

_The easiest way to get attention on a human male is to…_

Aeris couldn't help grinning a little at the planet and it might even help Marlene too though indirectly. She waited in an alley near a path she knew they would have to take as she felt them coming up the elevator to the plate.

She waited...and waited...and waited. Finally, she heard Anna saying hi to some friends as she passed. No doubt Barret was letting her because it made the journey through sound less odd. She saw the top of Barret's head as the giant man passed her by without even knowing she was there. "_It's time_" she heard in her head.

Boldly, Aeris ran out of the alley and shrieked bloody murder. "_Rape_!" She pointed at Barret as everyone turned to look.

Barret growled as he shook his head. "No, I haven't harmed her!" He assumed they were talking about Anna because of the cry of rape and pointing at him. He turned to Anna, "Tell them!"

"I don't know what's going on!" Anna shouted. "He didn't hurt me."

Aeris screamed again. "_He raped me_!" Suddenly every able body was glaring at Barret. A mob slowly converged on the big, intimidating man. They would take the word of the innocent, young girl before they took the word of this… mean-looking giant.

Barret growled as he fired off a shot into the air in warning. "Stay back! I didn't hurt any woman like that! It's not my style." He was starting to get concerned for Marlene's well-being.

As the mob ignored Barret's shot, accusing him of lying and asking what he was doing with the little girl and Anna, Aeris took her chance. She grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her away from the chaos and into the opposite shop. "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna's eyes were wide and confused. "Aeris! What's going on? What are you doing?"

Aeris smiled. "I'm getting you away from Barret. We have something we need to do. I can't do it alone though, so I had to help you. You're like my sister."

"But…But Marlene! We can't leave her! And…" Anna stammered. "What do we need to do?"

Aeris pulled Anna to the back of the shop and out a side door. "Don't worry about Marlene. I just accused him of rape. Do you think any of them is going to let him keep his daughter. No, he'll get caught and taken to prison and Marlene will be taken back to your father. Meanwhile, you and I get to have some girl time. Just the two of us." Aeris took Anna to the boat she'd reserved. "It's okay. It'll all be okay."

Anna gave her a look of insecurity. She wasn't so sure about Aeris' plan. "I want to be sure that Marlene gets away safely. Barret is craftier than he looks."

"She'll be okay, I promise. The Planet has told me she will be fine," Aeris swore. "Besides," She said as she felt the boat begin to move. "We've already set sail. It's too late."

Anna frowned. "I don't want to leave Marlene, Aeris! How could you?!"

Aeris hugged the other woman. "It will be alright. Marlene will be fine. You and I have work to do. I need your help. We need to prepare to fight Jenova."

* * *

**End Of Disc 1**

Do you wish to save your data? Yes No

Please Insert Disc 2


	14. Disc 2 Part 1: Betrayal?

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 2 Part 1:

Betrayal

Barret groaned as he barely crawled out of the boat he had to steal. It was worth it to protect Marlene though, who had escaped the mob without a scratch. The boat he had wasn't the fastest, but a few bullets later it was the only boat floating. He knew they could rebuild the boats, but he had to buy himself time to get away so he could get to safety. He had to go back to Corel to where his home was.

"Papa? Are you okay?" Marlene asked.

Barret moaned. "Yes Marlene, Papa's fine."

"Miss Anna's not here. She might be hurt," Marlene said, concerned for the nice lady.

Barret nodded. "I somehow think she's fine if that other lady was so determined to take her away. But once I rest, I can try to find her and make sure of it Marlene."

Marlene hugged her papa. She was confused and scared. Nothing felt right and her papa felt scary to her sometimes. Most of the time he was really nice. But other times...she remembered the argument Barret and Anna had. "Papa… can I tell you somefing?"

Barret frowned. That tone of his daughter's… it was scared. "Marlene, of course you can tell me anything dear. You're my daughter."

"Well… you know how Miss Anna said people can do bad things when they… have too much to drink…" She sounded unsure. Maybe he wouldn't believe her.

Barret nodded, "Yes, and I know it can happen. But what are you trying to say sweetheart?"

"Biggs liked to drink lots and lots, especially when you weren't there...and he… he… he liked to hit me when he had too much…" She stuttered, sobs threatening her voice. "And he said… he said you let him because… I'm just a girl who needs to know… her place."

Barret swore internally. His daughter couldn't… shouldn't hear his words for that man. "Sweetie, he will never lay another hand on you."

"And… and I think… you should be… be nice to the other lady… because…because she tried to protect me from him," Marlene continued.

Barret blinked. The same traitor who gave Marlene to the damned Turk shielded his daughter?! Maybe… maybe she had cause then… fearing for Marlene. "I will be, if I ever see her again Marlene."

Marlene considered going on. Continuing with her little speech, mostly because she knew he might listen to her where he wouldn't listen to anyone else. "I love you Papa… I don't want you to fight no-more…" She finally said what was in her heart for her long, yet short life.

Barret nodded. "I love you too Marlene, but I have to find a way to make amends. Something's been wrong in my head for the past many years… Something terrible… I just don't know what to make of it or do about it right now. That's the other reason we're going. Maybe… maybe I can make amends through trying to help Corel."

"Miss Anna said… Miss Anna said that… her daddy had a job for you… she said if she was ever to help you that… that you could still have it. You could make things better by helping. Its easier to make the planet healthy when you work together and don't fight. Right?" Marlene said. "Then I could go to school!"

Barret gave her a small smile. "You're right Marlene. Still, let's go to Corel and see if I can't stop this stupid violence there. Then it'll show them I've begun to change."

Marlene smiled and hugged her father. "Let's go Papa!"

He hugged her tightly and nodded. "Let's go. It's not much further. How about you ride my shoulders so you don't have to walk much? This way you don't get too tuckered out."

* * *

The boat they were on had been traveling for half a day with no clue as to where they were going. Anna's patience was wearing very thin, but she didn't know what to do. "Aeris… can you at least tell me where we're going? This is the second time I've been kidnapped in two days."

Aeris gave Anna a shocked look. "Kidnapped? I rescued you Anna. Now we're going to a special place for the tools to fight Jenova. But to get it, we need to go to a special canyon to get it. It unlocks the doorway to the special materia."'

Anna groaned. "You're still going on about Jenova? She's Sephiroth's mother! She's been helping him Aeris. I can't fight her! Look, when we get to this canyon. I am calling Sephiroth and letting him know where I am and to come get me. I'm not doing this." She stomped around the hull. She was not happy. "I want my husband, I want my son, and I want to go home!"

Aeris shook her head. "That's Jenova's influence. She is the destruction of this world. The harbinger of death. She will bring with it the ultimate use of the lifeforce of the planet – draining it to kill the whole world."

"Aeris, I appreciate your help, but I have a funny feeling that my father might be worried about me. I'm also pretty sure Sephiroth is too, not to mention my brother. And I have a son to take care of," Anna told her. "I have to go home. Jenova is no threat to this world. Sephiroth trusts her. I trust him. I am going home."

Aeris gripped her arm, "I am really sorry this has come to this Anna." She knelt down in a prayer while holding Anna's arm tightly. Images began to swim in Anna's mind of Jenova's true form, of how she would destroy the world. When it was over, Aeris stood. "As I said Anna, we have to stop her before this comes to pass."

Anna sighed. "I don't care what she looks like… I genuinely think you're wrong about her. I won't help you fight her." She pulled away from Aeris.

* * *

Rufus smiled as he approached Maeve and Arnold while Airlia was putting her belongings together for the small vacation. "Maeve, Arnold, can I ask you a question before you go to pack?"

The parents shared a secret smile of knowledge. "Of course Rufus, what's the matter?"

He gave them a weak smile. "I wanted to ask your permission to bring Airlia on a date at some point while we're on vacation. I also wanted to ask your permission to ask her to marry me."

Arnold didn't need to think twice. "You have our permission on both counts, but don't you dare hurt our baby girl. Understand?"

Rufus nodded in agreement. "I understand, thank you both. I promise I will never willingly hurt her."

* * *

Sephiroth held his hands out, focusing on the power within him to levitate a vase of flowers. He heard Jenova in his ear. "Yes son, that's it. Focus your power, bring out just enough to keep that vase floating, no more."

Sephiroth breathed in and out, focusing on his power as best as his mind would allow. He'd felt something earlier. He'd felt Anna nearby but then… she had gone away again. Finally he dropped the vase, gently, back to the table. "Mother… I can't… Anna's in danger… she's not coming here. She's moving away from Corel…"

Jenova frowned. She'd felt it too but she also felt that other girl with her, the Cetra. "Yes. And she's with that Cetra friend of hers."

Sephiroth looked up at his mother. "What? Rufus said Aeris was sent to find and grab Anna if she could, and when she did, she was supposed to stay put and call."

"Apparently, she chose not to listen. This confirms what I've said about the Cetra," Jenova explained. "Right now, I'm sure they're hunting for the key."

Sephiroth frowned. "What key?" She hadn't mentioned a key before this.

"The key to the Ancient Temple, they're preparing to fulfill the mission of their ancestors," Jenova told him. "The one I came to this planet to put a stop to."

Sephiroth nodded. It was better to not question that matter yet… "Where is this key? We can get ahead of them and get Anna back."

"Son, you're not quite understanding. It is my...belief that your wife is doing this willingly," Jenova really didn't want to tell him. "Your wife is a Cetra as well. Her mission is the same as her friend's even if she doesn't know it. She won't have a choice. She'll fulfill it. Unless we stop them."

Sephiroth frowned. "I don't believe you mother! Anna is sweet and gentle, she would never harm her family or this world!" He shook his head, "She was forced to go with Aeris I bet. Nothing you say will make me think otherwise unless I see her with my own eyes, and hear her with my own ears!"

Jenova knew he wouldn't believe her. "Be that as it may, we do need to find them. So we can stop them if nothing else. You should inform your boss of the change."

Sephiroth nodded as he pulled out a cellphone and dialed Solomon Shinra. "Sir, she's no longer heading towards Corel as we first thought. Yes, I believe that Aeris took her and is now forcing her on some stupid mission. I'm going to need help picking up her scent. Do we have anything that can help with that?" He paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes sir, send him over right away and we'll continue our search for Anna." He snapped the cell closed.

A couple of hours later, the phone on the bedside table rang. Jenova answered it. "Yes? Oh, yes. Yes, he'll be right down." She put the phone back in the cradle. "Son, it's here. Are you going to call your friends? Or will we be continuing without them?"

Sephiroth frowned. "They're coming with us. I merely wanted to have a tracker with us before I informed them of the situation. No sense in worrying them additionally with something beyond their control."

Down in the lobby of the hotel, Professor Hojo and Solomon waited with the large, red mountain lion. Sephy was with them, playing with the animal. Until he saw his father that is.

"_Daddy_!" Sephy got off of the creature's back and dashed over, holding his arms up to his father.

"He's never been to Golden Saucer before," Solomon explained. "And I figured, while we were here, I might as well take him to play some games."

Sephiroth chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, that will be perfect for Sephy." He picked up his son, "I know they got you this red mountain lion as a companion for you Sephy, but could I borrow him to help find your mother?"

Sephy smiled big and wide. "Red can find Mommy?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes. Red can definitely find her. Felines have a keen sense of smell and can easily pick up Mommy's scent."

"Yeah, Red can go. You'll help find Mommy, won't you Red?" Sephy asked the creature, giving him some say in the matter.

"Of course I will help find your mother." Came a strange voice. Everyone looked around in surprise, well except for Solomon, Sephy and Hojo. There was a chuckle, "What? Hojo gave me a voice so I might be able to speak with Sephy."

Sephy smiled satisfied. "Can I go too Daddy? I wanna help find Mommy too. And I wanna be with you."

Sephiroth shook his head gently, his hair swaying with the movement. "Unfortunately no Sephy. I have a more important mission. Make sure your grandpa doesn't do anything silly okay? This way your mother has a home to come back to."

Sephy pouted but nodded. "Yes Daddy. Come back soon with Mommy though. I miss you."

Sephiroth gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I promise, I'll be home soon, with Mommy. I miss you too kiddo. I think about you every day I'm away."

Hojo came and took the boy from his father while Solomon gave Red a little pat. "Now, you find my daughter, boy. I'm not sure how long I can keep her brother from going to find her himself and that could be dangerous for both of them."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to Rufus to keep him busy?" It would give him an idea of how much time before he was on the hunt too on his own.

"He is currently on vacation with the Marchands, aiding the young lady in her recovery," Solomon explained. "I gave him strict instructions to stay with them but I'm not sure how long he'll listen."

Sephiroth nodded. "It gives me no more than a week I figure to find her."

Jenova sighed off to the side. How to make her son understand what they may ultimately have to do. No matter how unpleasant.

Cloud and Tifa came into the hotel from information hunting and playing. "What's going on?" Cloud asked looking at the huge cat. "And what's that?"

Sephiroth smirked. "This is Red. He's going to help us track Anna because they're not going to Corel as we first assumed. Aeris got her out, but is now forcing her on some sort of mission I think. So we need to change up our plans accordingly."

Cloud looked at Tifa. "So where do we go next? If we don't know exactly where she's going, then we need to at least plan stopping points. The world is a big place."

Sephiroth looked at Jenova. "Aeris is looking for some sort of key to the home of the ancients… A temple that lays in ruins in the south."

Red spoke up, "I know where she may be heading then. My 'grandfather' has a strange stone that he called a 'key.' It's possible… We can start there in Cosmo Canyon."


	15. Disc 2 Part 2: Bugenhagen

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 2 Part 2:

Bugenhagen

Barret smiled as he made his way through the streets of Corel. They had to be moved from their original location as he searched for signs of his friends and associates. Yet, even as he made his way down a rundown street, a man growled. "How dare you return! How dare you drag a little girl into this!" He reached for Marlene as Barret spun around.

"You keep your hands off my daughter!" He snarled as he pointed the gun arm at the man. Barret turned and ran from the town. How could he make reparations if he wasn't even being given a chance.

* * *

Rufus smiled as the helicopter landed just on the outskirts of Costa Del Sol. It was a pricy place to have a villa, but the residents there respected Shinra and wouldn't reach out to any news outlet since they helped solve the problem of keeping food, and people cool if there was an exceptionally hot day on the coast.

Getting out of the helicopter, he turned to Airlia and offered her a hand down while Tseng and Rude helped Maeve and Arnold out of the helicopter. The large group went into town to see each of the rooftops have several strange panels that were designed to absorb the sunlight from the sunny village. His mind wandered back to Professor Hojo's words as he gave Airlia a check up…

_She is okay to travel now. I still don't want her jumping or running if it can be helped, but I do not believe those wounds will reopen._

Apparently the doctor also thought about how the sun would do her some good. He had opted to leave her regular attire that she had from Anna and the seamstress there as the coast would be far too warm for it. He turned to Maeve, "Would you like to take her to get fitted for a few outfits here? The warmth here is too much for most of what she has."

The mother nodded as she accepted a small sum of gil to get whatever they might need. Walking to the seamstress, Airlia crossed her arms over her body. There were lots of bright colors, none of them seemed fitting to her as the woman gave Maeve a congenial smile. "Welcome to my humble shop. How may I help you?"

Maeve smiled, "My daughter needs a few sundresses for this region, but please, make sure they have a very modest neckline and at least a quarter length sleeve."

The woman blinked. "Why though? This place is far too warm for modest necklines…"

Airlia blinked as she raised the hem of her shirt a little to show the edges of scars. "I have more like these, all over my back and along my chest. Please. And please, if they could be loose through here…" She indicated the area around her breasts and down to her waist. "That would be very helpful…"

The seamstress was a motherly looking woman with slightly greying hair and faint wrinkles around her eyes from smiling. She nodded as a sad expression came over her face. "How terrible. Of course my dear. I'm going to quickly take your measurements." While she worked, she asked Maeve, "Any particular colors?"

The woman smiled, "Darker colors are preferred, but blues and greens would do well too. They're healing colors."

The seamstress nodded. "So how many dresses would you like?"

Maeve responded simply, "Five." The slightly younger woman than Maeve named her sum and was given it.

"I'll have it ready by nightfall. Thank you for your custom." The woman said as the mother and daughter went over to the Villa with a quiet Rude following them – making sure that no one would hurt them.

* * *

Anna allowed Aeris to take her to Cosmo Canyon, though grudgingly. She made it abundantly clear that she was not happy with her friend's apparent need to control. Something she never even knew Aeris had. "When we get to Cosmo Canyon, I am finding a phone." Anna warned Aeris as they neared the village.

Aeris smiled and nodded. "If that's what you want."

Anna didn't like the patronizing tone. "Yes, that's what I want." She stopped at the top of a natural stairway. A man barred their path.

"I'm sorry, Cosmo Canyon is not accepting any visitors at the time," The man told them.

"I am Aeris Gainsborough, and Bugenhagen is expecting me," Aeris told him. The man bowed slightly and went off to check on her claims.

Anna took the opportunity to enter the village. "There's gotta be a phone somewhere around here. I know, I'll try the inn. Most inns have phones." She went in the direction of the inn.

Aeris watched her leave knowing she wouldn't be able to find a phone. She would need to find a way to convince Anna that this was the right thing to do. How could she convince her friend that her husband might now be her enemy?

"Ahh Lady Aeris," An elderly voice called, welcoming the young woman. "Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Thank you for coming."

Aeris went and hugged the elderly man. "Of course I came."

* * *

The seamstress was in the middle of the third dress, making it in a rich sapphire blue. She had made one in a rich emerald and in black already. She looked up when she heard her door, surprised to see the vice president there. "Mr. Shinra?! What brings you here today?!"

He smiled at her as he raked a hand through his bangs. "I know you're making those dresses for a young woman who suffered much. I'd like to pay you for one more, but make it out of silk, or satin please."

The seamstress nodded. "I know she prefers richer colors, so perhaps a rich ruby in silk or satin then?"

He smiled with a nod. "Yes a deep ruby red would do just fine thank you." He handed her a bag of coins. "For the material and your time."

The seamstress smiled, "Would you like it to be floor length, or sundress length, traditionally knee length."

"Floor length, but with that sundress feel. To make her comfortable." He requested.

She nodded before accepting the funds. Afterwards, she resumed her work once more to continue on the current dress she had already started. Smirking, she knew this young woman was in for something very special, but what, she wasn't quite sure.

* * *

Maeve left to pick up the dresses, and was surprised when a deep garnet silk dress laid amongst them. "But I didn't order that one miss…"

The seamstress merely smiled. "Someone added that to your order and paid for it already. So it's yours. I did it in a similar style as the others with a longer skirt."

Maeve nodded, a knowing smile on her face. "Thank you for your work miss." She left to go back to the villa. She saw Rufus standing outside in thought. "Rufus, the dress you ordered is among these… Does this mean what I think it means?"

He nodded. "I've been thinking about where and how… and I've finally got my answer. After our date in the Golden Saucer, I'm going to ask her properly. That is… if I have both of your permissions to ask."

Maeve nodded with a small smile. "You have my permission. I'll send my husband out."

Rufus grinned like a fool after Maeve went in. He was one step closer to marrying the one woman who had suffered so much to survive and come back to him. His smile melted when he heard the door open. He needed Arnold to understand how important this was to him.

Arnold looked at Rufus and smiled. "Maeve said you needed to talk with me for a moment."

Rufus nodded, "I would like your permission to ask Airlia to marry me."

The older man smiled with a nod. "You got Maeve's permission then… You have mine as well. But the promise of pain still stands. You hurt her, you answer to me. And not even the Turks can stop me if you do."

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "Stop you? Why would we stop you if he hurts her? It'll be a race to see who hurts him first." He chuckled, making himself known as he stepped out of the nearby alley guarding the side of the room Airlia was in that was exposed to the world.

Rufus nodded. "I'd expect no less. I would never willingly hurt her. And if anyone tries, they'll answer to me."

Arnold nodded. "So are you going to ask her on the date today?"

Rufus smirked and went towards the flower shop to get a bouquet for his lady. He knew this was what his father had in mind…

* * *

_The strawberry blond recalled when he opened his suitcase and saw a small black box on top of his luggage. He hadn't recalled packing it, but there was a note under it, folded over. Pulling it out, he saw his father's famous handwriting…_

_Rufus,_

_I know how you really feel about her. This is the ring I used to propose to your mother all of those years ago. I know she would be honored if you used it to propose to your young lady. _

_Dad_

_Rufus knew that his father still hurt after all of those years without his mother. Opening the box, he saw a stunning series of diamonds forming a lotus flower that he had once seen during a mission to Wutai. _

* * *

Looking around, he saw a perfect bouquet of red roses. As he studied it, a female voice came calling out. "Oh Mr. Shinra! My goodness, you honor my humble shop with your presence. What can I do for you?"

Rufus turned to the woman, "I was looking at these roses, but I wonder if they are thornless."

She nodded, "Yes, all of my roses are thornless."

He grinned, "Do you have an extra blue rose that you can substitute for one of the red ones if you can't just add it in?"

The florist smiled, "Of course I can add it in. Would it be alright if it's an additional 10 gil?"

The man nodded as he paid the sum for the new arrangement. Taking the flowers, he left the shop and made his way back to the villa. Going inside, he found Airlia in the study, laying against the chaise and reading a history of Midgar book, trying to reclaim some of her lost schooling. She was dressed in one of the sundresses that her mother had bought for her, and unsurprisingly it was in black. Knocking on the frame, he hid the flowers behind his back.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Rufus?"

He smiled, "Airlia, I wanted to ask you something… Would you consider going on a date with me over at the Golden Saucer?"

Blue-grey eyes blinked in surprise as she turned to look at him fully, setting down the book. "What? A date?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, it's been a while since I went out and had some fun, so I figured I'd ask if you want to go with me and make it a date."

She blushed brightly as she saw his small pleading before nodding. "Alright I'll go with you Rufus."

He smiled widely as he offered her a bouquet of roses. She saw the singular blue rose among the sea of red roses and smiled widely as she got up and accepted the bouquet. "It's beautiful…"

Rufus smiled, "But you are too Airlia. There's a special dress amongst the dresses your mother ordered. Why not wear that one?"

Airlia blushed, knowing which dress he meant. "But… I feel more comfortable in black." She relented when she saw the slightly heartbroken look on his face and nodded. "Very well. Can I have a few minutes to get changed?"

Rufus smiled with a nod. "Of course, take all of the time you need my dear." He just wanted her to feel beautiful, to feel special for when he was going ask her to marry him that night.

Airlia went into her room, and over to the closet to find the dress hanging in the closet. She grabbed the dress gently and laid it over her bed as she removed the black sundress. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and shivered unhappily at the scars. The brunette knew it would never go away, and that it was unfair to dream of happiness with the sweet and amazing vice president. Slipping the silk gown over her body, she blushed as she saw it in the mirror.

As soft as the dress was, it was softer still over her scars and hid the stitches that needed to stay in a little longer. Hojo had promised her, if the wound didn't tear open he would remove those after her vacation. She slipped on her leather loafers that were given to her once she was able to start walking around more in the Shinra building.

Going outside, she turned to Rufus who seemingly wasn't breathing. When she touched his arm, he gasped. "Wow, I knew that color would be amazing… but it's an understatement. Wow…"

* * *

Anna's search for a phone turned up nothing. She sighed disappointedly as Aeris found her. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Aeris asked, trying to keep it light. She knew Anna was not happy with her.

"It is beautiful here, but I need to go home Aeris," Anna pushed. "Can you imagine how worried Sephiroth must be. Not to mention my father, my brother, and my son. I'm sorry. I cannot and will not help you."

Aeris grabbed her arm. "Before you refuse, come with me. Bugenhagen wants to show you something."

Anna groaned. "Fine but then, you will take me to a phone."

Aeris pulled Anna up to Bugenhagen's observatory. "Anna, this is Bugenhagen. He's the leading researcher on all things Cetra and the Planet related."

Anna nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but afterwards, with or without you, I'm going home. I will find my way home on my own if I need to."

The two women climbed the stairs into the observatory where a man was sitting in a chair with a small scale universe built to show what he can see through the telescope. Bugenhagen extended a hand to the woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Anna. Come this way." He led the way onto the platform and pressed a button.

Anna did not shake his hand. "I'll have you know, I'm here against my will. I suggest you make this quick. I have a family to return to."

Bugenhagen gave Aeris a look. "Is that right? You are sure you don't hear the voices of the Cetra telling you to come here? Aeris, this is most inopportune if you forced her here."

Aeris shook her head. "I rescued her from another man and I brought her here. With us both being Cetra, I need her help."

Anna rolled her eyes. "She says that my mother-in-law, Jenova, is evil and will destroy this world. My husband trusts her. I trust him. I don't hear the so-called voices of the Cetra or the Planet or what have you. Well, I do but I ignore them as inanities. They also try and say my father is evil."

Bugenhagen raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that so. Well have you ever questioned them as to why they say that the Jenova and your father are evil?"

"No, because I know they're wrong. My father is not evil. He's a good man who is doing everything he can for the people of this world!" Anna said. "It's never good enough for them. Well, he's just one man! Shinra is just ONE company. We're trying but it's really damn hard when people keep interfering! Jenova saved my husband from death, trained him in his abilities, and she seems nice. I don't trust rumors. I trust what I experience. Those voices are just more rumors."

Bugenhagen shook his head. "Why not question them then? Why not disprove them then? Then surely the voices would leave you alone… or are you afraid they might be right?"

Anna looked at him. "I've questioned many things before. Eventually, you have to stop questioning and find your own answers without bias."

"So," He questioned. "So then you haven't bothered to even explain to them why they may be wrong. Interesting. Now exactly _whom_ is the biased one here then?"

"Trying to explain to them why they're wrong is like trying to explain to the jealous girls in my old high school why their jealousy was wrong. They don't listen and insist they are correct in their assumptions. Why fight a losing battle?" Anna asked.

Bugenhagen frowned. _Then why isn't this girl more under the influence of the Cetra. I smell a lie in there somewhere…_ "Then try again, I promise if they can be disproved, then they will leave you alone."

"Except I would have no proof beyond my belief and faith in my husband and in my family," Anna said. "Which they, like the rest of the idiots in my life, will refuse to accept."

"Then why not follow the path to show them yourself? Surely there must be proof somewhere? All you need is the key." He said softly.

"All I need is to go home. My father and husband are likely worried. I miss my baby boy," She said. "I need to go home. I don't care what the voices or anyone else thinks about me or my husband or my family. I know the truth. I don't need to defend it, the truth defends itself. I will be leaving now." She turned to leave.

Bugenhagen frowned. He hadn't expected this. But he did have that one tool… "So how will you get home? I assume you saw no phones are here to make calls. Our canyon is isolated from the rest of the world. So how can you find your way home when there aren't any towns nearby to help you?"

"A, Greater Nibelheim is just to the North of here. B, once I'm out of the canyon, my cell phone will get signal again," Anna retorted. "Goodbye."

Aeris frowned. "Oh come on Anna, there's still so much fun to be had." She reached for a small bangle on the table. "Well at least take this, in way of apology for the way I treated you. It will help you to tune out the voices for good."

Anna eyed Aeris suspiciously but accepted the accessory while hugging her. "I'm sorry I just can't believe Jenova is bad. And I miss my family." She slipped the bangle around her wrist in a show of good faith. The bangle glowed instantly and shrunk around her wrist. "Ahh! What the, ahhhhh!" She screamed as the bangle sent a shockwave through her body, knocking her out.

Aeris shared a look with Bugenhagen. "At least she has to come with me to the temple now. As you mentioned about the key. I need it so I can begin my trek while you stay here to monitor Jenova and we will keep usual communications."

Bugenhagen nodded. "Yes I will keep in touch. She will be a tough nut to crack. I think it would be best if you used a manipulate materia on her from here on. She won't go willingly once she wakes otherwise."

Aeris smirked. "I imbued that bangle with one. So now, anytime I say something, she will have to do it." The flower girl held up a yellow materia in her hand. "So I need the key now Bugenhagen."

* * *

Rufus smiled as he left with Airlia, Rude and Tseng to the helicopter to go on their little date. _Now I can bring some joy back into her life. I can only hope this will make her see just how much I care._


	16. Disc 2 Part 3: The Behemoth

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 2 Part 3:

The Behemoth

Sephiroth frowned as they approached the canyon. The skies were beautiful as it was almost always night. He turned to Red, "So do you smell my wife's scent here?"

The feline nodded his head. "Yes, I do, but I'm getting conflicting messages. We should investigate here. The guard should move aside for me as I'm from here originally."

Cloud looked around. "This would be an ideal place for them to go. Assuming of course, they were simply looking for a safe place to wait until someone came."

Tifa simply watched the man who was desperate to find his wife. Her thoughts were going every which way. She wanted to find Anna. She wanted to apologize. But every moment around this man, as he held onto the only thread of sanity he had left, she had to wonder if he was really safe to be near. Even with Jenova's help, he seemed very much on the precipice.

The guard looked at the group before him, "No entry, sorry. We're not allowing access to tourists currently."

Sephiroth showed his I.D. "I'm no tourist. I'm here searching for my wife who was abducted and her kidnapper could have been heading here."

The man shook his head, his black hair swaying. "Sorry, I can promise you that no one has come in for a while who was an outsider."

Red came forward. "Hey I'm home! I want to see Grandpa!"

He gave Red a small smile. "Nanaki, it's been a while. You may come, but your friends may not. Those are the rules."

Red growled. "This man is very worried about his wife and soon I will be watching over his son as Grandpa watched over me. We have traveled a long way. We need rest and food. They should be allowed in too."

The man paused for a moment, as if in thought before nodding. "Very well, you all may come in."

Tifa scratched Red gratefully behind the ears as they walked in. Red smiled a little. "Grandpa is very old and wise Sephiroth. He may be able to use his abilities to locate your wife."

Sephiroth nodded, "I sure hope so Red."

* * *

Rufus, Airlia, Tseng and Rude arrived by helicopter into the landing pad for the Golden Saucer. He could see simply by Airlia's wide eyes, that he made the right decision to bring her there. The expression of joy was worthwhile as they touched down. He helped Airlia down out of the helicopter as she continued to eye the area excitedly. The bright lights were dazzling and the sounds of joy from beyond the gate made her heart leap.

"Sir, we should follow," Tseng stated. "To act as protection. We still don't know who or where the insurgents are."

Rude agreed. "Yes, you and Airlia should not be alone."

Rufus gave them a small smile. "I can handle this for right now guys, but thanks. If you're out here, then you can prevent them from entering the area. Most of them won't even have funds to get inside."

Tseng sighed. "Sir, you should have at least **one** of us with you." Tseng didn't like the idea of leaving the boy, the one he'd looked after since his mother's death, alone. Especially since he knew danger lurked around each corner.

Rufus sighed. "Fine, one of you may come with us, but you get to pick out who does and we need our space on the ride. Is that agreeable?"

Tseng nodded. "Rude, you're the quietest of the two of us. I would like you to watch over Young Shinra and his Lady."

Airlia blushed as Rude merely nodded. She still wasn't used to being referred to in any positive light but it was changing. When Rufus offered his arm, she tucked her own into the crook as they walked over to the gate where a man was checking passes currently. He smiled when he saw Rufus, "Come right in Mr. Shinra. Things of note for you on your visit today is the Ferris Wheel has a particularly spectacular view of the fireworks today celebrating the anniversary of the War's end. And do be sure to try out our new roller coaster!"

Rufus nodded as they went through. He led them to the ferris wheel as the man opened the door. "For all three of you then sir?" The attendant said. The strawberry blond merely looked at his guard.

Rude shook his head. "It's a Ferris Wheel sir, I can watch you best from down here."

Rufus nodded with a smile, "Then it's for two then."

* * *

Barret approached the Golden Saucer bottom entrance from desert. He looked at it, Marlene tilted her head back to look at it. He had a terrible feeling as his head ached.

"Wow Daddy...it's big…" Marlene said. "Are we gonna go play games?"

Barret shook his head. "Marlene, I want you to find a place to hide okay?"

Marlene frowned, "Why daddy?"

"Because baby...I don't want to hurt you…" He groaned. "Please sweetie. Daddy's head feels funny. Daddy will come find you when he's better."

Marlene's brown eyes widened. "Daddy…" She considered that at least he was trying to protect her. "Okay daddy. I'll be here when you're done."

Barret entered the elevator and grunted as that feeling in his head became like jackhammer. A voice in his head ordering him to kill Shinra...kill Shinra. It used to say "Save the Planet." Now it simply said to "Kill." That wasn't him. "Let me go…" He fought the pain but it became too much and his eyes glazed over.

Marlene's eyes widened when she saw the familiar look. That was always when the bad man would hit her… or try to… She then saw a flash of a familiar face who would always try to protect her… The nice lady from the bar. When she saw him go up, she waited for a few minutes to give him a slight head start before sneaking into the elevator and going up herself...

* * *

Airlia smiled as her eyes went wide as the first of the fireworks went off. She hadn't seen fireworks in years, but they were still as beautiful as ever. Rufus smiled at her, "Watch the fireworks my sweet."

She looked at him in question as the peak of the fireworks began to happen when she saw something form in them… Blinking, she looked at Rufus to see him on one knee a small black box open in his hand and a beautiful diamond ring shaped like a flower sitting there glistening in the light. "Are you asking me… what I think you are?"

He nodded, afraid to say anything. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe it was pushing her too fast. Maybe she didn't like him that way at all. What if she rejected his proposal? _What if...what if…_ So unable to say anything, he just bit the inside of his cheek and waited, nervously.

Airlia smiled at him before becoming worried, "Are you sure though? What if… what if I can't have any children of my own because of that time… I know that it hasn't really been discussed yet with Hojo, but what if?"

Rufus knelt and put his arms around her. "I love you Airlia. I know I will love Marlene as my daughter. She would be my heir. I don't need anymore than that. And if we decide we want more children, there's always adoption. Perhaps we were chosen to be parents for children who have no one to love them. Like my father and mother did for Anna."

Airlia smiled brighter with tears in her eyes. "Then I will marry you Rufus! I love you very much! You, Anna and Marlene were my reasons to survive. Nothing else mattered at that time but keeping alive, to see you both again and to free her from there." Rufus smiled in pure joy as he slid the ring gently on her finger, a reminder to her of his love.

The Ferris Wheel circled around a few more times before coming to rest at the bottom. Rufus held Airlia through the entire ride. Everything was going right for a change. Well almost everything. He just needed his sister home and **then **everything would be right.

The ride came to a draw as the pair came out holding hands, the flower engagement ring on her finger. Rude smiled with a nod to both as they started to walk away from the ride when a nearby door burst open and Barret came running through to them. Airlia instantly shrank back in fear behind Rufus. However, she also noticed a lack of Marlene as her fear turned to anger.

Rufus also noticed the lack of little girl and most of all Anna. "You bastard! What are you doing here! Guards!" He shouted. "Where's Marlene? Where's Anna? What have you done to them?!"

Barret didn't respond as he glared at the pair of people behind the Turk. "Kill… Shinra…"

Marlene came running in as she saw guns aiming at her papa. "Stop! Stop it! That's not my Daddy!" She ran to Airlia.

Airlia blinked as she quickly picked up Marlene, "What do you mean he's not your father?"

Marlene shook in the brunette's arms, "He said his head felt funny, and now his eyes… they're not right."

Airlia turned to look at Barret and realized what she meant. After six years, she knew every moment of that bastard's expressions. This wasn't the normal angry expression.

Rufus looked at Marlene. "So what do we do?"

Marlene struggled and pulled away from Airlia, landing on the ground. "Daddy! Daddy!" She ran to Barret.

Airlia felt her heart leap into her throat. Her thoughts darkened as she promised he would suffer if he harmed one hair on her head. Still, she had to trust in her daughter that she could end this peacefully. "Barret, what are you doing?" She looked at her fiancé and whispered, "Bear with me on this. I'm trying to resolve this peacefully so Marlene doesn't get hurt."

Barret answered, in a dark, hissing voice. "Kill...Shinra...destroy...Shinra...destroy...humans…"

Marlene lashed a foot out at his leg. "Stop! Let my Daddy go!" She continually kicked his shin hard, hoping to make whatever was making him act like this stop.

The hissing voice continued, "Stupid… brat… must destroy…" It aimed the gun at the girl as Airlia let out a scream of fright.

"Don't you dare harm Marlene Barret or I will kill you!"

Barret's eyes suddenly flashed and he fought. "No…not Marlene...must not…" He struggled to pull his arm away from her, attempting to back away from the little girl, afraid.

Marlene ran up to Barret and hugged him. "You're my daddy… You would never hurt me I know that. But I know that love can solve everything."

"Marlene…" The voice changed again. "Humans...must destroy…" The eyes switched back and forth as Barret seemed to have an argument with himself. "Nooo…"

He picked up Marlene and frowned, "I'm sorry Marlene, I have to do this… Forgive me." He threw her hard enough so that she wouldn't land on the ground, but not so hard as to bowl over the vice president. "Shoot me please… Make it so that this beast can't use me anymore!"

Airlia blinked. _That explains a lot… Poor Barret. _She took Marlene into her arms and placed her against her chest. "Marlene, I know things look rough, but they'll be okay. I promise."

Rufus looked at Rude, unsure of what to do. This man who had tormented Airlia for so long, was now begging for death in front of his child, one who clearly adored him without knowing the situation. He wouldn't muddy that water for her. Better to have two fathers than no fathers. "Rude, hit the gun arm only. Rendering him unable to attack might be enough…" _I hope._

Barret trembled, groaning. "Hurry…" He cried, not hearing the command. "I'd rather die than hurt Marlene…" The look in his eyes changed again, drastically becoming perfectly black. "Destroy!" The malevolent voice hissed.

Rude took aim and fired the bullet, hitting him squarely in the shoulder where his gun arm was. The result was exactly what they had wanted, the arm sank back along his side, limp and immobile. The Turk wasn't trembling from much of anything, except for worry that it didn't work and he would have to kill this man in front of the girl who considered him her father.

The Voice hissed and screeched as if in pain. "Ahhhhh!" A black mist came out of Barret's mouth and landed in the shape of a giant Behemoth cloud. "This isn't over yet humans! I still have a couple puppets waiting…" It billowed away from them.

Airlia shook in fear as it left, before she could comfort Marlene. "It's okay, Barret's alive Marlene." She smoothed over the girl's hair before setting her down to see Barret. It still hurt that she considered Barret her father, even though she was never allowed to be her mother.

As Marlene ran towards Barret, she leaned into Rufus's arms, worn from the events of the day.

Freed at last of the beast that used his body for 20 long years, Barret collapsed to his knees and then completely sprawled out on the floor. "Marlene...not Marlene..." His eyes closed as unconsciousness took him.

Rufus frowned as he held Airlia close to him, her exhaustion was apparent. "Rude, we're all going back to Costa Del Sol, but when we get there, take Barret back ahead of us to Shinra and get him treated. He has some questions to answer. Once you drop him off, pick us up in the morning to return as well."

Rude and two of the guards helped move the exhausted man back to the helicopter while Airlia and Rufus each took a hand of Marlene's. While the child cried, Airlia squeezed her hand reassuringly. "They're gonna fix him up Marlene. I promise. They know it's not his fault, and that's why they only shot the right arm. It was the only way to make it let go of him, to fix his head."

Marlene looked at Rufus, knowing he was in charge. "Will Daddy be in trouble? Miss Anna promised he wouldn't be. She promised that she'd help him and get him a job so I could go to school."

Rufus smiled reassuringly at her. "If that's what Anna promised, then that's what will happen. We're going back to Costa Del Sol while they take your daddy to get fixed up. This way he'll have a night's sleep before you see him. So he's not quite so tired. How's that sound?" He wanted a chance to spend time with this precious little girl who somehow hadn't been tainted by the terrorists during her time with them.

Marlene nodded. "Thank you Mr Shinra. Daddy's not a bad man. He told me to stay away because he was afraid of hurting me. But I couldn't...I was afraid he would be hurt. I love my Daddy." She looked down, her eyes looking up at Airlia. "I'm sorry he hurt you… He wanted to say that too but the bad thing got him…"

Airlia nodded, "It's okay Marlene. The most important thing is that you came through everything alright. I know I wasn't always able to stop them… But I tried my best to protect you."

The vice president smiled gently at Marlene as he sank to her level. "You can call me Rufus if you want Marlene. What matters most right now is everyone's okay. I just wish I knew where Anna was… I know she would be relieved to know you and Barret are alright."

"I saw her get taken by a lady with a pink dress," Marlene said. "She screamed RAPPED and peoples got all around us and then the lady took Miss Anna! We were in Jonnon."

Airlia paled at the word as Rufus carefully hid his expression. He knew it was Aeris, but why would she scream that Barret raped her? He instead spoke, "It's going to be fine. We'll get that cleared up in Junon, because I have no doubt your father didn't do that to her."

Marlene nodded and yawned big and wide. It had been a long, trying day. She was ready for bed. "Daddy won't be...able to read to me...tonight…"

Airlia smiled as she picked up the tired Marlene. "Want Rufus to read you a story tonight since you want your daddy and he is currently away?" She turned to Rufus, "Could we find a hotel here maybe so that she doesn't have to go far? We would also have the security here until Tseng can join us or Rude?"

Rufus nodded. "Yes that would be a good idea. I'll call Rude and Tseng tonight to let them know to pick us up here. No sense in going all the way back to Costa Del Sol. What story would you like Marlene?"

Marlene knew she couldn't have her daddy. She was a reasonable little girl, mostly. "Do you have any books about Boko the Chocobo?"

Rufus smiled, "Not on me, but I know them by heart. And if I don't, I'm sure in the book store nearby there's plenty there to fill in the gap. Which one would you like to hear?" He had helped to read them to Sephy during the last few years.

"I like the one where Boko and his friends Mog and Cactuar Jr go to the fair," Marlene said softly. "And I like to look at the pictures. And I still need my bath. Daddy always gives me one with bubbles. Before he reads me good night stories."

Airlia smiled gently at the little girl in her arms. "Would you like me to give you a bubble bath while he gets the book so he can read it to you for bed?"

Marlene nodded sleepily. "Please…"

Airlia nodded, "Not a problem Marlene, let's go to the hotel and get our room." This felt right to the brunette somehow. Being with little Marlene and Rufus. It felt like … a family.


	17. Disc 2 Part 4: Chasing Explanations

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 2 Part 4:

Chasing Explanations

Sephiroth couldn't remember much when he woke up except for the blaring headache in his head. "What hit me…" He saw his mother similarly rubbing her temples. "Mother, are you okay?"

Jenova sighed, "My head is screaming at me. What was in that food that we ate?"

Red growled, "My grandfather tricked me! I don't understand it. Why?"

Cloud sighed as he put a hand to his forehead, "To give them time to put distance between us. Now we have to figure out where they're going. Any further thoughts Red?"

Red growled again. "I don't know. I think I need to speak with my grandfather…" There was an almost dangerous snarl in his voice.

Tifa moaned with pain as she finally woke. The snarl frightened her as much as her dreams did. Dreams of Barret, his eyes glowing black… "What happened to us?"

Sephiroth frowned, "I can't remember much after dinner, can any of you?"

Jenova sniffed the empty bowls of food and practically mirrored Red's snarl. "A Cetra touched these bowls...there is a Cetra nearby...they are behind this and behind…my daughter-in-law's mysterious absence…"

Cloud groaned. "Let's go get our answers, starting with Red's grandfather. No offense intended Red, but I have a feeling I won't be getting along with him."

Red growled. "Before we go face him. Jenova...I think you need to tell us. What's your true mission here? My nose tells me you are not of this world. Why are you here?"

Jenova sighed. The time had come to trust these people, especially her son with the full truth. "You've all heard the legends of how the Cetra practically created this world and it's people and...correct?"

Tifa nodded. "I've heard some stories, but not a lot of them. Why? What does those old stories have to do with any of this?"

"It's simple," She looked at them. "They are all lies." She waited for that fact to sink in.

"Lies?" Cloud asked. "How is that possible?"

Jenova stood and went to the window, looking up at the sky. "I am an elite investigator of the Intergalactic Planetary Protection Bureau. The Cetra are a force who think they are better than everyone else. They go to planets and judge the people there. They promise the people riches and such if they pass their judgements."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Why are you only telling us this now? It makes it so much harder to believe."

"I was hoping to spare you the bulk of my mission. You have your own. This planet is your home. It's protection falls to you. Eventually, I will either have killed the last or captured the last...and I will have to leave," Jenova said. "My mission will be complete then."

The silver haired man frowned, "Yeah I have my doubts about that. Considering you say that Anna is one of them. She would never harm a hair on anyone's head. She's the mother of my son. I won't let you hurt her or take her away."

"I was just trying to protect you! Like a mother does! They of course would procreate with the people of the planets they judged before…destroying them. I managed to pursue them here but I lost control of my vessel. It crashed into the Northern Continent, creating the crate there," Jenova explained. "I was saved by humans and they helped me to heal. I then had an even greater purpose for capturing my targets then. I was able to fight and destroy many of them but I was alone...they overpowered me...and put me deep into sleep. Thankfully, I thought I had taken down their numbers enough to protect this world." She lowered her head. "I was right. I lowered their numbers. But I also knew, eventually those few would mate and produce others and teach them, train them to fulfill their mission through the use of demons. Demons like," she reached for one of Cloud's red materia. Inside it lay the spirit of Shiva.

Cloud looked down at the materia in surprise, "Sorry but I stand with Sephiroth. Not all are bad. What if some of them are being controlled and then we break the connection. What if they stand with us against them?"

"You underestimate their power. Your friend Barret, I theorize, is currently under the control of such a demon," Jenova said. "If by some miracle, you can prove that some are doing this against their will and we are able to break that control, I can...help them. But you must understand, the protection of this world is most important. I'm sorry son. I will do what I have to do if it comes down to choosing between her and this planet. Because the fact is, they'll use her to do their bidding, then they'll discard her anyway to die with the rest of you, including your own son."

Sephiroth shook his head. "I won't kill her, and I won't let you kill her. I can sever whatever connection there is. You helped to sever the connection with whatever made me go out of control. I can do it for Anna. I know I can."

Jenova touched his shoulder. "Son, I just want you to be prepared for the worst if it comes to that."

* * *

Anna slowly woke up while en route to the temple. She felt funny and knew something wasn't right. She looked at Aeris, unable to voice to her concerns. Everything was foggy. "Huh?" Was all she could say.

Aeris turned to Anna and frowned. "I had hoped you would sleep a little longer. But it can't be helped I guess. We're going to the Temple of the Ancients now to get the materia to defeat Jenova and you're going to help me."

Anna tilted her head side to side, unsure and scared. "Huh?"

Aeris smiled as she saw the Temple slowly coming into view. She could only hope Bugenhagen kept up his promise to delay her husband and Jenova. "That's the temple. The one that will give us the tool we need to defeat Jenova. You shall be the one to obtain it for your refusal to help."

Anna looked at Aeris in the eyes. The brown eyes turning inky, icky black sent chills down her spine. She moved her wrist a little, the one with the bangle, but wasn't able to do more. "Huh?"

Aeris smiled an unearthly, frightening smile. "You think I'd let you do whatever you wanted? In that bangle is a little friend of mine called manipulation… you can't remove it, because I ordered such already. I'm the only one who can break it. So now, you're going to be a good girl and get us that materia."

Anna felt tears in her eyes and blinked as they fell slowly. She couldn't even sob her frustrations. Everything was under the control of the materia. She turned her eyes over in the direction of the temple. She found she could just barely think of her husband and son. Her father and brother refused to enter her mind at all.

* * *

Rufus smiled as they flew in the helicopter, thinking back to waking up that morning in the hotel, fearing it was all a dream. But yet it wasn't. He had awoken with Airlia cuddling in his arms, still in her gown and he was still in his suit. But they were there together, the ring still on her finger. On the other bed was Marlene, sleeping peacefully after reading the storybook to her. Tseng was waiting for them since Rude went on with the guards to escort Barret back to Midgar to get medical aid. Dio had tripled the security measures to ensure the vice president would be safe until he flew back to Costa Del Sol.

As the helicopter descended to the tropical town, Maeve and Arnold got on with Airlia's new dresses. They were quite surprised to see Marlene, but delighted. A look from Rufus kept them from introducing themselves as her grandparents. So they decided to make small talk as Maeve spoke. "I remember you from Shinra… You're Marlene, right?"

Marlene nodded. "Yep! And who are you?" She had been a little scared when she woke up in the strange bed, clutching the storybook that Rufus had bought her. She was even more frightened when she didn't see her daddy until Rufus and Airlia had gently reminded her what happened.

Maeve smiled, "I'm Maeve and this is my husband, Arnold. Airlia is our daughter." Oh how she wanted to hug her granddaughter, but she kept that look in mind from Rufus. She would find out later what happened before that. She noticed the storybook in her hands. "Oh you like Boko too?"

Marlene nodded. "I love Boko the Chocobo. My stuffed one is still at home. I didn't get the chance to bring it with me. Uncle Rufus, is Daddy okay?"

Rufus nodded, "Yes, I'm sure your daddy is just fine. Why don't I call while we're on the way? After that you can tell me about the stuffed one that you left at home." He knew it was irretrievable, but he could get her another one made. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Rude, "Is he awake yet? Perfect, put him on the phone please. Someone wants to be able to talk to him."

He handed the slim phone to Marlene. "Daddy? Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

Rufus smiled at her as she spoke with her 'father.' Looking up at Maeve and Arnold, he gave them another smile as he pointed at Airlia's hand. Once the brunette in question realized she was being observed by everyone, she blushed brightly. Maeve and Arnold merely shared knowing smiles.

"Okay Daddy, you get sleep and feel better! We'll be there soon. Love you too, bye-bye," She handed the phone, still on, to Rufus.

The vice president checked to see if anyone was still on the other end, and when he determined that no one was there, he hung up the phone and put it back in his jacket. "Feeling better Marlene?"

Marlene nodded and smiled. "He said he was feeling better but he was still tired. I think he was crying too...but I couldn't really tell." She opened her book and looked at Boko. "Daddy bought me Boko when I was 2 and he started reading to me. I love my Boko."

Airlia smiled, "You were going to tell Rufus about the Boko you left at home remember? What did your stuffed Boko look like?"

"He was lellow and he had feavers all over, and he was really, really soft. I liked to hold him at night because he helped keep the ghosts away…" Marlene said.

Arnold frowned, "Ghosts? What kind of ghosts?"

"They looked like fuzzy clouds and sometimes they looked like people and they didn't like me," Marlene said. "Sometimes they made Daddy's friends do bad things. Like the reactors…and hurting people...they're bad ghosts. And Boko kept them away." She frowned. "I tried to tell people about them but no one believed me. They said there's no such things as ghosts."

Airlia recalled that time, and while she did believe Marlene, she was forbidden from talking to her, or looking at her.

She looked at Airlia. "Like there was always one around Wedge a lot. And Biggs too. But 'pecially Wedge. I think they used him to do really, really bad things because his was the meanest one."

The brunette nodded as she rubbed the ring, a reminder that it was all in the past now, and that it couldn't hurt her anymore. A glance to the strawberry blond said much of the same as he reached over Marlene to rub Airlia's shoulder a little. The ride was quickly over as they landed on the rooftop of the headquarters.

The group went inside to see Solomon there, waiting expectantly with Elena, Sephy and Rude. Rufus's smile told Solomon much as he approached them.

"Hello son! And Airlia, Maeve, Arnold," he knelt to Marlene. "And hello little one. I know someone who's been asking for you."

Sephy smiled and ran to Marlene. "Marlene! Are you okay? Did the bad man hurt you?"

Marlene shook her head. "My Daddy would never hurt me Sephy. He just missed me whole bunches."

Sephy nodded. "I was just scared cause he took mommy too…"

Solomon looked at Rufus. "Speaking of Mr Wallace, Rufus, he has been asking to speak to you and Miss Airlia."

"Can I see Daddy too?" Marlene asked.

Solomon shook his head. "Your...daddy needs to talk to some grownups first. Remember, he was badly hurt and he needs to talk to the doctors. I'm sure you're hungry though. Elena, please take Sephy and Marlene to my daughter's apartment and get them some lunch."

Elena bowed. "Yes sir. Come on Sephy, come on Marlene. I think I saw Spaghetti-O's in the pantry last night. And I think they had hot dogs in them!"

Marlene nodded, "After you're done, can I talk to daddy? Please Mister Shinra?"

Solomon nodded. "Of course. And why not call me Grandpa. It's a lot easier to say."

Marlene smiled. "Okay Grandpa." She hadn't had a grandpa before, and now someone wanted her to call them that. It felt strange, but it was nice.

With Elena and the kids gone, Airlia sighed heavily. She knew Barret was better now, but it was hard to see past what had happened. "I will only talk to him if Rufus and one of the Turks is with me… It's still… hard to look at him. After everything."

"Try both of the available Turks," Solomon assured her. "Rufus, do go easy on the man. I did promise your sister that if he came to his senses...I would...be willing to forgive." He looked at Airlia, Maeve and Arnold. "After all, hatred does no one any good."

She nodded, "For me, right now it's not so much hatred as it is fear. It's equally bad, I know. But that's why I want them with me. It'll help me work through the fear because I know that I'll be safe."

Maeve and Arnold smiled understandingly as Arnold explained logically. "Right, hatred doesn't do anyone any good. We felt such hate when we first thought that Airlia was dead. Then we grieved and tried to move on… Then when she was given back to us… it was such a gift that hatred didn't even enter our minds. All that mattered was she was home safe and sound."

* * *

Barret was looking directly up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. Hojo had been mucking about with his injuries for some time now. He hadn't even had privacy when he broke down. He was, almost, grateful for that. A part of his mind felt free and relieved that the thing that controlled him was gone. Another part felt incredible guilt for what he did. Every single thing…

Moments later, the door opened as he saw the vice president, Airlia and two Turks enter the room with them, one on either side as the group approached his bedside. Hojo shot them a warning look. "Remember, he is healing, so be mindful of your voice level."

Airlia turned to Hojo with a nod. "Of course Hojo, and thank you… for helping me."

Barret didn't turn his head to acknowledge their entrance. He needed to just say it. "I won't ask you to forgive me...I've done...far too much…" He began. "I did it all. I destroyed Corel...I killed Dyne...I burned the whole village to the ground. Dyne tried to stop me...I killed him…Scarlet tried…I didn't give her any choice...but to shoot at me…"

Rufus nodded. That lined up with the reports, well much of it anyways. "You weren't completely at fault though. You were … infected… with whatever that malevolent spirit was."

"That beast! That demon! I was recently left without a job and I was looking through the Coal Mines. Anything to try and save my job, my family, Myrna. I found...it...right after I found a cache of sparkling diamonds…" He explained.

Rufus nodded. "Please, continue Barret. I know this is hard, but it will be equally healing for you as for Airlia to get this whole story out."

Barret felt the tears again. "Marlene...she's not my Marlene…" he stated simply, shaking terribly.

Airlia nodded. "This Marlene, she is biologically mine. However, I know she calls you Daddy. I don't want to interfere with that, but I would like to see if perhaps we can work something out where she knows I'm her mother so that she can have two fathers. Her _biological father_ will not be the man she knows as father."

"Airlia...there's nothing I can say...to even come close to making things right...I **killed** my Marlene. My best friend's daughter. The beast...it promised to return at least her to me if I obeyed it…" he said. "I didn't even know what was happening...Then it threatened to take her away from me again if I didn't do it what it wanted…" He sobbed. "I don't deserve her...I don't even deserve to live…"

Airlia shook her head. "What's done is done and can't be undone Barret. All that we can do is move forward from this. I don't hate you. I don't mind if you keep a role in her life because while you were around, and I mean _you_, not the possessed version, you were good to her. She doesn't even know me as her mother. Only as someone who when she had enough physical strength to endure, took the beatings that someone tried to give her for no reason beyond being overly drunk."

Barret growled. "Biggs...where is he! He hit my daughter...he told her I said it was okay…"

Rufus cracked a small but dirty smirk. "If you can find him. Last I saw, he was impaled on Cloud's sword. Ironically enough, it was for striking a woman. However, what they did with the remains is anyone's guess."

"Is Marlene alright? Should I even call her that anymore? It's a lie...it's all a lie…" He groaned.

Airlia nodded, "She's fine, in fact she's having a meal as we speak. When it's over, she wanted to talk to you. And as for her name, unless she wants to change it, then it will remain Marlene. She's had little choice, and I had to rush her out of there during the time you took Anna to the reactor. She didn't deserve to be beaten anymore. I knew I couldn't take much more either and didn't want to die and leave her alone there while that… thing was in you."

Barret wept harder. "Thank you. Thank you for protecting her. She was the one thing that kept me...remotely sane…"

She nodded with a sad smile. "I know the feeling. Very little kept me going while I was in Sector Seven. The thought of returning to the man I love, to my best friend, and Marlene. I didn't know if I would ever be able to reunite with my family because they thought I was dead…" She didn't even know if they would believe her… even with blood tests… She leaned against Rufus for additional strength. It felt good to finally get things out into the open.

"I do not deserve Marlene...but...she was my only saving grace…" Barret forced out. "The only thing that brought me back to myself...But I also know I shouldn't have her. I put her in terrible danger. I practically neglected her. She's your daughter...she should be with you…"

Airlia shook her head, "No Barret, she looks to you as a father. All I want is for the three of us to be able to share in her life. If you force her away, it could backfire badly in all of our faces. No, this is the easiest way. The best way really. So that we are all of her parents, and that she might get to know her grandparents."

Barret couldn't answer. The mercy being shown him. He knew he didn't deserve it. He knew he deserved the worst punishment imaginable. "T...thank you… She should stay with you...until…I can't look after her like this. And I want...I want to make sure that thing can't get me again."

Rufus spoke up, "That you don't need to worry about. Hojo has a mild sedative going through only the gun arm until we can come up with something more permanent where you never have to worry again. And as far as punishment goes, I think having to live with what has happened, with the memories, if punishment enough. Putting you in jail or even putting you to death is a bit much when you weren't yourself completely. I will be having you speak with Doctor Hojo at length while we try to find a psychiatrist to help you with your issues. You deserve to get help Barret. You deserve to have some help dealing with these issues because you were a pawn."

Hojo came over. "I have been looking over the injury in question and I've been looking at part of an experiment of mine. I would like to use Mr Wallace as a guinea pig, if I may."

Rufus looked at Barret, "If you want to, you may Barret. I don't want to speak for you on this matter."

Barret looked questioningly at Hojo. "What sort of experiment?"

Hojo held up a vial of strange purple fluid. "I say we cut off the gun arm entirely, it's useless now anyway. If my studies are right, if injected into the affected area, these cells should mutate your arm until it grows a brand new working appendage. No more prosthetic arms or legs, just perfectly healed limbs."

Barret gulped. "What happens if it fails?"

Hojo shrugged. "I don't know honestly. All of my tests show it should work."

Barret nodded. "Then let's give it a try. Can we do it after Marlene visits…"

Hojo nodded agreeably. "Yes, yes, of course. A good idea indeed. She should have a checkup after her ordeal anyway."

Rufus smiled, "With regards to Marlene Barret… would you be okay if I was the other father figure in her life aside from you? I know we haven't been on the best of terms because of the spirit that enveloped you most of your time."

Barret looked over at Rufus. "Yes. She should have a father in her life who doesn't have gallons of blood on his hands."

Airlia spoke up next, "The blood on your hands isn't your fault Barret. You were controlled into doing it. I couldn't let the people of the first reactor that you blew up die, so I sent that coded message to Anna to evacuate that sector."

Barret shook his head at Airlia. "I accept responsibility for my actions. I can blame no one but myself. I thank you for seeing those people safe but…"

Rufus shook his head, "No. We all saw the behemoth that left you. He said he had other pawns to use… So obviously it's him who is at fault… for all of this. Once you're healed up enough, we'd like your help with talking to the insurgents in Corel so that they're dealt with and we can try to help the town rebuild properly. We've been thinking about putting in both wind mills and hydropower to ensure the town has enough energy that is from a self sustaining resource. Would you be willing to help us with that?"

"Yes," Barret said simply. "Can...I see Marlene now? I'm starting to feel tired again and I would like to see her before I sleep."

Rufus nodded, "Of course. She'll be in momentarily. I have another matter to see to in the interim." He had to start working to find that stuffed toy for Marlene. The group of four left the room as he guided them to where Marlene and Sephy were with Elena. He felt his heart beat strongly in his chest when he thought about helping his daughter to find that toy. There was bound to be another somewhere in their giant city.

* * *

Red XIII led the way into his grandfather's house at the top of the mountain. "Grandpa! How could you!" He shouted without even bothering with asinine questions.

Bugenhagen forced a confused smile on his face. "What do you mean Nanaki? How could I do what?"

"You know very well what!" Red snapped. "You had our food drugged so that Aeris could take Anna further away! Why! Why are you doing this!"

Bugenhagen's face changed to a congenial smile. "She said that she was being pursued by criminals, I didn't realize it. I'm so sorry Nanaki."

Jenova stepped forward and took a billfold from her pocket. "Liar, Bugenhagen! I remember you! From a thousand years ago."

The moment he laid eyes on Jenova, Bugenhagen dropped the smile into a look of disappointment. "Nanaki, I've warned you of the dangers of Jenova. Now you've brought her to my home?!"

"You lied to me Grandpa! Jenova isn't the evil here! She told me everything including how the Cetra plan to bring Judgement to the Planet. What right do they have to judge anything!" Red roared.

Sephiroth, Cloud, and Tifa stayed well out of this argument. Yes, Anna was still missing but this was a family argument. Red was best handling this with Jenova's help.

Bugenhagen growled. He had known about the young woman who was a captive of a terrorist group so that was his card to play. "What right do we have? What about the suffering people go through because of war or terrorism?! Are you saying we shouldn't do this for them?"

"They don't need your judgement! Yes there are bad people in the world who do bad things but there are also good people who are just as strong as the bad people. And they can make things right!" Red fought. "Like the Shinras! They turned Costa Del Sol to solar power. Rocket Town to wind and Junon to water. Among other things."

He laughed, "That's how they appeared to do it. However, can you justify the amount of lifeforce that they use from the planet to power their precious Midgar?"

"If someone would stop stealing the Wind materia from the windmills I saw, Midgar could be converted to wind," Red argued. "I justify it as they have no alternative right now. Midgar is in a really bad spot for any other power source."

Bugenhagen shook his head, "Oh poor Nanaki… poor deluded Nanaki… You really fell for what they said. It means you forgot the mission I gave you… To make them see reason from the inside."

"I believe what I saw with my eyes Grandpa! And I demand you tell me where Anna is!" Red growled.

Bugenhagen shrugged, "She's gone with Aeris. As to where, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves since you have the _all powerful_ Jenova with you. Let's see how much she _really_ wants to find Anna…"

Jenova waved a hand, casting an unexpected confinement spell. "Bugenhagen, you are under arrest for crimes against the universe and aiding and abetting the kidnapping of Anna Shinra. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you."

Bugenhagen found himself unable to do anything but growl. So he just asked one question, "Jenova, will you at least let me levitate in place? I lost my legs ages back and cannot walk."

"That's okay, you need not walk. I will be your transportation until you reach detainment," She promised. "Now, If you decide to answer any questions now. Without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" Jenova asked according to protocol.

Bugenhagen frowned, "Never you monster! And as I said, you will have to find her on your own since you know so much Jenova."

Jenova nodded and waved her hand, transporting him to a detainment cell in a hidden space station hovering around the planet. "We will find her son, I swear it. I have to let him speak to an attorney first, but...I think we may be able to find some clues if we ask around here."

Sephiroth frowned, "What did he mean that you could find her if you really tried?" He had paid attention to much, and that particular comment stuck out to him.

"Son, did you see what I just did? I'm similar to cops here," Jenova explained. "The way he demands I do it goes against every precept, every regulation and he knows it. I can't let him possibly get away on a technicality because I violated his rights."

"So then, now that he has been arrested, can you use those abilities now to help find Anna?" He questioned. He knew his mother was strong and powerful, but he didn't like the idea that she could just find her but wasn't doing so.

Jenova dropped her arms. "We can search the home for clues. If Red gives his permission because it's home too."

Red didn't need to think about it twice. "You have it."

Sephiroth frowned, "Jenova, where would they go to get this item to serve judgement?"

"Judgement, the Holy Demon known as Alexander..." She struggled to remember. "My last investigation a thousand years ago turned up evidence of a temple. I don't really think it's a temple though."

Tifa grasped onto the idea. "Where would the temple be? If you don't remember exactly, but remember certain topographical references, we can refer to this map to figure it out. Was it hot? Was it cold? Were there trees? Things like that will help."

Jenova snapped her fingers irritated by her loss of memory. "Many of my notes were destroyed while I slumbered. But I think it was warm and surrounded by many trees. A whole forest."

Tifa grasped at that. "So if it's warm, it would be towards the south where it's always warm. Surrounded by trees is good too… Let's see… Ah ha!" She pointed at a small cluster of isles. "Somewhere around here. That should be where we start first."

"Now how to get there fast? A boat would be too slow. And I'm sure teleportation requires having some idea of the coordinates." Cloud said.

Sephiroth sighed. "I think our best bet would be to get to Rocket Town. One of the men there is an avid aviator. He may have an aircraft we can use."

Jenova nodded. "I must see to my suspect. Son, will you be alright without me? Will you remember to practice your control every chance you get? I shouldn't be long."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes Mother. Now that we have an idea where to go...I have to focus..."


	18. Disc 2 Part 5: Reunion

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy VII!

Those Chosen By The Planet

Disc 2 Part 5:

Reunion

Airlia and Rufus were waiting outside for when Marlene was done with Barret. When the small brown haired child came out, she smiled when she saw Airlia standing there. Running to her, she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Mommy… I can't believe I have a mommy… But does it mean that Barret's not my daddy?"

Airlai smiled down at Marlene as she sank down to her level. "Nonsense sweetheart. You have two daddies now. Barret's always going to be your daddy, but Rufus will be your other father too…"

Marlene was confused. She'd never heard of a person having two daddies before. "Can a person have two daddies?"

Rufus smiled as he sank down to stare into the brown eyes of the little girl he felt himself growing closer to. "Of course they can. If someone can have two sets of grandparents, then why not two fathers?"

Marlene shrugged. "I just never heard of someone having two daddies before. Daddy said I'll stay with you until he's better. Thank you for taking care of him."

Airlia grinned, "It's the least we can do because of how good care he's taken of you. Want to meet grammy and grampy?"

Marlene nodded excitedly. "Yes yes, please! I want to meet them." She wanted greatly to meet them. Before she just had Daddy, and she loved him more than anything. But now she had a mommy, and **two **daddies, a grandpa, and now a grammy and a grampy. "I have so many family now. I must be rich!"

Rufus chuckled at her innocence. "Yes you are Marlene. Family is what makes someone rich. Lots of family and good friends. Nothing in the world can beat that."

* * *

Thankfully someone in Cosmo Canyon was able to lend them a small boat to cross the small stretch of water between them and Rocket Town. They bypassed the Greater Nibelheim entirely. "I see the stop coming up. Then we'll be able to get to Rocket Town." Cloud said. For some reason he felt both excited and nervous but he didn't know why.

Tifa was uncertain about Cloud's sudden change of demeanor. He seemed to be acting like a young kid who had just been told they were going to the beach on a really hot summer's day.

Sephiroth frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Cloud? You're acting funny."

"I don't know…" Cloud said. "I don't really remember but I think I used to go here...a lot...someone I knew worked here...someone I was close to…well, not as close as…"

Tifa nodded. "Well we should be able to reach it before long."

Cloud nodded. "Yes, let's go!" He wanted to know why he was so excited. The small craft landed on the beach. "Come on, I'll race ya!" He took off running towards the town.

The busty brunette giggled, "I bet it's a girl. Let's race and see who is waiting for him."

The three raced each other, yet never caught up to him until he just… stopped in the center of the town.

Cloud scratched his head as he struggled to remember which way to go. "I think it's….that house." He pointed to a house slightly in the center but to the right of the entrance. He led the way and rang the bell.

The door opened to a middle-aged woman with a brown pony tail in a white coat. "Cloud? Is that you?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah it sure is."

She smiled, "Let's go this way. Cid is sitting at the table, grumpy as usual so beware."

Cloud led the way inside the small house. "Oh Aunt Shera, these are my friends. And we need his help." He explained on the way inside. "Sephiroth, Tifa, Red, this is Aunt Shera."

She nodded as she approached the kitchen and knocked on the door frame. "Cid? You have a visitor."

Cloud didn't wait for the welcome. He didn't remember entirely why but he had to see this man. He rushed into the kitchen and stood there looking at the man, unable to really speak.

Cid grumbled into his coffee. "What the hell Shera?! You know I don't like guests."

Cloud looked at the man and finally found the words. "Why so grumpy? It's just me." He didn't know why those words would make a difference.

He paused mid sip as the cup fell to the floor. _That voice… it can't be…_

Sephiroth watched the two and looked between them. "Is it me or do they look similar?"

Red stepped forward. "They smell similar…" He said. "Though there's a definite difference. For one, the older one smells of cigarette."

Cid stepped forward, forgetting the fractured mug. "What's your name there son?"

"Cloud...Cloud Strife…" He stammered. "No...Cloud….Cloud Strife Highwind."

Cid enveloped him in a tight hug. "How the hell is this possible?! I was told you and your mother died!" He had so many questions, none of them had answers.

Feeling those arms, he remembered. He remembered why he loved coming here. "Father...I'm here. I'm alive. I survived. I don't really remember how but I know I survived."

Sephiroth gaped. _Father?_ _This is Cloud's father?_

Cid nodded. "By the ancients. I thought you were gone. I'm so thankful that you're still with me. I only wish your mother had lived… But I take it this isn't a mere visit… What's wrong?"

Cloud jumped right in. "Father, did I ever write you about my friend Anna who helped me get into SOLDIER? Before Nibelheim was destroyed?"

Cid nodded. "I remember her. Solomon Shinra's daughter, right?"

"Yes, and this is her husband and my...commander, General Sephiroth," Cloud introduced. "She's been kidnapped and we fear for her life."

Cid frowned, "But what can I do to help son?" It felt weird to say, but he liked it.

"We think she's headed somewhere south and we need a fast way to get there," Cloud knew Cid loved his planes. "Can you help?"

Cid nodded. "Yeah, we can use my Bronco. I recently refit it to hold more than three people luckily. To pick up some extra money, I started flying people from town to town so I can try to fund the rocket going back into space. Now, you're going to need me to pilot it. I'm going to help you save Anna, I promise."

Cloud grinned and hugged his dad, even though he knew it wasn't very manly. Hell, he'd thrown away his man cards that night he took a dare during academy.

Cid turned to Shera. "We're going to be going to rescue Anna. I'll be back later."

On the way out to the plane, Tifa had to ask. "Wait, if you're Cloud's father. Why weren't you with his mom in Nibelheim? Why did you live so far apart?"

Cid sighed, "She didn't like my love of flying and we really had a nasty falling out because she was worried for my life. However, it was too late to really and truly split up… she was pregnant with Cloud. We kept in touch and she would bring Cloud to visit. Then he went into SOLDIER and after that… Nibelheim happened."

Tifa was surprised about that. She was surprised Cloud never told her about him. Why didn't he even tell her?

Cloud sighed. "Much of my memory was badly messed up after Nibelheim, but before it… There was SOLDIER keeping me busy… and I didn't want to think about it before that… just wanted to enjoy my visits with my dad."

Sephiroth found he couldn't do anything but grin. "At least you have a father." He said with just a little jealousy.

Cloud nodded, "That's why I never mentioned it in SOLDIER. I know there were plenty of men and women who didn't have family and it would hurt them to know I have both parents…"

Sephiroth sighed sadly. He knew it was his fault Cloud no longer had both. "I am sorry Cloud…I really am.:."

Red XIII saw the sorrow. "Guys, we have a friend to save."

Cid nodded as he led them to the plane so that everyone could get into it and prepare for takeoff.

* * *

While Marlene was visiting with Maeve and Arnold, Airlia and Rufus approached the office when a familiar voice called out. "Oh Mr. Vice President, I have a question for you."

Rufus turned around and frowned when he saw how Scarlet was dressed. "What's the question Scarlet?"

Scarlet sighed. "I wondered if you got the...plans for the new weapon designs…" She drew closer to him. "The plans for the Materia Shields?"

Rufus tried to push her to arm's length. "Yes, they're in the office on my desk. They look much like the old ones you submitted a year ago though."

She stammered. "Well, I've hit a block, I was hoping you might have some ideas...if we worked together on the project. Imagine Midgar and it's people shielded from harm."

Rufus nodded. "Reeve might have a few ideas about it. I still have to solve the energy situation first for Midgar before protection since the field would have to be widened. So please, feel free to ask him." He looked at Airlia out of the corner of his eye to see that she was becoming increasingly distressed by the proximity of Scarlet to him.

Scarlet pouted. Why wasn't he turned on by her? She was the object of nearly every man's desire in this building. Why wasn't he the same way? Why didn't he see… "Rufus, why do we play these games? I can't take it anymore!"

Rufus frowned, now he knew what it was really about. And why the plans were so similar to the old ones. "Still the same old way then huh Scarlet? The same as you were at my sister's wedding and reception. Do the world a favor and grow up! Act your age!"'

Scarlet sniffed and snarled. "I'm just trying to get you alone so I can finally talk to you! You insensitive dolt! Don't you get anything!"

Rufus nodded, "Oh I do get it, believe me when I say I wish I didn't. At least ignorance doesn't hurt as much as not desiring you simply said. And I know around this building there are a lot of secrets and ones that aren't secret. I'm sure you heard about how my girlfriend had been found after being missing six years."

Scarlet sniffed audibly. "That's why I had to try...but you just don't understand! You say you do but you don't understand a thing! You're an insensitive prick!" She stomped her feet. "Well fine! I don't need you! I don't need Shinra! Spoiled little boy!" Suddenly she grabbed and kissed him on the mouth before taking off, sobbing.

Rufus turned to Airlia, clearly stunned by this – which melted to anger when he saw the hurt look on her face, the pain in her blue-grey eyes. "Airlia, really I don't love her, have never loved her."

The brunette backed up a half step, "But that's just it isn't it… I'm forcing you into all of this, aren't I?"

Rufus shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "No, no you're not! I want this! I want all of this! I want you for my wife! I want Marlene for my daughter! My life is **almost** perfect just like this."

She looked into his blue orbs and saw the love there and smiled. "If you're sure I'm not forcing you into this… I suspect Anna and Sephiroth went through much the same with their jealous suitors… but if it ever felt like it, I'd want you to be honest enough to tell me. Is that okay?"

"Air, all that's missing from my life right now is my sister. And if she isn't brought home by morning…" Rufus threatened. "I will go find her myself."

Airlia put her hand on his own hand, "We'll find her… together."

* * *

As Cid finished preparing the Tiny Bronco for flight, stocking the storage hatch with extra fuel, rations, and water for everyone, Jenova reappeared from her questioning of Bugenhagen. "What have we learned so far?" She asked.

Tifa smiled, "We have a plane, Cloud has a father, and he was just stocking up the craft with what we need to be able to fly over to the temple. Sephiroth, you should call Rufus and let him know what's going on. Might keep him occupied…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Bad idea. If we tell him where we're going, he'll insist on coming. He's pretty protective of Anna. As much as I am. President Shinra has already let me know that he's got a plan to keep him occupied further. But how long it was last, I'm not sure."

Jenova looked at the craft. "I hope you don't mind if I fly my own way." She began levitating much as Bugenhagen had done.

Sephiroth shook his head. "You still need to teach me that Mother."

"Not yet young grasshopper," Jenova told him, ruffling his hair. "You have much to learn before you can soar with the eagles."

Sephiroth merely harumphed and pouted playfully as he fixed his hair. "You know how I feel about the hair mother."

Jenova smiled. "So, is anyone going to introduce me to our pilot?"

Cloud gestured to Cid. "Jenova, this is my father, Cid Highwind. Cid, this is Sephiroth's mother. Jenova."

Jenova bowed politely to the man. "A pleasure to meet you."

Cid smiled as he extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am. And while the circumstances surrounding this aren't good, I still need to thank you for reuniting me with a son I thought was long dead."

Jenova shook her head. "I can't take the credit for that. I must admit. My son would be looking for his wife no matter what and I know Cloud would have followed."

Sephiroth looked at the plane. "Speaking of Anna. Is the plane ready?"'

Cid nodded. "Yep, sure is. We should get going so we can find her." He indicated for everyone to start boarding.

* * *

Solomon smiled as he saw the door open and Rufus walked through with his fiancée. "Well I was just about to see where the pair of you were… I had a lead on Anna. Rumor has it that she was spotted in Wutai. Sephiroth has a second lead so he can't follow that one. It's easier for us to get to Wutai than it is for him at the moment, so I offered to take on that one."

Rufus' eyes widened. "Anna might be in Wutai! Yes I'm going!" He looked at Airlia. "Will you come too? Or...maybe you should stay with Marlene…" He didn't want to take away Marlene's mother so soon.

Airlia smiled. "Of course I'll go with you. Marlene's having a ball of a time with her grammy and grampy. And I'm sure Solomon would love to know his granddaughter too." She turned to Shinra Sr with a small smile. "She considers herself very rich because of how much family she has suddenly found herself with."

Solomon smiled gladly. "Yes, I must agree. Sometimes it takes having so much material wealth to know that, material wealth means nothing in the grand scheme of things. What good is a million gil if you have no one to spoil with it."

Rufus smirked, "Now don't overdo it father. But while I'm gone… I can give you one secret to making her a very happy little girl. Over at the chocobo ranch in the east.. there's a doll there called Boko, made using real chocobo feathers, not just fake yellow ones. Can you get it for her? She said it helps keep the ghosts away."

Solomon nodded. "I certainly will. And perhaps it's time for her to start caring for her own Baby Chicobo. A pet is a great way for a child to learn responsibility."

Rufus nodded excitedly. "Yes, that's a great idea! I'm sure she's going to love having a real Boko!" He turned to Airlia, "Shall we let them know we're going on a small trip to find Anna and that we'll be back before the end of tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yes, then we go to Wutai immediately to find Anna."

Solomon held a hand up, "Regardless of what you find there, you'd be wise to enlist the help of Godo with the materia thief that keeps attacking our wind mills in Midgar. A ninja is crafty and may catch the thief."

The strawberry blond nodded, "I agree. Two bird with one stone. I'll bring one of our weaker wind materia to show him the special markings that they have so he will know."

The pair bowed before leaving to find Maeve and Arnold entertaining Marlene and Sephy. Airlia grinned madly as she knelt down next to her little girl. "Oh you have more family, I almost forgot to mention… You have an Aunt Anna and her husband, Uncle Sephiroth. Sephy here, is their son – so he would be your cousin."

Marlene smiled widely though her eyes belied the fear. Airlia frowned, "Marlene? What's wrong sweetie?" She ran a hand gently along her hair.

The little girl shook, "They… they're… here momma… I'm scared…"

Airlia looked immediately up at Rufus, "We need that toy, whatever else is on the table needs to be held for only an hour or so to get it. Please…"

Solomon stopped. "Wait, what's going on?"

The brunette looked at Solomon who had followed them. "Marlene actually _sees_ ghosts. She's been sensitive to them ever since sector seven with Barret, Biggs and Wedge. Boko helped to keep them away… probably something in the actual chocobo feathers."

Solomon's eyes went wide and he swooped in and grabbed Marlene into his arms protectively. "Airlia, Rufus, get out." He grabbed his phone and called for Tseng and Rude to come in. "We have a problem," He told them. "Prepare the chopper now."

Sephy suddenly leapt up out of bed and took a swing at something. "Go away! Leave Marlene alone!"

They saw the two Turks come running up, "Sir? What is the problem?" He was ready to shoot whatever it was after seeing Scarlet run out with tears. Something about someone would never love her because he was an insensitive prick. He already knew what it was, and who it was, but she had never listened in the past…

"If I tell you'll never believe me," Solomon said. "We need to get to the Chocobo Ranch as soon as possible."

Sephy was glaring at something as his body began to glow. "I said get away from my friend!"

Rufus watched as the light blinded him momentarily, forcing him to shield his eyes before it faded and he sank heavily into the mattress, panting. Looking around, Sephy seemed to be satisfied before laying down and falling asleep.

Airlia groaned as she put a hand to her head, "Wow, what was that? My head feels like it's being punched… repeatedly." Rufus nodded as he tried to steady her while feeling exhausted himself.

Marlene sagged in Solomon's arms, having fallen asleep because of the strange power her friend had used. Solomon sighed. "She seems to be okay now… Change of plans…" He looked to Rude. "Rude. I need you to go to the Chocobo Ranch. There's a special doll there. Boko the Chocobo. Make sure he is made with real gold chocobo feathers. This is absolutely vital."

Rude nodded, "Shall I get two then? One for each in case something happens to one?"

Solomon considered. "Yes. Tell Chocobo Sage I'll pay any price for both of them. Go quickly."

Rude nodded as he quickly left to meet with the Chocobo Sage. Airlia shook her head as it cleared of the pain. A look at Rufus showed he was feeling much better himself. Airlia looked at Tseng, "Guess you're coming with us on our trip to Wutai. There's a lead that Anna might be there."

Tseng checked his holster. "I will of course be coming."

Rufus smiled as he spoke, "Then let's go find my sister. Sephy has missed his mother long enough."


End file.
